Le souvenir d'une voix
by Maowen
Summary: Naruto jeune écrivain est tombé bien bas depuis la disparition étrange de son petit amis, il déprime, rêve de son amant, en cauchemarde même à vrai dire. Il n'arrive plus a écrire la suite de son roman, et cela commence à peser sur sa vie. Il essayera d'oublier par tout les moyens, mais est-ce la bonne solution ? Où est passer son compagnon ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : le souvenir d'une voix**

 _Genre : Romance, yaoi,amitié_

 _C'est un UA ( l'histoire se déroule en dehors de monde de naruto) Et les personnages sont OOC ( ne coïncident pas avec l'œuvre originale) , les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, auteurs de Naruto._

 _Pairing : Sasori/Naruto_

 _Résumé : Naruto jeune écrivain est tombé bien bas depuis la disparition étrange de son petit amis, il déprime, rêve de son amant, en cauchemarde même à vrai dire. Il n'arrive plus a écrire la suite de son roman, et cela commence a pesé sur sa vie. Il essayera d'oublier par tout les moyens, mais es-ce la bonne solution ? Où est passer son amant ?_

 _Ceci est un peu une correction de l'histoire, j'ai essayé de corriger au mieux et ajuster certains passages de l'histoire._

 **CHAPITRE** **1: Une soirée amnésique**

Le son de sa voix continue a résonné dans ma tête, une voix douce et rauque à la fois. Juste enivrante. Mais je dois me faire a l'idée que jamais plus je n'aurais l'occasion d'entendre cette voix sauf exception dans mes rêves, bien sur.

Enfin fini de rêvasser il faut que je me concentre sur mon travail ! Il fallait absolument que je trouve l'imagination, que j'arrive à finir ce roman avant la fin de l'année ! Et dire que nous sommes déjà mi septembre ! Mon désespoir s'exprime en de long soupires face à cette feuille que je n'arrive pas à remplir.

« Tu me manque … »

Je me retourne brusquement pour regarder autours de moi, mais encore une fois, ce n'était que mon imagination qui me jouais un vilain tour. C'est toujours pareil, chaque fois que j'essaie de me remettre à écrire sa voix fait irruption dans mes pensées et me replonge dans le désespoir le plus complet. Oh oui que tu me manque aussi ! Mais il a fallu que tu disparaisses ! Que tu t'éloigne de moi ! Tu ne te doutes pas du mal que j'ai à essayer de t'oublier ! La rage fait place au désespoir, j'arrache la feuille de mon bureau et commence à la déchirer frénétiquement pour enfin remarquer que des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Je m'écroule par terre et m'effondre pour une fois de plus en pleurs. Je n'en poux plus, il faut que je t'oublie, que je passe à autre chose mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est tout simplement impossible de t'oublier, toi qui représente tant pour moi ! Je me mets à hurler de toutes mes forces !

« Plus jamais je ne laisserais mon cœur prendre le dessus sur mes pensées, plus jamais je ne tomberais si bas ! Je le jure j'oublierai tout, ton visage, ton sourire, ton odeur ! Et par-dessus tout j'oublierai ta voix qui me hante et qui me refait penser à chaque instant passez ensemble ! Moi Naruto Uzumaki je t'effacerai de ma mémoire ! »

Quelques heures plus tard,

« Il faut que je me change les idées …. Faut vraiment, à partir de maintenant je me reprends en main, voila ce sont de bonnes résolutions, c'est la seule solution. Il faut que je m'applique, que je m'en sorte. »

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, les pieds lourds, le dos courbé et les yeux bouffi par tant de larmes versées. Dans une séries de geste machinaux et presque automatiques, je me dévêtis et tourne le robinet de la douche. Oui c'est une bonne idée, l'eau chaude vas me faire du bien et après je passerais un coup de fil à Shika pour qu'on sorte ce soir boire un verre. Pensant avoir attendu assez longtemps pour que l'eau soit chaude je me précipite sous la douche, c'est le choque instantané ! FROIDE l'eau était FROIDE ! Glacée même ! Je bondis hors de la douche et manque presque de me casser la gueule sur le carrelage humide. Rhaaaa ! Comment estt-ce possible que l'eau ne chauffe pas ? J'attend encore deux minutes avant de faire face à la dure réalité, l'eau ne chauffera pas ! Je prend mon courage à deux reprise avant de me jeter à l'eau, et c'est le cas de le dire ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide pour prendre une douche de toute ma vie, tremblant, les muscles crispés j'attrape la serviette posée sur le lavabo pour me sécher énergiquement.

Encore grelottant je sort de la salle de bain, la serviette bien enrouler sur moi pour essayer de me réchauffer un peu. C'est vrai qu'après réflexion il ne fait pas très chaud dans l'appartement. C'est la que mon franc tombe… La facture de gaz … Je fonce comme un demeurer jusqu'à mon ordinateur, cliquant et assassinant presque mon clavier tellement paniquer par ce qu'il allait afficher. Les secondes paraissent interminable… La page s'affiche enfin et me montre se que je craignais… Je n'ai plus un rond ! Je fait défiler la page pour me rassurer, mais malgré l'eau froide le gaz avait bien été payer la semaine dernière. Je tombe sur la chaise juste derrière moi et prend ma tête entre mes mains. Réfléchis, Réfléchis Naruto, qu'as-tu fait pour en arriver la. La réponse était évidente ayant un retard monstre sur mon roman, ma boite ne m'avais pas payé ce mois si dans l'espoir de me faire bouger pour écrire ce fichu livre. Je vais peut-être devoir songer à trouver un autre travail le temps que mon inspiration ne revienne montrer le bout de son nez.

J'attrape mon téléphone, cherche le numéro de Shika et appuya sur l'icône ''appeler''. Shika était toujours super rapide à répondre et comme d'habitude je ne doit pas attendre bien longtemps avant d'entendre le grésillement habituel de son vieux téléphone pourri.

« Yo Mon renardeau que me vaut cet appel ? » Toujours fidèle a lui-même, jamais il ne ratais un seul de mes appels. Ce qui me fait sourire un peu.

« Yo, dis moi, ça te tente de sortir ce soir ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'aire, et t'es le seul à qui je peux parler de tout ça, donc si tu pouvais ….m'inviter à boire un verre ce serait vraiment cool. »

Shika est bien trop intelligent, il saisira sûrement le sens de ma phrase, j'en suis persuadé. Les quelques secondes de silences m'indiquent que j'avais raison.

« … En gros t'as plus un balle c'est ça ? Et tu me demandes sans me demander de te payer un verre ? »

« Mouais, en gros oui…. J'en ai vraiment mais vraiment besoin ! Et tu es le seul à qui je peux le demander, promis dès que je fini mon livre je t'invite où tu veux ! Je m'en bats les steaks de combien ça peut bien coûter, d'accord ? »

« Ouais encore faudrait que tu le finisses ton fichu livre ! Mais bon ça me va ! Je passe chez toi vers 20 heures, et que je te surprenne pas à dormir sur le canapé en m'attendant ! »

Je lui grogne un semblant de oui en faisant la grimace, ouais c'est vrai que ça m'est déjà arrivé mais bon de la à dire que c'est tout le temps il exagère un peu la. Enfin bref je raccroche et range mon portable dans ma poche pour reposer mon regard vide sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Tant qu'à faire essayer d'écrire un semblant de quelque chose.

…...

…. « hey dit tu me trouve beau ? dit tu m'aime mon chaton ? …. »

Un homme posté devant moi, torse nu se détaillais dans le miroir, oh que oui qu'il était beau et sexy a mourir ! Et Putain que je l'aimais ! Je m'approchais de lui et posais mes main sur ses fines hanches élancées, le rapprochant de moi, pour déposer quelques baiser dans son cou. Et je lui susurrais à l'oreille « J'ai tellement envie de toi mon amour ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tu es bien foutu et sexy. J'ai envie de te lécher, de te mordre et de te faire crier mon nom tellement je te ferais tourner la tête. »

Avec un sourire carnassier je me suis mis à le mordre et sucer son cou jusqu'à entendre de faible gémissements de sa part. Ses mèches rouges m'effleuraient le visage, son parfum remplissait mes sens et faisait monter en moi cette envie furieuse, et débordante. Et le son de sa voix gémissantes et tremblante… je pourrais m'y perdre, l'écouter sans relâche ! Ma main se glissais sous sa ceinture de cuire noir qui soulignais si bien sa taille. Mes lèvres caressait et effleurait sa peau si douce et sucrée. Avec ma main libre je parcourais son torse, le griffais à plusieurs reprise, encouragé par ses maintes plaintes enflammées, et si enivrantes.

« Haaa…. Naru …. Naruuuu…. NARUUTOOOOOO ! »

Une énorme claque sur l'arrière de mon crane me ramène brutalement à la réalité. Un filet de bave le long du menton et les touches du clavier encrer sur la joue, je regarde ébahi la personne qui vient de me frapper si énergiquement. Non c'est sur ce n'est pas la personne dont j'avais rêver !

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas t'endormir comme une merde ! Bordel faut que tu te ressaisisses mon renardeau ! » Shika se tient debout à coté de moi satisfait d'avoir pu me foutre une claque et de m'avoir surpris en train de baver sur mon bureau. « Sinon raconte un peu à quoi tu rêvais, avoue que c'était un rêves putain de pervers, haha ! »

Le rouge me monte aux joues et je lui grogne un ''va te faire foutre '' des plus aimables. Si seulement j'arrêtais de rêver… de lui en plus, comme si je n'avais pas assez de mal comme ça à l'oublier, je me le suis juré en plus mais mon subconscient en a décidé autrement apparemment.

Comme convenu Shika m'invite au bar et m'offre plusieurs verres de vodka, je dois avouer que je ne me souviens plus exactement à quel nombre j'en suis en fait, huit peut-être voir même dix. Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche un peu. Je pense qu'il doit y prendre plaisir à me voir bourrer ce con. Aucune importance …

« Dis Shika tu ferais quoi pour … oublier…. Un mauvais souvenir ? » Pourquoi je lui pose la question au juste ? Si j'amène le sujet je vais finir par replonger dans ses putain de souvenirs !

Shika hausse un sourcil puis après quelque réflexions il fini par prendre la parole.

« Ça dépends tu veux oublier quoi ? …. Ou qui ?»

Shika connaissais à peu prés tout de ma vie, normal quoi , il m'emmène souvent boire un coup et le mauvais saoul que je fait, déblatère tout mes souci et mes peines de cœur systématiquement. Ce qui prouve à quelle point ce mec est un vrai pote en réalité.

« NAaaaan, Laisse … tombé, j'ai juste encore rêvé …. Lui….. Mon livre j'arrive ….. plus.. »

J'ai trop bu et mes pensées ne sont plus qu'un épais brouillard, je ne me souviendrais jamais de ce qui c'est passé par la suite. Je suppose que ce cher Shika a du ramener à la maison, car le lendemain je me suis retrouvé chez moi bien confortablement installer dans mon lit. Mais c'était sans compter ce foutu mal de crane qui m'assommerais complètement !

 **Deuxième partie**

« Graaaaaa, Shikaaaaa…. J'ai mal au crane ! T'es la ? Réponds-moi enfoiré. » Je rampe hors de mon lit et me dirige vers le salon pour lui demander un cachet contre le mal de tète. Je sais pertinemment que ce gars est une pharmacie ambulante. Toujours équiper pour le pire, bandages médicaments et même des aiguilles et du fil pour recoudre certaines blessures. Mais mon salon est vide, aucun signe de vie, même pas le percolateur qui coule ni la télévision avec quelconque émission débile.

« Enflure, t'es parti comme ça sans même me raconter la fin de la soirée hier ! »

« Alors comme ça je suis une enflure qui abandonnerai son renardeau ? » Il est appuyé contre le cadran de la porte de la salle de bain, d'où s'échappe encore la vapeur d'eau chaude. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas songé qu'il pouvait être en train de prendre sa douche en fait.

« euh… ouais non , désolé » Lui balbutias-je gêné. C'est vrai que Shika est toujours la pour moi, il n'y a pas eu une seule fois ou il m'a abandonné. Un ami en or. Dommage qu'il n'aime pas les mecs. … Mais enfin qu'es-ce que je vais penser comme connerie moi ! De toute façon jamais je ne me permettrais de l'utiliser pour oublier un amour passé. C'est quelque chose qui ne se fait pas, enfin en tout cas pas à un pote comme lui !

« T'inquiète Naru. C'est bon t'excuse pas pour ça, mais par contre pour hier soir tu me dois une fier chandelle, t'étais parti pour te ridiculisé à mort au bar, mais un truc de ouf. Si je n'avais pas été la je ne sais pas ou t'aurais fini ! » Il part se préparer un café dans la cuisine, me lançant un regard amusé.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai pu faire hier soir mais ça doit être pas mal comme sketch apparemment. J'ai du me taper une de ses hontes mondiales, un coup à ne plus remettre les pieds dans le bar en question, j'en suis persuadé. Maintenant faut que je sache au moins ce que j'ai fait que je sache à quoi m'attendre si je recroise des gens de la soirée.

« Et… j'ai fais quoi hier soir ? Tu sais tu peux me le dire hein Shika, t'es un pote nan ? »

Une grimace apparaît sur son visage, il lutte tellement pour rester sérieux que cela se ressent a dix mille lieux à la ronde.

« Comment dire, avant que je ne te raconte tes périple de la veille parlons affaire toi et moi ! J'ai un service à te demander et t'as pas le droit de le refusé vu tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi hier ! j'ai juste besoin que tu me le promette maintenant, je t'en dirais plus le moment venu. Ça marche ? »

« Hmmm, ouais si tu veux » Je savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre, ça peut être n'importe quoi avec Shika, le meilleur comme le pire, mais vu comme il amène le sujet , ce sera sûrement pour le pire ! Je suis prêt à parier que je vais devoir lui arranger un coup pour arrive enfin à parler à Témari. Enfin bref, j'ai du vraiment faire le mariole hier.

« Ok, c'est bon assied toi d'abord, je voudrais pas que tu tombe à la renverse tu vois. »

Une fois assis dans le canapé il vient me rejoindre dans le fauteuil en face de moi avec sa tasse de café encore fumante. Il touille plusieurs fois sa cuillère dans sa tasse avant de boire une gorgée et de reposer sa tasse sur la table basse. Je suis littéralement pendu à ses lèvres.

« humm alors, voyons voir jusqu'où tu te rappelle à peu prés ? »

« euh, vaguement après mon huitième ou dixième verre que tu m'as fait boire. »

« Comment ça que je t'ai fait boire ? J'y peux rien que t'en redemande après chaque verre, de toute la soirée t'as du en boire une quinzaine à toi tout seul ! Mais passons, donc tu te souviens t'être éclater la tête sur le bar ? »

J'ai le réflexe de me frotter le front afin de vérifier ses propos mais le regard que me lance mon ami m'annonce la blague !

« Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tu profites de mon amnésie ? »

Shika pouffe de rire !

« Je pouvais vraiment pas m'empêcher, tu aurais du voir ta tête ahahaha ! »

Après avoir au moins ris pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Shika poursuit son récit.

« Donc tu t'es brusquement relever comme animé par un démon, t'étais vraiment plus le naruto que je connaissais. T'as commencer à parler d'un mec dont t'arrêtais pas de rêver, qu'il te baisait comme aucun autre, et que t'arrivais pas a l'oublier. Bon ça moi je le savais déjà mais maintenant, genre t'as tout le bar qui est au courant. »

Shika s'arrête un instant pour boire son café qui ne doit plus être si chaud que ça, et aussi pour scruter ma réaction. Jusque la ça va encore, j,'ai déjà fait pire que ça. Comme par exemple finir par danser sur le bar en chantant mon amour pour un mec pour lui prouver que rien ne me gênais dans ce monde pour lui dire que je l'aimais. Tout ça sans même réellement être bourré, je me souviens parfaitement de tout les détails de cette soirée la.

« Mais encore ? » Je lui lance d'un aire inquiet. Shika a l'art de raconter les histoires et je sais bien qu'il garde le plus gros pour la fin.

« héhé, t'es impatient de savoir hein ? Bon Bon j'y viens, après avoir raconté tout ça à tout le monde t'es revenu boire un coup à coté de moi et t'as pleuré et râler que tu ne trouvais plus Sasori nulle part ailleurs que dans tes rêves. Sasori par ci Sasori par la, il me sortait un peu de la tète , excuse-moi pour ça, donc je t'ai offert un verre de plus pour te faire changer de disque. A ce moment là t'as un mec aux cheveux rouge qui à eu le malheur de rentrer dans le bar. »

J'écarquille mes yeux, non cela ne peut pas être Sasori après tout ce temps qu'il a disparu il n'a pas le droit de juste réapparaître comme ça, comme si de rien n'était.

« Nan, t'inquiète c'était pas Sasori. Mais il a vraiment du te taper dans l'œil car tu l'as collé toute la soirée, le pauvre. Une vraie gonzesse en chaleur ! Enfin je dis le pauvre mais au final il t'a quand même filé son nom et son numéro de portable. Regarde dans ton répertoire il s'appelle Gaara. Je pense qu'il a du te trouver plutôt marrant dans l'ensemble, il t'a offert un ou deux verre puis vers deux heures du mat il nous a quitté. A ce stade là de la soirée t'étais vraiment loin dans tes délires, j'ai décidé sage de te ramener chez toi avant que tu n'embrasse tout le monde dans le bar en pensant que c'était Sasori. »

Il soupire avant de se lever pour aller rincer sa tasse dans la cuisine, il est rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il me cache un détail sur la soirée et il a visiblement honte. Ne me dis pas que j'ai été jusqu'à l'embrasser lui quand même…

Shika revient s'asseoir dans le salon et frotte de sa main droite ses deux yeux. Il cherche ses mots avant de continuer.

« Donc pour vite finir le bordel que tu m'as foutu hier, sur le chemin du retour tu as fini par rappeler Gaara, tu lui a dis qu'il te plaisait et que t'aimerais lui faire l'amour jusqu'à en perdre conscience…. T'as du lui donner une forte impression pour une première rencontre si tu veux mon avis ! Il t'a carrément raccroché au nez ! T'as intérêt à t'excuser auprès de lui pour ton comportement si tu veux un jour avoir l'espoir de le revoir. Pour finir la soirée en beauté en te ramenant à la maison t'as eu l'audace de me pincé le cul alors rien que pour ça déjà tu me dois des excuses et ensuite t'as vomit dans tout l'appartement, y compris sur mes nouvelle godasses ! J'ai passé trois heures à tout nettoyer ! »

C'est sur ces mots que Shika fini de combler le vide dans ma mémoire, enfin je ne me rappelle toujours pas mais bon en fin de compte je m'attendais à pire quand même, enfin mis à part Gaara que j'ai du complètement vexer, rien de très grave et irrémédiable. Je me cale plus confortablement dans le canapé quelque part heureux d'avoir enfin la mémoire rafraîchie.

« Merci Shika, et encore désolé de t'avoir dégueulassé tes pompes et pincé ton tit cul ! Tu sais bien que quand j'ai trop bu j'ai tendance à oublier que t'aime pas les mecs, haha ! »

« … ouais, c'est pas une excuse mais bon la prochaine fois je te laisse crever sur le parquet de ton hall d'entrée ! »

L'après midi se passe tranquillement, on a ris toute la journée de mes conneries, jusqu'au moment ou je réalise que Shika avais pris une douche et qu'il ne s'était pas plaint que l'eau n'était pas chaude…

« Dis Shika, t'as fais comment pour prendre une douche chaude ? »

Il me dit d'un sérieux mortel, « Ben j'ai ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude tiens, pourquoi ? »

Je sais bien que je suis blond mais de la à ouvrir le mauvais robinet, hors que je prenais une douche tout les jours ça me parais bien gros. Il faut que je teste pour en être sur ! Quelques secondes à peines me suffirent à être dans ma sale de bain en train de faire couler l'eau pour être sur que l'eau chauffait bel et bien. Je n'ai pas l'air d'un abruti…

« Quoi t'es pas foutu d'ouvrir le bon robinet mon renard ? » Il explose de rire, se tenant le bide tellement il n'en peut plus. « Alors la t'es vraiment dans les vapes, pour en oublier à ce point quel est le robinet d'eau chaude, il te hante un peu trop le Sasori je pense. » il tente de reprendre son souffle avant de exploser à nouveau de plus belle.

« Ça va c'est bon t'as pas à te foutre de moi à ce point la non plus, c'est pas toi qui est hanté par ton ex qui a disparu depuis six mois sans laissé un mot ni aucune trace de lui ! »

Il reprend son sérieux, « ouais désolé mais la c'était trop fort Naru…. Et puis si tu veux mon avis tu devrais recontacter Gaara, t'avais l'aire de lui plaire malgré la bourde que t'as faite, si tu t'excuse peut être que il acceptera de te revoir ? Ça t'aidera peut être à oublier Sasori, et puis qui sait tu pourrais vraiment tomber amoureux à nouveau. »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas si il veut bien me reparler ça pourrais être sympa de le revoir. Même si je me souviens mais alors pas du tout de sa tète, il est beau au moins ? »

Ma question fait rire Shika, « ouais ça peut aller, fin je suis pas l'expert en la matière non plus quoi. Mais déjà il a la bonne couleur de cheveux ! »

Haaaa, toujours le mot pour rire Shika. Il n'a pas tord, j'adore les cheveux rouges, mais il faudrait encore que Gaara accepte mes excuses.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE 2 :**_

 _Flash-back_ _de deux ans, un ans et six mois avant la disparition de Sasori_

J'attendais impatiemment dans le bureau de mon éditeur ce jour la, j'avais presque terminé mon roman et il nous fallait discuter de la couverture de ce dernier. Mon éditeur m'avait promis de me présenter un des meilleurs designers de la boite, un certain Sasori. Autant lui pouvait être super emballé à l'idée de faire travailler ce type pour mon livre, autant moi, j'avais une idée bien précise de ce que je désirais, et je n'étais pas prés de céder quoi que ce soit à ce designer que je ne connaissais pas ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que mon éditeur me mettais un abrutit dans les pattes et j'avais bien peur que ce Sasori n'en soit un de plus à ajouté à la liste.

Enfin après de longues minutes d'attente la porte du bureau s'était ouverte et les deux personnages entrèrent dans la pièce. Mes yeux s'était posé d'abords sur mon éditeur que j'avais salué avec un sourire, un peu forcé je devais l'avoué, puis ils se posèrent finalement sur ce type. Il était pas vraiment grand, mais il avait une de ses présence. Habillé d'un petit veston en cuir noir souligné de quelques traits blanc sur le col replié, avec en dessous un-t-shirt blanc qui tombait sur son jean noir, il était vraiment classe. Puis après avoir détaillé sa tenue mon regard s'arrêta sur son visage, on aurait dis un ange ! Un ange à la chevelure de feu. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que mon éditeur pour une fois avais vraiment fait fort, ce mec avait le physique d'une star !

L'éditeur s'était éclairci la voix avant de nous présenter l'un à l'autre, « Bon voila Naruto je te présente Sasori, il est nouveau dans la boite mais il a su faire ses preuves et je suis convaincu que tu sauras apprécier son travail autant qu'il apprécie le tiens. »

Sur ses mots Sasori m'avais salué d'un signe de tête et m'avais tendu la main, que j'avais serré en retour.

« Sasori, enchanté de faire votre connaissance monsieur Uzumaki. J'espère que nous nous entendrons à merveille. » Il m'avait offert un superbe sourire, qui avais eu l'art de me faire fondre en quelques secondes. J'étais sous son charme.

J'avais mis du temps à décrocher de son sourire pour pouvoir enfin lui répondre.

« Ouais, j'ai hâte de commencé ! Puis tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Naruto si tu veux. Après tout nous allons travailler ensemble sur ce projet donc autant viré les formalités.»

Son sourire s'était élargit encore un peu plus et il avait acquiescer de la tête, « Ça marche Naruto ! »

J'avais vraiment hâte de travaillé ensemble !

Les journées était devenues longue, mon éditeur n'arrêtais pas de me casser les pieds car les scènes érotiques de mon prochain livre n'était pas suffisamment réaliste... Comment étais-je sensé écrire une scène érotique entre une femme et un homme, hors que je n'avais aucune attirance pour les femmes. Certes j'avais essayé de coucher avec une femme par le passé mais cela m'avait dégoutté plus qu'autre chose. Bien sûr mon éditeur n'était pas au courant de mes préférences … Il aurait peut-être fallut que je lui dise, j'aurais peut-être eu le loisir d'écrire des romance entre mecs…. Ou bien un C4 dans ma boite aux lettres au choix.

Une fois rentré chez moi je m'étais jeté sur mon canapé, j'avais étalé mes jambes sur la table basse et allumé la télévision pour regarder mon émission de la soirée. Une série télévisée humoristique, rien de mieux pour se détendre ! J'avais été distrait par la sonnerie de mon portable, il s'était agît d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas encore.

« Allo ? »

« Salut Naruto, c'est Sasori, tu te rappelle de moi j'espère ? »

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à entendre sa voix! Je m'étais redresser instantanément.

« Ouais bien sur que je me rappelle, encore heureux que je n'oublie pas les gens avec qui je travaille ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Haha, oui c'est pas faux, je vais bien mais je ne t'appelle pas pour parler de moi, je voulais commencer au plus tôt la couverture de ton livre, je viens de finir de le lire et j'accroche vraiment à l'univers que tu y crées. Étant donné qu'il n'est pas trop tard ce soir ça te tenterais de sortir boire un verre, et même manger ensemble histoire qu'on puisse en parler un peu ?»

J'avais brièvement regardé ma montre avant de lui répondre, il n'était effectivement que 19 heures. Et la faim me tiraillait le ventre !

« Ouais, ok ça marche, tu veux aller manger où ? Si tu aime manger un peu épicé j'ai un restaurant indien qui déchire ! »

« Un restaurent Indien ? Génial je n'ai encore jamais essayé, ce sera l'occasion de découvrir leurs cuisines. Je te rejoins chez toi ? Ou tu me rejoins chez moi ? J'habite pas loin de ton agence, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrange le plus. »

L'indien n'était pas très loin de ma boite donc oui c'était plus simple de le rejoindre chez lui.

« Je te rejoins chez toi, le resto est juste à coté de l'agence. Passe moi le nom de ta rue et le numéro que je me perde pas haha ! »

 _( Oui car je me perdais facilement ok ?!)_

« C'est le 25 chemin des Sables, je t'attendrais en bas de l'immeuble, tu serais la dans combien de temps à peu près ? »

« Disons dans un quart d'heure à peu près ? C'est le temps que je mets environs pour me rendre à l'agence. »

« Ok alors je te dis à tout de suite Naruto ! »

J'avais pris le temps d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain, histoire d'être quand même présentable. Apres tout Sasori avait beaucoup de présence, alors hors de questions de ressembler à un pouilleux. Une fois satisfait de l'image que me renvoyais le miroir, je suis parti enfilé mes chaussures noir cirées. Et bien évidemment je n'avais pas oublié ma paire de lunettes solaires favorites, que j'avais placé dans mes cheveux, un peu comme un serre-tête. Elles retenaient les mèches rebelles qui tombaient dans mes yeux.

L'air frais m'avais envahi dès que j'avais mis les pieds dehors. Et c'était réjoui que j'avais parcouru le chemin pour rejoindre Sasori.

Comme il me l'avait dit au téléphone plus tôt Sasori m'avait attendu en bas de son immeuble. Mon cœur s'était encore une fois arrêté de battre, comme atteint d'un deuxième coup de foudre ! Il était emmitouflé dans un manteau rouge comme ses cheveux, qui lui tombais jusqu'aux genoux. Avec en dessous un jean noir et une paire de chaussures rouges foncées. Il était clair qu'il tenait beaucoup à cette couleur.

Sasori m'avais remarqué au loin, et il s'était approché de moi à grand pas, un énorme sourire des plus hypnotisant sur les lèvres. J'en avais été convaincu, j'étais vraiment tombé amoureux de lui au premier regard.

D'une certaine façon Sasori et moi on avait fini par se voir quasiment tout les soir de la semaine et encore plus les week-ends. Le courant était passé du premier jours entre nous et depuis nous avions été inséparables. Je me languissais de jours en jours de ne pas oser à lui avoué que en fin de compte notre amitié ne me suffisait plus. Mes rêves avait été peupler par son visage et sa voix si envoûtante.

Mon éditeur lui appréciait Sasori tout autant car ce dernier m'avait énormément motivé dans l'écriture de mes romans. En pas moins de deux mois j'avais réussi à terminer un livre entier, chose qui pour moi avait été un exploit.

En fin de compte c'est lui qui avait fini par avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, j'en avais été scotcher. Il n'avait rien trouvé de plus romantique qu'une chanson d'amour. Il m'avait invité chez lui un soir d'automne, il avait prévu les bougies et un repas exquis. Juste à la vue de la décoration de l'appartement j'avais cru rêver. J'avais attendu patiemment la fin de la soirée et la fin de sa douce chanson pour lui avoué que oui, moi aussi j'avais des sentiments a son égard.

Quelques mois plus tard, il avait emménagé chez moi et faisait partie intégrante de ma vie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

 _present_

J'observais son doux visage, il était si paisible si serein quand il dormait. Rien à voir avec le roux impassible éveiller ! Doucement et délicatement je glissais mes doigts dans sa chevelure flamboyante, les caressant et m'extasiais de cette texture si soyeuse. Je nichais mon visage dans son cou tout en continuant mes caresses sur quelques mèches rouges rebelles dans sa nuque. J'adorais son parfum légèrement épicé et boisé, il lui allait à la perfection. Je déposais un baiser au creux de son cou pour ensuite remonter le long de sa joue et l'effleurant légèrement du bout de mes lèvres, je lui soufflais un « Je t'aime » emplit de chaleur et d'amour. Un sourire se dessinait sur le doux visage de mon amant et il me répondit « moi aussi baka, je t'aime »

–-

Encore un rêve… J'ouvre les yeux pour les fixer sur le plafond blanc de ma chambre, m'imaginant pour la énième fois ce visage que j'avais tant aimé. Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il avait décidé de me quitter et qu'il ne reviendrait pas ! Shika avait raison, revoir Gaara ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, même si on fini pas par sortir ensemble un ami à qui parler ne me ferait pas de mal. J'allume mon téléphone pour chercher son nom dans mon répertoire et décide de lui envoyer un message pour déjà m'excuser ainsi que de l'invité à manger pour me faire pardonner.

« Salut, tu veux peut-être pas trop entendre parler de moi après la soirée de la semaine dernière, mais je tenais à m'excuser auprès de toi. Je me suis comporté comme un sagouin, un vrai connard. Donc je pensais si tu veux bien, pour me rattraper, t'inviter à manger un soir quand tu veux. Enfin voila encore désolé, Naruto. »

Gaara ne se fait pas attendre très longtemps à peine une dizaine de minutes lui suffirent pour envoyé une réponse.

« … J'accepte tes excuses, mais tu me refais le coup je risque de plus trop t'excuser. Je suis libre demain soir si tu veux. »

Je suis ravi, j'ai droit a une deuxième chance il ne faut surtout pas que je le déçoive ! Bon déjà le resto c'est impossible, j'ai plus un rond, donc il me reste à l'invité chez moi. J'espère qu'il ne trouvera pas ça trop suspect ! En attendant j'ai pas le choix, je ne peux même pas demander des sous à Shika, je lui dois déjà un resto !

« Ouais va pour demain soir, il y a des trucs que t'aime pas, en matière de bouffe hé. Je pensais te préparer un dîner chez moi, sans arrière pensé rassure toi ^^' »

Gaara doit être occupé ou hésitant car je n'obtiens qu'une réponse tard dans la soirée… Très tard ! Ce sont les vibrations de mon portable coller sous la joue qui me réveille vers trois heures du matin. C'est en râlant que j'ouvre un œil pour voir qui m'envoie un putain de message à cette heure la. Mais mon mécontentement fait vite place à un sourire en lisant le message de Gaara.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre plus tôt, je ne suis pas très doué avec les messages écrit, ni même pour faire la conversation à vrai dire, donc cela m'a prit du temps à te répondre… Je serais ravi de manger un de tes plats , et pour ce qui s'agit de mes goûts ne t'en fais pas je mange de tout. Donc on se donne rendez-vous chez toi vers quelles heures ? Enfin je pense que tu ne me répondras que demain matin vu l'heure qu'il est, haha ^^'. Dors bien Naruto »

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ses expressions mais mon imagination est amplement suffisante pour penser qu'il est bien trop mignon! Je m'empresse de lui envoyer une réponse.

« Génial ! J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas venir chez moi à vrai dire. 19 heure ça te vas ? Je te passerais l'adresse demain si tu veux et en cas vu que c'est pas simple à trouvé on peut se donner rendez-vous devant le carrefour market dans l'Allée des Vertes Feuilles. Ce sera plus simple et en plus vu que j'ai deux trois trucs à acheté ça tombe nickel. Fait de beaux rêves Gaara ! »

Quelque minutes plus tard mon téléphone se remit a vibrer.

« Haaa, désolé, désolé, j'ai du te réveillé n'es-ce pas ? :')  
Et 19h au carrefour c'est bon, au moins je sais où il se trouve celui là.  
Je suis bien curieux de savoir ce que tu vas me préparer à manger :p »

Je n'y ai pas encore trop pensé en fait, j'attends un peu, genre au magasin que l'inspiration me vienne ! Et puis je ne vais pas lui avouer que c'est lui qui m'a réveillé quand même, il est vraiment adorable de s'en inquiété comme ça.

« Non t'inquiète tu ne m'as pas réveillé, je ne dormais pas encore vraiment, j'essaie d'avancé sur mon livre en attendant ta réponse et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Et pour le plat ce sera une surprise héhé ! :p »

« Oh, t'es sur ? Tu peux le dire hein si tu dormais, après tout il est déjà 3 heures du matin !  
Tu écris un livre ? Il parle de quoi ? Si je suis trop curieux hésite pas à me le dire ^^' »

Trop curieux ? Non plutôt trop mignon ! Et puis c'est pas lui qui disait il y a un moment être mauvais en discussions ? Il me captive complètement !

« Ouais, j'essaye de finir un roman, mais j'ai comme on pourrait dire un petit blocage ^^' »

« Ah,…., Je peux peut-être t'aider à trouver l'inspiration ? »

« Si tu veux… mais peut être que ce que j'écris ne te plairas pas ^^', j'étais partis sur une histoire romantique entre deux mecs, ça plaît pas à tout le monde donc je comprendrais si ça te dégoûte. »

C'est avec incertitude que j'envoie ce dernier message. Si cela se trouve il ne me répond même plus vu mon penchant homosexuel. Ce n'est pas non plus que je m'en cache à vrai dire.

Le téléphone vibre entre mes main et c'est un peu angoissé que j'ouvre le message.

« Non du tout cela ne me dégoûte en rien. Vas-y explique moi un peu ton histoire ^^ »

Un sourire soulager sur le visage je me met à rouler d'un coté du lit à l'autre tellement je me sentais bien. Gaara, t'es magique.

« OK ! Alors je te fais vraiment un mini résumé par écrit et si tu veux demain je peux te passer une copie intégrale du livre :D  
L'histoire ce déroule dans le présent, mais dans un monde/univers différent, un monde ou plusieurs villages se font un peu une guerre incessante. Les gens de ce monde sont tous des ninjas maîtrisant ce qu'ils appellent le chakra. Ils utilisent le chakra pour créer du ninjutsu ou genjitsu mélanger à du taijutsu. Ça c'est pour l'univers ^^  
Maintenant les persos, le principal c'est un garçon aux cheveux brun, surnommé le corbeau. Il est très asocial, mais il va faire la rencontre d'un garçon très turbulent, un jeune artiste à la chevelure blonde très longue.  
Pour le moment ils sont très bons amis, mais je bloque à savoir comment faire évoluer l'histoire en histoire d'amour.  
Si tu pense que c'est complètement nul et bidon hésite pas à me le dire je ne me vexerais pas ou alors très peu haha ! »

J'en reviens pas on discute déjà depuis une heure par texto, ça faisait un baille que je n'avais plus ressenti cette connexion avec quelqu'un. Cette envie de parler sans relâche, de m'ouvrir et de connaître l'autre ! C'est peut-être par ce que je ne me souviens pas vraiment de lui que c'est plus simple ? Ce coté un peu mystérieux et épistolaire? J'en sais trop rien, mais ça me fait un bien fou.

Gaara a l'aire tout aussi accrocher à son portable que moi !

« Hooo, ok, pas mal du tout et non je ne trouve pas ton récit bidon et nul ^^ Bien au contraire il est original. Je vais réfléchir comment tu pourrais faire avancé l'histoire, mais je te le dis je ne suis pas un expert en histoire d'amour, c'est même plutôt l'inverse donc ne t'attends pas à des trucs super originaux. ^^'

Je vais essayer de t'écrire quelques idées sur papier pour demain soir ^^ »

Il est vraiment trop chou, je commence déjà à vraiment l'apprécier ce mec ! J'ai trop hâte de le rencontrer. On s'entend vraiment trop bien, rhaaaaaa, il ne faut pas que je me foire demain soir !

« Ne te force pas trop hein ^^ si tu n'as pas d'idées c'est pas grave, puis je voudrais pas que cela te fasse revivre de mauvais souvenirs ^^' Pour ma part j'avais commencé ce livre il y a sept mois, mais j'ai eu un choc sentimental et depuis c'est le néant total. Je t'apprécie vraiment et j'aimerais pas que tu te fasse du mal pour moi »

« C'est avec plaisir que j'ai envie de t'aider ne t'en fais pas, si c'était si douloureux que ça je ne t'aurais pas proposer mon aide non plus ^^ »

« Ok ^^ merci Gaara t'es vraiment génial, j'ai hâte d'être demain ! »

« Ouais moi aussi j'ai super hâte de te revoir :D et du coup pas bourré haha ! »

« Héhé, ouais,… Encore désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire de déplacé ^^' J'étais un peu trop bourré… »

(Même si je m'en souviens pas trop, que c'est Shika qui m'a tout rappelé !)

« Ouais un peu trop oui xD J'admets que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu m'appelle dans la soirée et encore moins pour me dire ce que tu m'as dit, enfin le coté positif c'est que tu n'as pas l'alcool mauvais ! Haha ! »

« Ouais ^^' »

Je suis plus que gêner, c'est horrible. Résultat je ne sais même plus quoi lui dire maintenant… J'avoue que la fatigue n'y aide pas, j'ai les yeux qui commencent à se fermer tout seul. Un coup d'œil sur l'heure eu l'effet de me fatiguer encore plus ! Il est déjà cinq heure du matin, abusé on a discuté pendant deux heures et je m'en suis même pas rendu compte ! Le réveil allait être difficile demain, enfin tout à l'heure. Mais je m'en fiche, discuter avec lui en vaut plus que la peine, limite j'ai envie de continuer à discuter jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne s'ouvrent plus. Si seulement je savais quoi lui dire …

Gaara reste silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis un nouveau message s'affiche sur mon téléphone.

« Te tourmente pas, ça arrive ce genre de chose. Et puis si tu te rattrape en me faisant à manger je ne peux qu'être content :p »

« Ah bon ? Tu connais quelqu'un à qui c'est déjà arriver ? Moi je pense que ça n'arrive qu'à un blaureau comme moi, xD. Pour ce qui est du repas je ferait de mon mieux, je cuisine pas très souvent en fait. Du coup ça risque peut-être même d'être dégueulasse xD »

« T'es pas obligé de faire spécialement à manger pour moi, enfin si tu cuisine déjà pas pour toi… Enfin je veux dire ça me fait super plaisir donc même si tu te loupe c'est pas grave. Ca me touche déjà énormément que tu essaye spécialement pour moi :$ »

Nyaaaa comment il veut que je ne rougisse pas à ce genre de messages ! Il est juste trop gentil, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me rater demain !

« Mais je compte pas me loupé, même si il faut que je recommence vingt fois tu mangeras quelque chose de correct, enfin tout du moins mangeable haha ! »

« Haha ok, mais te force pas non plus hein ! :D … Tu m'en veux si je vais dormir ? Je me lève dans pas super longtemps en faite du coup si je veux être un minimum en forme demain je ferais bien de fermer un peu les yeux ^^ »

Il me fait trop sourire ce mec, il se soucie même de me demander la permission d'aller dormir pour pas me laisser seul, il est adorable ! Puis c'est pas comme si il était pas cinq heures et demie ! Je n'aurais pas cru tenir si longtemps moi-même à discuter avec quelqu'un. Encore moins quelqu'un que j'ai à peine rencontré…

« J'allais juste te dire la même chose, j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seul, mais j'aime trop te parler donc je repoussais mes dernières limites pour pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps. ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne et douce nuit Gaara, et vivement demain soir ! Bisous ! »

« Merci Naruto, moi aussi j'apprécie énormément discuter avec toi :$ Passe une bonne nuit et fait de beaux rêves Naruto :D Bisous à toi aussi ! »

J'ai à peine le temps de finir de lire le message que mon cerveaux se déconnecte du monde réel ! Néanmoins je m'endors avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Vivement demain, j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à te connaître mieux cher Gaara ! Même si notre rencontre a plutôt commencé bizarrement, je pense qu'on s'entendra à merveille toi et moi.

 _Et voila pour la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._


	4. Chapter 4

_Présent_

Biiip, Biiip , Biiiip,…. Ghraaa un jour il faudrait que je change de réveil, celui-là est juste trop violent pour mes oreilles. Le souvenir des discutions me reviennent en mémoire et un sourire s'étale sur mon visage, il est temps que je me lève j'ai un paquet de choses à préparer avant ce soir. D'abords un brin de ménage, c'est un vrai foutoir !

Je me jette hors du lit, en mode super motivation ! Et c'est parti, les vêtements à la machine, les tasses et couverts usé qui traînent dans le salon au lave vaisselle, le coup de balai et enfin le coup de serpillière. Ah oui j'oubliais, faut que je refasse mon lit aussi. ( on sait jamais… Pas que j'ai de

Bon l'appartement est nickel, maintenant il faut que je trouve des idées pour le repas de ce soir et je ne connais qu'une personne au monde pouvant m'aider sur ce coup : Shika ! Faut que je l'appelle.

« Merde j'ai mis où ce putain de téléphone, faut toujours que je le perde au mauvais moment ! » Même si il n'y a jamais de bon moment pour perdre son portable hein !

Je fouille ma chambre, la salle de bain, la cuisine et aucune trace de ce téléphone, mais je l'ai mis où bordel ! La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé c'était hier soir pour discuter avec Gaara… Rien que d'y songé cela me fait sourire.

Donc par définition il doit être dans ma chambre c'est obligé. Mais je l'ai fouillé la tout à l'heure. Je crois que je vais m'arracher les cheveux aujourd'hui, je veux tellement que ce soit parfait que à coup sur je vais me foiré toute la journée ! Enfin bref je retourne dans ma chambre pour chercher ce fichu portable. Bon il était dans le lit donc il doit encore y être, j'attrape la couverture et l'envoie de l'autre coté de la pièce. Je balance à la suite les deux oreillers mais le portable n'apparaît toujours pas. Ça commence a bien m'énerver… Je fini par refaire mon lit et en soulevant la couette un « cloc » à mes pieds ce fait entendre. Sans même regarder je sais que c'est mon portable et je soupire de soulagement. Je pose la couverture sur mon lit et me baisse pour attraper ce que je cherchais. Deux messages non lu.

Premier message de la part de Shika vers 13 heures.

« Yo Mon renardeau, tu fais quoi ce soir, y a une fête ce soir au bar, si tu veux je t'invite !  
Je peux être chez toi pour 20 heures comme d'hab si tu veux y aller, réponds-moi pas trop tard quand même spèce de marmotte ! »

Et non désolé Shika ce soir j'ai un rencard héhé ! Le deuxième message vient de Gaara, envoyé à 8 heure ce matin, c'est vrai qu'il devait ce lever tôt ce matin. Dire que moi j'ai eu du mal à sortir du lit à 11 heures mais lui à du souffrir méchamment pour y arriver. Le pauvre !

Message de Gaara :

« Bonjour Naruto, tu as bien dormi ? Moi je suis déjà au boulot ^^ Je suis un peu fatigué mais j'ai trop hâte d'être ce soir !  
Bisous, passe une bonne journée :D »

Trop mignon ! Vraiment il me fait craquer, c'est pas légal d'être aussi adorable. Et moi qui n'ai même pas pu me réveillé tôt ce matin, j'en aurai presque eu honte si je n'avais pas été me couché si tard haha !

« Coucou Gaara, désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, j'avais perdu mon portable et j'étais en plein rangement de mon appartement, donc je n'ai vu ton message que maintenant ^^. Mais, mais tu commence super tôt ! Tu fais quoi comme boulot pour commencer à cette heure la ? Si j'avais su je t'aurais dis d'aller dormir plus tôt, c'est ma faute que tu es fatigué, désolé ! »

C'est vrai que moi avec mon métier d'écrivain je me levais un peu à l'heure que je voulais, le plus important c'était de finir le livre dans les délais, après que je travaille de jour ou de nuit mon éditeur lui s'en foutait complètement.

Bon c'est pas ça faut que j'appelle Shika maintenant, sinon je vais jamais arriver à être prêt a temps.

« Yo Naru, me dis pas que tu viens seulement de te lever maintenant quand même ! »

« Naaaan, quand même pas ! J'avais perdu mon portable et je viens seulement de le retrouver ! »

Shika se mit a rire de l'autre coté du fil.

« Ouais, y a que toi pour perdre ton portable comme ça, haha ! Donc t'as vu mon message ? Tu viens à la soirée ? »

« Ouais, j'ai vu ton texto mais je pourrais pas venir ce soir Shika, j'ai invité Gaara à venir manger chez moi ce soir »

Shika glousse. « Hoooooooo, Bien bien mon renardeau héhé ! T'oublieras pas de me raconter tout les détails demain hein ? »

« T'es trop curieux parfois, c'est juste un repas comme ça pour me faire excusé de l'autre fois ! Rien de plus ! »

Je suis rouge, comme si j'avais été pris en flag !On ne peut même plus inviter un ami sans que son ami n'y trouve quelque chose de suspect.

« Bon sinon au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, j'ai besoin de conseils. Je sais pas quoi lui faire à mangé ce soir. Et vu que je suis un boulet en cuisine j'ai besoin de tes conseils en ors. »

Shika se remit a gloussé de plus belle, pire qu'une nana celui la ! Limite j'ai envie de l'envoyer paître pour son manque de respect ! Non mais franchement !

« Haaaa, parce qu'en plus c'est TOI qui fais à mangé à ton petit rouquin ? Mais c'est trop meuuuugnon tout ça ! Si j'avais cru un jour entendre ça de ta pars je ne l'aurais jamais cru haha ! »

« Ta gueule, déjà c'est pas mon rouquin et ça m'es déjà arriver de faire à manger ! Maintenant si tu veux pas m'aider c'est pas grave je me débrouillerais tout seul !»

Grrrr non mais, c'est pas mon rouquin, ni rien de plus. Et puis j'en aime qu'un de rouquin et c'estSasori ! Il le sait parfaitement bien. C'est vrai que je l'apprécie bien Gaara, mais je ne le connais pas plus que ça encore et puis je ne le vois qu'en ami. Je ne me souviens même plus de son visage, j'ai beau y mettre toute ma concentration, c'est en vain.

« Naaan, mais le prends pas mal Naru. Je vais te donner des conseils t'inquiète pas va. Ton repas il sera parfait ! »

« Humpf, alors ok. Tu me conseil quoi comme plat ? Rien de trop compliqué hein, j'ai dis que je faisais parfois à manger mais je suis pas cuistot quatre étoile ! »

Il réfléchi quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ok alors prends de quoi noté, en entrée tu prépare des amuse-gueules : Des cornichons avec une tranche de filet de saxe ou de York autours comme tu veux, et des asperges cuites dans une tranches de lard. Je pense que c'est de ton niveaux c'est pas compliqué à faire. »

Je l'écoutais soigneusement en notant ces conseils consciencieusement. Je hochais la tête de temps en temps, même si il ne pouvait pas me voir. Je doit carrément avoir l'aire d'un débile la à noter toute la liste que Shika m'énonce.

« Ensuite, tu prends un plat à tarte rond, tu étale ta pâte feuilletée dedans sur le film cuisson fourni avec la pâte, tu pique quelques trous avec la point de ton couteau ou avec ta foruchette. Ensuite tu y étale de la crème fraîche épaisse, tu assaisonne avec du sel, poivre et ciboulette. Pardessus tu y mets des rangées de crevettes équeutées. Des rondelles de tomates et une bonne dose de gruyère ! Et tu envois le tout dans le four à 180 degrés pendant 20/25 minutes.

Et en dernier tu peux faire des mugcakes, c'est pas mal pour regarder la télé et manger tranquilou son dessert. Enfin après c'est mon avis héhé. Pour le mugcake faut que tu regarde sur internet, je connais pas les dosages. Ça te vas comme menu mon poulet ? »

« Un peu que ça me va ! T'en génial Shika, je t'aime ! Enfin je t'adore hé le prends pas dans le mauvais sens »

« Ouais t'inquiète je sais, profite de ta soirée Naru, et te foire pas surtout héhé. Je te dis à demain, je t'appellerais pour savoir comment ça c'est passé. Ciao mon renardeau »

« Ouais à demain Shika, et encore merci »

Génial, maintenant reste plus qu'à tout préparer ! Faut que j'aille au magasin, il me reste plus tant de temps que ça il est déjà 18 heures, … Je dois aller chercher Gaara au carrefour dans une heure… Il faut que je me dépêche là ou je vais être à la bourre !

En deux secondes et demie j'ai enfilé mes chaussures et ma veste et en deux de plus je me retrouve dehors au pied de mon immeuble. Le supermarché n'est pas très loin, à peine cinq minutes de marche, mais ça c'est sans compté la vieille dame qui vient de se casser la figure devant mes yeux… Je peux juste pas la laissé là sans l'aider,… pourquoi je me sens le devoir de l'aider…. du coup j'ai fini par craquer et je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à chez elle…. Après avoir refuser trois invitation à venir prendre le café afin de me remercier, j'arrive à reprendre la direction du supermarché qui maintenant se trouve à plus d'un quart d'heure d'où je me tiens actuellement ! C'est au pas de course que je rejoins le magasin. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, c'est sûrement un nouveau message de Gaara ! Rhaaa il faut vraiment que j'arrête de sourire au moindre message de sa part !

Message de Gaara :

« Coucou, je travail dans une agence artistique, je suis le directeur donc il faut que je montre l'exemple à mes employé. Et en général je suis assez occupé donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour envoyer de messages ^^'  
Je pars de chez moi je suis au magasin dans dix minutes ^^ à de suite Naruto ! »

Ok dix minutes, je n'ai que dix minutes pour trouver tout les ingrédients pour les plats de ce soir ! Ça va être la course ! Une fois arriver au magasin je fonce d'un rayon à l'autre pour trouvé ce qu'il me faut, j'ai même presque oublié de quoi boire tellement je suis pressé. Je n'ai pas envie de faire attendre mon rendez-vous ! C'est con je ne me rappelle même pas ce que Gaara buvait à la soirée l'autre fois… C'est pas grave je prends deux trois trucs différents, du vin, du rhum et du jus de fruit, ce sont des classiques après tout.

Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau, ce coup si je suis sure qu'il est déjà devant le magasin et qu'il s'impatiente ! Je dépose d'abords mes courses sur le tapis roulant de la caisse avant de saisir mon portable. C'est avec soulagement que je voix sur mon écran s'afficher le nom de Shika ainsi que l'heure affichant 18:58. Connaissant mon ami, il doit surement etre curieux de savoir comment je me débrouille, et à quel point que me foire dans mon timing de ma soirée. ( Je ne suis pas encore en retard ! )

19 heures tapante, je sort enfin du magasin, pile poil à l'heure, et trop fier de moi de ne pas être en retard pour une fois ! Maintenant il faut que je reconnaisse Gaara, je ne me souviens toujours pas vraiment à quoi il ressemble, juste qu'il n'était pas trop mal foutu et qu'il avait les cheveux rouges, selon Shika.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici le prochain chapitre, ons fait un petit saut dans le passé. Merci à ma nouvelle Béta-lectrice Amaranphine, qui m'aide beaucoup a corrigé mes petites fautes d'orthographes ;)

Bonne lecture a vous !

« Si tu te grouilles pas tu vas finir par être en retard Sas ! Si ça se trouve tu vas rater la plus belle occase de ta vie, et ça parce que monsieur Sasori n'arrive pas à sortir de son pieu… Ce serait vraiment con tu sais. Donc tu vas me bouger ton joli petit cul de ce lit avant que je ne vienne moi-même te le botter ! »

Les couettes s'agitèrent et une tignasse rouge feu sortit le bout de son nez. Il avait les sourcils froncé et un sourire en coin. Ho que je connaissais bien cette expression là. Celle qui me disait « Héhé, vas-y viens. Tu sais que c'est ce que j'attends depuis que tu t'es levé ! »

Je lui offris ma plus belle bouille d'ange, genre je suis un ange moi haha. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et Sasori resta hypnotiser et ne quitta plus mon regard. Tant et si bien qu'il ne remarquait pas que petit a petit mes mains se rapprochèrent du drap, que je finis par tirer d'un coup sec. Dévoilant ainsi son corps de mannequin si appétissant. Je le regardais de haut en bas avec mon petit sourire en baie.

« Hé ! Non mais rends-moi çà tout de suite ! Il fait un froid de canard dans cette piaule ! »

« Hoo mais ça tombe bien, j'avais cru comprendre que rien que la vue de mon corps pouvais te réchauffer »

Je le regardais avec désir et le narguais avec un grand sourire. Et c'est très intéresser que mon homme s'approcha de moi , agrippant mon haut noir de ses deux mains, me tirant sur le lit pour me retrouver à cheval sur ses hanches.

« Allez Naru dis moi, dis moi combien tu as envie de moi. Ça serait très dommage de ne pas profiter de cette dernière heure, tu sais le temps risque d'être long après mon départ…. »

C'est vrai que j'allais devoir me passer de lui pendant je ne sais combien de temps, mais bon c'est pour sa carrière donc je surmonterais cette épreuve pour le bien de notre amour ! Bon dieu il avait aucune idée de combien il allait me manquer ! J'allais même carrément déprimer dès la première minute ou il sera partit.

Sûrement qu'il sera en retard ce matin mais connaissant Sas, il imaginera bien vite un excuse bidon à Ino ( c'est sa manager ). Depuis le temps elle devrait avoir l'habitude des ses petit caprices de star.

Je me suis penché et lui ai susurré à l'oreille « Profite car après tu risque de te sentir tellement seule et en manque de moi que tu sera obliger de faire avec une photo et quelque petits messages pimenter de ma part »

Il ricana et ses mains saisirent fermement mes hanches pour bien me faire sentir son érection tout contre mon intimité.

« Hooo, mon cher prince pense que je ne peux pas me passer de lui ? »

« Héhé, carrément tu en serais malade j'en suis sur. »

« Mais tu sais t'as carrément raison Naru, c'est pour ça que la maintenant, tout de suite je vais te prendre, et encrer dans ton corps ce qu'est le vrai plaisir ! T'auras même pas le temps de réfléchir tellement ce sera bon. »

Tout en me dévisageant il m'arracha mon haut et me griffa le dos de haut en bas, marquant ainsi son territoire sur mon corps. Il me faisait gémir de plaisir, mais je savais que ce n'était que le début.

Le désir brûlait au fond de moi, je le griffais en retours, le mordais et l'embrassais. Je cherchais désespérément ses lèvres, pressant mon bassin plus fort contre lui.

Sasori me saisit les épaules et me fit basculer sur mon coté, me retrouvant ainsi sous son corps en ébullitions totale. Je ne me lasserais jamais de pouvoir admirer et toucher ses parfaites courbes. Ce mec était juste trop parfait et le meilleur dans toute cette histoire, il était tout à moi !

Je glissais mes doigts sur son torse remontant jusqu'à son visage pour l'approcher du mien, dans l'espoir de capturer ses lèvres. Mais le rouquin en décida autrement. Au lieu de m'embrasser il parcourut mon cou et mon torse avec sa langue redescendant vers mon ventre centimètre par centimètre. Il souriait à mes gémissements, me mordant même afin de me faire trembler encore plus. Il descendit encore et encore et bientôt le restant de mes vêtements formèrent un tas au pied du lit.

L'aire me manqua lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur mon membre en érection, me donnant des frissons qui me remontait le long de mon échine. Mais j'en voulais bien plus que cela, je voulais le sentir jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

« Han, Sas, J'en peux plus,…, c'est trop bon… »

Il s'arrêta net, m'empêchant ainsi de venir. Il se redressa, vint m'embrasser et tout en me fixant du regard il redressa une de mes jambes.

« C'est ça que tu veux, princesse ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être sexy quand il prenait cet aire dominant, mais sérieux, je suis pas une princesse Sas. Et pour appuyer mes pensées, je le fis basculer sur le dos.

« C'est qui que tu appelle princesse, hein ? Une princesse n'oserai pas de te chevaucher comme je le fait. »

Je saisis son membre et sans plus tarder je le fis entrer en moi. J'avais chaud, j'avais envie qu'il bouge et me fasse crier de plaisir au point de plus avoir de corde vocal, je m'enivrais de cette érection en moi qui me procurait des sensation divine quand il se mit à bouger. Il me faisait tourner la tête par un simple regard comme à la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'aimais cet homme plus que tout au monde. J'aimais… j'aimais ses mains qui parcourent mon corps du bout des doigts me donnant la chair de poule, j'aime sentir son regard gourmand se poser sur mon corps. Je l'aimais tout simplement. Je me consume sous ses baisers qui me font gémir légèrement…

C'est avec pas moins d'une heure de retard qu'on sortit de l'appartement. Nous retrouvant ainsi face à une Ino complètement folle de rage.

« Bordel de merde, mais ca fait deux heures que j'essaye de te joindre ! T'es au courant qu'on avait rendez-vous à 14H tapante pour éviter les embouteillages ? Non ça ne te revient pas ? Une heure de retard bordel mais j'ai fait quoi au bon dieu pour être ton manager ! »

« Ça va c'est bon Ino, calmes toi, on aura cas leurs dire qu'il y avait un peu de trafic ils comprendront. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule Sas, c'est ça ?! Tu te pointes une heure en retard à cause de ton nouvelliste à deux balles et toi tu penses que JE vais m'excuser pour toi ? Non mais y a pas écrit grosse quiche sur mon front ! »

Je pouffais de rire, car Sas et moi nous l'imaginions déjà avec ce ' grosse quiche' sur son front. Et puis c'est qui, qu'elle appelle nouvelliste à deux balles non mais ho ! Ils se vendent plutôt bien mes récits. Bon ok ils sont un peu érotiques et classiques sur les bords mais ce n'est pas une raison de me traiter de mauvais écrivain.

« Bon tu comptes rester planter là comme un con ou on peut y aller la !? Ce n'est pas que je veux te presser mais l'heure tourne et ça fait dix minutes qu'on aurait déjà pu partir. Donc fait la bise à ton blond et on se casse. »

Sasori se moquait d'elle mais on sait tout deux qu'elle a une patience en or avec nous deux. C'est qu'il faut nous supporter haha.

Il se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Je n'aimais pas les au revoir même si je savais que c'était juste un voyage professionnel et qu'il reviendrait assez vite. C'est ma moitié et je n'étais pas bien quand il était loin de moi. Une larme coulait le long de ma joue lorsque nos lèvres se quittèrent. Sasori l'essuya et me déposa un léger baiser avant de monter dans la voiture. Ino claqua la portière et dans une fraction de seconde la voiture prit la route. Je tenta de la suivre du regard mais elle se perdit vite dans le trafic, me laissant là sur le trottoir, seul. Bonjour la déprime.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : L'accident qui a tout fait basculé.**

Point de vue de Sasori.

L'aire était frais dehors, agréablement fais. Aujourd'hui avait été une longue et bonne journée. J'avais enfin réussi à signer un contrat avec un écrivain Anglais. J'allais créer ses futurs couvertures de best sellers. J'étais tellement excité et je ne pouvais même pas partager toute cette émotion avec mon bien-aimé. Résultat me voilà accoudé sur un muret de la plage. Je m'étais même offert une bouteille de rhum à l'occasion. Je sortit mon portable de ma poche arrière, dans le but bien précis d'appeler ma moitié qui me manquait atrocement.

« coucou mon amour, alors comment a été ta journée ? J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir ! Pour ma part j'ai signé enfin le contrat avec l'Anglais. »

Naruto, comme à son habitude ne mit pas longtemps à répondre. Cinq secondes top cronos !

« hoo salut mon coeur, c'est vraiment génial je suis vraiment fier de toi tu le mérites vraiment ! Et dis moi c'est quand que tu rentre que je puisse te dévorer enfin après pas loin de deux semaines d'absence ? J''en meurs d'envie ! »

Un sourire naquis sur mon visage, c'est sur ce mec me rends complètement gaga. Rien que de l'imaginer je vois en premier lieu ses yeux d'un bleu intense qui me donne des envie très peux catholique.

« J'ai prévu de rentrer demain Naru, mais te fais pas de souci c'est moi qui vais te manger en rentrant ! Mais avant, je vais un peu fêter ce nouveau contrat avec Ino et la bande. Donc je te souhaite une douce nuit mon ange. »

« Oui, oui, mais soit prudent quand même, te saoule pas trop non plus. »

Je bus une gorgée de ma bouteille puis rangea mon portable avant de repartir avec les autres pour le prochain bar. La soirée fut bien arrosée, Ino nous tenait à l'œil comme d'habitude. Nous commandant des jus de fruit à notre insu nous faisant croire qu'il s'agissait de cocktail. Trop bourré que nous étions pour remarquer la différence, on la croyait sur parole. Heureusement d'ailleurs car je ne veux même pas imaginer dans quel état on aurait été autrement.

Il était pas loin de cinq heure du matin lorsque nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel. Et pas la peine de vous dire que nous étions ivre morts. Même Sai qui en temps normal ne boit pas une goûte d'alcool, ne tenait même plus debout. Ino essayait temps bien que mal de passer la carte dans la fente pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hotel, mais en vains. Dans un ultime geste de lucidité, je lui pris la carte des mains et la glissa dans l'appareil. Ouvrant ainsi enfin cette fichue porte. Sai qui s'était appuyer sur la porte d'entrée s'écroula dans la hall dans un grand fracas, étalé de tout son long. Déjà au pays de Morphée, il était inenvisageable de le faire bouger de là. J'ai essayé une fois, deux fois puis l'envie soudaine de vomir me convainc que de continuer ce manège n'amènera rien de bon.

Ino ralla bruyamment tout en jetant ses escarpins dans la gueule de Sai, qui ne broncha pas sous l'impact. Elle tituba tant bien que mal jusqu'au canapé ou elle s'écria qu'il était en sa possession pour le reste de la nuit. Je rentrais a mon tours dans la suite, m'appuyant au mur ici et la pour ne pas chuter dans ma progression. Mission accomplie, j'ai réussi à atteindre un lit !

Le réveille fut des plus douloureux je dois dire. Mon crane était sur le point d'exploser. J'avais encore la nausée et lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le miroir de la penderie, je crus voir un fantôme. Ou pire un zombie ! J'avais des cernes noires, les trait tirer, les lèvres rêches et les cheveux n'en parlons même pas. Je suis sur que Naruto serait capable de me dire que j'étais sexy même dans cet état. Je me l'imaginais carrément me dire que ce n'était que mon imagination, qu'il m'aimais quand même ! En parlant de lui il fallait encore que j'aille lui trouver un petit souvenir, si je me dépêchais, les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillés, je devais arriver à revenir sans qu'ils s'aperçoivent de mon absence. Avec une immense dose de courage j'ai pris une douche et me suis habillé pour sortir. Histoire de ressembler à autre chose qu'un cadavre ambulant, ce serait vraiment bête de faire peur au vendeurs.

Une fois prêt je suis sortis de ma chambre, Ino était toujours au même endroit, c'est à dire le canapé, un bras pendant dans le vide et la bouche grande ouverte en un ronflement sonore. Sai lui n'avait pas bouger d'un cheveux du hall d'entrée, le pauvre je voulais pas être à sa place. Bonjour les courbatures au réveil ! Déjà que avec tout ce qu'on avait bu c'était pas jojo, mais là il allait vraiment avoir mal.

Je l'avais enjambé pour pouvoir sortir, chose pas évidente car il s'était vraiment bien étalé. Je me suis même demandé comment on avait fait pour ne pas finir étalé là avec lui en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Haaa, enfin dehors ! Allez c'était parti pour te trouver un petit cadeau princesse. Et j'avais déjà une petite idée. J'avais vu un magasin des plus intéressant hier soir, mais hors de questions que Ino ou Sai m'y accompagne, ça aurait été trop gênant.

Le magasin ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'hôtel, à peine quelques rues plus loin et je l'apercevais déjà au loin. Les panneau lumineux qui clignotaient dans la brume matinale. Les tenues fétiche et sexy dans la vitrine, pas besoin de dessin pour savoir de quel genre de magasin il s'agissait. Et c'est sans la moindre hésitation que j'avais poussé la porte d'entrée du shop. Un jeune homme au long cheveux blond m'avait salué depuis l'arrière boutique. Un bandeau retenait tant bien que mal ses cheveux de tomber dans son visage, mais sans trop de succès. Une grosse mèche lui cachait la moitié de la figure. Un tatouage d'un oiseau lui couvrait le cou, et disparaissait sous son shirt de metaleux. Je devais avouer qu'il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder.

Mais assez traîner comme ça, si je me dépêchais pas Ino allait me tomber dessus.

« bonjour, je peux vous demander un renseignement ? »

Le jeune homme avait déposé les affaires qu'il était en train de trié pour venir à moi.

« Bien sur, qui puis-je faire pour ton joli minois ? »

J'avais ricané à sa façon plutôt osée de s'adresser de la sorte à un client. J'avais décidé de jouer le jeu, et de rigoler un peu.

« Le joli minois cherche un nouveau jouet pour faire grimper son amant au murs. Et je me demandais si vous aviez des choses sympas à lui proposer étant donner qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Sa manager ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller et à venir le chercher par la peau du coup. »

Le vendeurs eut un grand sourire, ayant l'aire d'apprécier ma réponse.

« hun, très intéressant, alors, alors alors. J'ai quelques nouveautés qui devraient plaire à ta requête. »

Sur ses mots il m'avait guidé vers un rayon ou visiblement ils affichaient toutes leurs nouveautés. Il m'avait présenté une petite boite noire. Je l'avais prise en mains et l'avait observé avec intérêt.

« Il s'agit d'un gel chauffante hun. Elle agit seulement quand tu souffle dessus, c'est très excitant. Avec ça je te conseille une plume et un bandeau, pour rendre le tout encore meilleurs. »

Il marchait un peu plus loin dans le rayon, me tendant cette fois une paire de menottes et un flacon avec un liquide violet.

« Ce duo la est très sympa aussi, tu as comme tu peux le voir hun, une belle paire de menotte avec une vrai clef. Ainsi qu'un aphrodisiaque puissant qui devrait mettre à genoux ton damoiseau. Il n'aura jamais eu une envie aussi puissante pour toi. »

Très intéressant tout ça !

C'était fier de mon achat et avec hâte que j'étais sortit de la boutique avec mon petit sachet en mains.

Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que tout allait bientôt s'arrêter. Qu'en traversant la route pour me rendre à la boulangerie un peu plus loin, j'allais être percuter par une voiture. Je ne saurais vous dire si c'est par manque de sommeil ou par trop d'excitation que je n'avais pas vu le véhicule, mais les faits y étaient. La voiture m'avait fait voler dans les aires et après ce fut le grand trou noir.

Le chauffeur n'avait même pas prît la peine de s'arrêter pour vérifier si j'étais belle et bien mort ou juste étourdis. Il avait pris la poudre d'escampette laissant même une traînée de gomme noire sur le bitume. Le sac que je tenais il y avait un instant avec tant d'enthousiasme avait été écraser, laminé par les pneus du véhicule. Il n'en restait que des lambeaux.

J'apercevais au loin le jeune homme de la boutique sortir en courant, mais l'image était devenue déjà bien floue. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés avec pour dernière image son visage inquiet.

Le son de sa voix m'était parvenu au loin, mais mon cerveaux avait de déclaré forfait. Ce fut le trou noir complet.

 **Au même moment, à l'hôtel.**

« haaaaa, ma teeeete... »

Ino se levait tant bien que mal du canapé ou elle s'était avachit la veille.

« Saaaaas, t'es déjà debouuut ? »

pas de réponse...

Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Sasori, se tenant la tête, espérant ainsi que le sol sous ses pieds soit un peu plus droit et régulier. En vain, mais bon c'était déjà bien d'y croire !

Elle n'avait même pas prît la peine de frapper sur la porte, et était entrée avec fracas dans la pièce.

« C'est bon espèce de flemmard faut te lever la ! Allez debout , j'ai pas que ça à foutre ! »

Elle avait ouvert les rideaux, et laissant ainsi pénétrer le soleil radieux dans la petite pièce. Elle dut fermer les yeux tellement la lumière était forte et lui faisait mal.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin les ouvrir, son cœur s'était arrêté net ! Dégrisement express ! Un lit vide, une pièce vide, Son sang ne fit qu'un tours. C'était le cauchemars ! Il était passé ou encore ce con !

C'est avec grand pas qu'elle s'était rendue dans le salon ou Sai venait à peine d'émerger et se plaignait d'une terrible douleur au dos, et un peu partout en fait. Pas compliquer lorsqu'on dors dans des positions peu probable.

La blonde en furie ne le remarquais même plus, elle avait un objectif bien précis en tête : mettre la main sur le roux !

Elle parcourut son répertoire, à la recherche du numéro de Sasori, jurant a la tonne, car son téléphone n'allait pas assez vite à son goût.

Sai, remarquant l'énervement plus que visible de la manager, s'était approché d'elle l'air inquiet.

« il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Osa-t-il demander.

La blonde s'était emportée et avait commencée à crier sur le pauvre homme qui ne faisait que s'informer.

« Et comment qu'il s'est passer quelque chose ! Si au moins tu avais pu servir a quelque chose au lieu de dormir devant la porte d'entrée comme une guimauve ! T'aurai pu remarquer au moins qu'il sortait l'autre abruti ! Et maintenant c'est qui qui se tape le sale boulot c'est moi, et bien tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de courir après vous pour vos conneries à deux balles ! T'es au courant qu l'on pars dans exactement trente minutes ? Non je présume ! Vous en avez rien à foutre de toute façon c'est toujours moi qui doit trouver les excuse pour vos retards ! »

Elle continuait à venter sa colère sur Sai, ainsi que sur son pauvre portable. Lorsqu'elle eu enfin le numéro voulu a l'écran elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton vert dans l'espoir de faire aller plus vite les choses. Je vous assure cela ne fonctionne pas en général.

Sai qui la croyait déjà bien assez énerver à son goût la vit passer de l'énervement à une fureur noire en quelques secondes. Il entendit en même temps qu'elle la voix de Sasori sortir du téléphone.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Sasori, mais comme vous le voyez je n'ai pas le temps, donc soyez aimable et laissez moi un joli message après le bip sonore merci a vouuuuus ! »

« Je vais t'en faire moi du temps tu vas voire si tu ramène pas vite fait bien fait ton cul à l'hôtel ! »

Elle avait raccroché avec rage et avait plaqué son téléphone sur la table. Tapant du pied elle observait les alentours en espérant avoir une idée d'où pouvait bien se cacher le disparu. Son regard s'était arrêté sur Sai qui l'observait sans broncher depuis le début de la scène.

«tu comptes rester la longtemps à rien foutre ou tu vas te bouger pour le ramener ici ? » Lui aboyait-elle furieuse.

Ni une ni deux la porte d'entrée s'était refermée sur le jeune homme qui détalait comme un lapin, maudissant le rouquin pour avoir eu la bonne idée de sortir.

Ino ne perdait pas une seconde, elle reprit son téléphone pour appeler Naruto, si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui aurait une idée d'où pouvait être Sasori, c'était bien lui.

Il avait mit du temps à répondre mais avait finit par décrocher laborieusement.

« Alo... » avait-il dit à moitié endormi.

« Finit de paillasser, dit moi où est ton homme avant que je ne tue quelqu'un ! »

« hein ? »

« Fait pas le con avec moi je sais que vous vous parler sans arrêt donc tu dois bien être au courant d'où il se trouve là maintenant »

« Bah non il m'a rien envoyer depuis hier soir, je sais pas moi ce qu'il comptait faire ce matin. Et puis vous étiez pas sensé partir ce matin ? »

Naruto commençait à sentir l'inquiétude monter en lui mais ce n'étais pas la première fois que Sasori faisait ce genre de blague à Ino. Il était un peu sadique sur les bords et aimait lui en faire voire de toute les couleurs.

« Bah oui on DEVAIT partir ce matin mais tu vois il a eu la bonne idée de disparaître sans laisser de trace, ce qui à l'art de me mettre hors de moi tu vois ! Donc j'avais espoir que tu saches où il se trouvait mais vu que tu m'es inutile j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça ! »

Et c'était sur ses derniers mots fort aimable qu'elle avait raccroché.

Les minutes passaient et était vite devenu des heures. Chacun essayant de contacter Sasori, et chacun s'inquiétant un peu plus, en particulier Naruto.

Ino avait appelée les hôpitaux environnant, mais aucune nouvelles, elle avait même appelé la police mais eux non plus n'avait rien vu de particulier dans le cartier.

En espérant qu'il revienne à l'hôtel elle fini par réserver une autre nuit au cas ou, mais la encore Sasori ne réapparut pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara était déjà arrivé devant le magasin depuis peu et regardais les passants à la recherche du jeune blond. Il se souvenait de chaque trait du visage du jeune garçon, ses yeux d'un bleu comme aucun autre, ses cheveux blonds en batailles, doré comme le soleil, ses petits traits sur les joues. Il avait beau être saoul la dernière fois, il l'avait trouvé craquant et séduisant. Le coup de fil nocturne de ce dernier l'avait au premier abord choqué, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre du coup il avait fini par lui raccrocher au nez en espérant que Naruto soit trop saoul pour s'en rappeler. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec lui, loin de la en fait, mais il ne voulait pas d'une aventure d'un soir, et encore moins si on le lui demandait sur un coup de tête. Et puis étant donné qu'il était vraiment maladroit et n'avait jamais osé avouer qu'il aimait les garçons il ne savait pas du tout comment agir.

Ces parents avaient bien essayé de lui imposé tel ou tel fille, mais jamais leurs relations n'avaient fonctionné et les filles finissaient toujours par lui reprocher son manque d'intérêt et son manque d'expressions. Il n'avait jamais réussi à passé le cap de sortir avec un garçon et encore moins de couché avec quelqu'un, que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon.

C'est seulement depuis peu qu'il commençait à sortir et essayer de rencontrer des gens, histoire de suivre les conseilles de Témari, sa sœur. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouver dans le bar et qu'il avait rencontré Naruto, qui ce soir la était bien trop ivre pour se rappeler de quoi que ce soit, voir même de qui que ce soit. Ils avaient parlé de tout et n'importe quoi, mais Naruto semblait sans cesse revenir sur une personne nommé Sasori. Gaara avait trouvé le garçon sympathique et avait eu un pincement au cœur chaque fois qu'il avait remarqué dans les yeux du blond un reflet de tristesse et de remord. Naruto lui donnait envie de le protéger et de le couver, de lui remonter le moral, et c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait donné son numéro de portable dans l'espoir qu'ils se revoient.

Gaara ne se faisait pas de douces illusions, chaque fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant et avait eu l'envie d'approfondir le lien bourgeonnant, il s'était retrouvé face à une solitude douloureuse. Les gens ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Chose qu'il comprenait bien, qui voudrait perdre son temps avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Son regard se perd à nouveau dans la foule à la recherche du blond.

 _\- Point de vue de Naruto-_

Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde devant le magasin, je vais avoir du mal à repérer Gaara, en supposant qu'il soit déjà la. En fouillant parmi la foule mon regard se pose sur la seule personne aux cheveux rouges, il a le dos tourner et semble lui aussi chercher quelqu'un. Il n'est pas très grand, mais il est plutôt bien battit. Ce ne pouvait être que lui ! Je commence à m'approcher de lui alors que mes yeux tombent sur ce qui ma parole est une vrai belle paire de fesses bien rebondies et fermes, je dois refreiner l'envie de laisser glisser ma main dessus. Au lieu de cela je pose ma main sur son épaule.

Gaara se retourne brusquement, et à peine nos regard se croisent que le monde autours de nous arrête de tourner.

Je crois que c'est un scandale de ne pas m'être souvenu de son visage ! Il est fin et gracieux, ses yeux verts profonds entourés de khôl étaient juste magnifique. Ses cheveux rouges vont parfaitement à son tain pale, faisant ressortir ses lèvres et ses yeux encore plus fort. Il avait un physique des plus plaisants!

Son expression un peu timide et gênée me donne envie de le contemplé encore, mais vu que la source de son embarras vient probablement de moi je décide de finalement le saluer.

« Salut » Lui dis-je en lui offrant un de mes plus beaux sourires, « Tu m'as attendus longtemps ? »

Gaara sort de sa torpeur, frottant sa main vivement dans ses cheveux. Comme si il voulait balayer sa gêne.

« Oh,… Non, non ne t'en fait pas je viens seulement d'arriver. »

« T'es sur ? »

Il sourit et acquiesce timidement.

« Ok cool, je viens d'acheter le nécessaire pour ce soir, j'espère que tu aimes les crevettes ! »

« Oui,oui te fait pas trop de souci je mange presque de tout.»

Je lui propose de me suivre jusqu'à chez moi et il me suit sans plus dire un mot, la gêne se lisant toujours sur son visage. Shika m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas très bavard mais que quand il avait bu quelques verre, Gaara se changeais en un vrai moulin à parole ! J'étais bien curieux de voir cela, et ce coup si je veillerais à ne pas trop boire, ce serait bête de ne pas me rappeler de cette soirée.

On arrive au seuil de la porte de mon appartement, je dépose les sacs de courses à mes pieds afin de chercher mes clefs, chose qui me prend systématiquement une éternité. Un fois la porte ouverte, je prie Gaara de bien vouloir rentrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier hésite un instant avant de passer le pas de la porte.

Le rouquin observe la vaste pièce s'étendant devant lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'écrivain habite dans un si bel appartement tout seul. Gaara se dit que le blond avait un certain gout pour la décoration, sombre et épuré mais avec quelques touches de couleurs rouges et quelques meubles noirs brillants. Il possédait un bar américain avec juste derrière une cuisine toute équipée avec un ilot à son centre.

Je souris à mon invité en voyant qu'il avait l'aire d'apprécier la pièce. Apres tout j'avais mis beaucoup de temps à peaufiner ma décoration ! Je l'avais réalisée a l'époque où Sasori était encore la. Mon visage s'assombri un instant avant que je ne balaye ses pensées négatives de mes songes.

Je pars du coup déposer mes courses dans la cuisine pour enfin revenir vers Gaara.

« Tu veux peut être que je te débarrasse de ton manteau ? »

« Ah, euh oui, merci Naruto. »

Il me tend son manteau en rougissant un peu, puis je l'invite à s'assoir au bar pour qu'on puisse discuter pendant que je prépare le repas.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, j'ai pris du soda et si tu veux j'ai aussi quelques bières et du rhum. Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais boire alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. »

« … du soda c'est nickel. » Il me sourit timidement en acceptant le verre que je lui tends.

«Comment c'est passé ta journée, tu n'étais pas trop fatigué ? »

« Non, j'ai l'habitude en général je ne dors pas beaucoup. Et puis ce mois si est relativement calme au boulot donc ça va. … Au fait tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à préparer à mangé ? Je me sens un peu inutile et je suis pas très doué pour faire la conversation »

« Ce n'est pas du refus héhé, moi j'aime bien discuter mais la cuisine c'est pas trop trop mon fort MAIS, je m'applique ! »

Ouais enfin je m'applique mais je galère à moooooort ! Je tente de faire cuire mes roulades d'asperges dans ma poêle mais ça commençait plus à foiré qu'autre chose ! Le lard ne tenait pas autours de mes asperges et du coup ça ressemblait à … bah à rien en fait.

Gaara se lève du tabouret sur lequel il était installé pour venir me rejoindre de l'autre coté du bar. Il se poste à coté de moi et m'observe un instant.

« Tu avais prévu de préparer quoi ? Une bouillie d'asperges aux lards ? » Il se mit a pouffé de rire, non mais il se moque de moi la j'y crois pas !

« Moque toi seulement, soit heureux que le grand Naruto Uzumaki ce casse la tête pour te faire à mangé ! Je pense que j'ai du cuisiner deux trois fois dans cette cuisine depuis que j'habite ici. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, « T'es sérieux ? »

Je détourne le regard pour voir que mes légumes n'était plus qu'un amas noir au fond de ma poile … « Haaa, mais regarde tu me déconcentre aussi ! »

Le rouquin éclate d'un rire sincère et je ne mis pas longtemps à rire à mon tour aussi. C'est que de le voir heureux comme ça, ça fait du bien. Il a l'aire d'être une personne plutôt mélancolique donc arriver à le faire rire c'est un exploit en soit.

Une fois notre crise de rire passé il s'appuye sur mon épaule pour se ressaisir et reprendre son souffle. Ce qui eu pour effet de me faire légèrement rougir.

« Je confirme tu n'es pas très doué en tant que cuistot haha, mais par contre pour mettre de l'ambiance et me faire rire tu es le plus fort. »

« Mouais… » Fis-je avec une bouille de travers.

Gaara observe mon plan de travail un instant, analysant les ingrédients éparpillé un peu partout. Et avec un sourire en coin il me dit : « Si tu me dis ce que tu avais prévu je prends la relève ? Ca t'évitera de cramer d'autres ingrédients. Héhé»

Je lui tends un bout de papier avec les recettes que Shika m'avait donné plus tôt au téléphone.

« Ah ouais t'as prévu tout ça hors que tu ne sais pas cuisiner ? Tu ne devais pas te donner tant de mal pour moi tu sais. »

Et c'est ainsi que Gaara fini derrière les fourneaux à préparer le menu que j'aurai du lui faire… Je suis qu'un boulet en fait ! En un tour de main de maitre il avait préparé l'entrée et mit au four la tarte aux crevettes. Trop fort !

On s'installe l'un à coté de l'autre avec notre petite entrée et un petit verre de rhum coca, c'est vraiment trop bon, faudrait que je l'invite plus souvent.

« Dit j'ai réfléchit pour ton livre, … et j'ai une idée mais je ne sais pas si ça te plaira, enfin t'en fera ce que tu veux »

« Ah, vas-y raconte, de toute façon pour le moment j'ai zéro idée. »

Mon invité m'explique son idée, qui finalement n'était pas bête. Etant donné que mon ex petit ami avait disparu, pourquoi ne pas intégrer cet événement dans mon livre ? En plus ce serait une bonne façon d'une fois pour tout faire face à la réalité et de passer le cap.

Une fois fini de manger on range un peu les plats et assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle puis Gaara prépara les deux mugcakes pour qu'on puisse s'installer dans le salon pour nous regarder un bon film.

« T'as une préférence pour le film Gaa ? »

C'est avec un sourire gêné qu'il vint me rejoindre avec nos deux dessert pendant que moi j'étalais ma collection de DVD sur la table basse. Il posa les deux tasses puis me pointa une des pochettes.

« Celui là je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais cela fait longtemps que j'aimerais le regarder. »

Ce n'était autre qu'un des meilleurs films d'horreur qu'il soit : Silent Hill ! Gaara détourne légèrement le visage et me dit timidement « J'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis avec qui regarder un film et celui là à l'aire vraiment bien mais tout seul je n'ose pas le regarder. »

Si il continue comme ça, je vais finir par faire une hémorragie tellement il est à croquer quand il est gêné. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte j'en suis sure ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire même si intérieurement j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus ;

« Tu sais, tu peux venir quand bon te semble, ma porte te seras toujours ouverte quoi qu'il arrive ! » (Ouais je sais il m'arrive par fois de dire des choses pas trop naze !)

Le visage toujours rouge et toujours gêner il me marmonna ; « Je… Je te remercie Naruto, ça me fait vraiment plaisir… que tu sois mon premier ami… »

Je saute de l'autre coté de la table à ses cotés, et lui claque la main sur l'épaule avec un grand sourire.

«Ouais… ! Allez ! On se le fait ce film qui fout la trouille ou quoi ? »

Astucieux pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère non ? Non en faite je ne savais pas comment répondre à un tel aveu, du coup c'est mon coté débile qui reprend le dessus.

Gaara me rend un sourire timide mais tellement adorable qu'il en fit perdre les pédale à mon cœur !

Je m'empresse de mettre en route le film, un peu perturber par les battements sourds de mon cœur je fis tomber à plusieurs reprises la pochette du DvD puis aussi la télécommande tant qu'on y est, avant d'arriver à m'assoir sur le canapé à coté de lui.

Le film tournait déjà depuis un bon moment, et Gaara voulait déposer sa tasse du mugcake sur la table basse, il la posa doucement sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas rompre le suspens. En effet l'actrice était dans les toilettes et allait pas tarder à ouvrir la porte des toilettes où je savais qu'il y aurait une créature immonde. Trois, deux, un,… la porte des toilettes venait de s'ouvrir et mon invité qui venait de se lever s'était vite fait replongé dans le canapé derrière lui. En retombant il me heurte légèrement le ventre avec son coude.

« Ah, excuse-moi Naruto, … Je ne voulais pas … Je t'ai pas fait mal au moins? »

Je suis plié ! Non pas de douleurs mais de rire, il en fallait plus que ça pour me faire mal mais la tête qu'il me faisait ! Rien que pour ca j'ai envie de le taquiner un peu !

« Si tu m'as fait super mal, pouahahahaha, et pour ça je vais me venger Muahahaha ! »

Je l'assaillis de chatouilles, lui arrachant des pleurs de rires. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite par terre, Gaara se tortillant sous moi, tentant tant bien que mal de me rendre la pareille ! Les rires retentissent dans tout l'appartement, et c'est complètements essoufflés, les sirènes de Silent Hill résonantes dans nos oreilles, qu'on était étalés l'un à coté de l'autre. Tout deux avec un grand sourire béat. Je suis le premier à reprendre mon souffle ;

« Putain, ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas ris comme ça ! Ca fait un bien fout tu ne trouve pas ? »

Gaara tourne son visage vers moi, rougis, et emplit de joie. Il plonge son regard dans le miens, avec ses yeux cerclés de noir si expressifs, qui en tant normal étaient si impassible et mélancoliques. Se regard je ne pourrais plus m'en passé, il me donne des frissons dans le fin fond de mon cœur brisé.

« Ouais,… » Me fit-il le sourire toujours aux lèvres, « ça fait du bien d'avoir un ami avec qui on peut rire comme ça. »

On reste comme cela pendant un long moment, profitant de cet instant si agréable. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé et c'est le générique de fin qui me sortit de ma contemplation. Mon invité, au visage d'ange, avait fini par s'assoupir et moi je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux un instant. Il devait être bien épuisé après une longue journée et une nuit avec si peu de sommeil. Je lui caresse subtilement le visage avant de me lever pour éteindre la télévision et partir chercher de quoi l'installer confortablement dans le canapé.

Je reviens dans la pièce et suis déconcerté par son air si innocent et paisible. Je secoue légèrement la tête chassant de mon esprit les envies qui montaient en moi. Je soulève alors cet ange endormi, l'installe tendrement dans le canapé avant d'aller à mon tour m'écrouler dans mon lit. J'avais passé une soirée géniale et n'avais pas eu le temps de penser aux fantômes du passé.

 _ **Et voilà encore un chapitre après une longue absence, mes excuses ! La vie ne m'accorde pas toujours le temps d'écrire visiblement. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_~ There's a new wind blowing like I've never known,_

 _I'm breathing in deeper than I've ever done,_

 _And it sure feels good, to finaly feel the way I do_

 _I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you… ~_

 _(keith urban; somebody like you)_

Quelle douce mélodie, et sa voix semblable à aucune autre. Sasori pose sa guitare sur le bord du lit pour venir me rejoindre et m'embrasser tendrement.

« Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ? »

Dieu qu'il pouvait être séduisant avec son ton enjoué et son physique de mannequin. Rien que le son de sa voix avait l'art de me mettre dans tous ses états.

« Tu sais que tu chantes divinement bien, tu devrais songer un jour à réaliser un album. Je suis sur que ça serait un carton ! Les filles s'arracheraient les pochettes de CD avec ta photo dessus. Haha !»

« Mais je m'en contre fiche moi des nanas qui s'arrachent mes photos, ou qui bavent en écoutant mes chansons. Moi tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi mon Naru~chan ! Et puis mon métier me comble parfaitement et en plus il m'a permis de te rencontrer ! »

« C'est vrai que pour rien au monde je ne changerais d'illustrateur pour mes livres, tu fais vraiment des merveilles ! »

….

…..

..Sasori …. Sasori

Sasori… Tu es où … Je ne te vois plus…. Haaaa….

Haa … Reviens je t'en prie….

Ne me laisse pas seul…

….

Mon rêve commençais à tourner au cauchemars, me ressassant sa disparition.

Gaara ayant entendu mes gémissements, s'est permis de rentrer dans ma chambre pour voir si j'allais bien et tenter de me rassurer. Il me secoue gentiment pour me réveillé en chuchotant mon nom. J'ouvre péniblement un œil et vis un rouquin penché au dessus de moi me tendant un verre d'eau.

« Ça va Naruto ? »

Ma vision est trouble et je ne reconnais pas le visage de Gaara, le méprenant même pour Sasori.

« …S… ? Sasori ?... C'est vraiment toi ?...»

Gaara me sourit tendrement et secoue doucement la tète. Je remarque petit à petit le Khol autours de ses yeux, et c'est à ce moment la que ma vue me revient.

« Non Naruto, c'est moi Gaara. Tu te rappelle tu m'as invité hier soir à venir manger chez toi. »

J'ai honte, honte de l'avoir confondu avec Sasori… Si j'avais été à sa place je l'aurais mal pris. Le pauvre…

« Désolé, j'ai fait un mauvais rêves et en plus j'ai dû te réveillé ! Je suis vraiment nul ! »

« Tu sais il est déjà dix heures du matin et ça fait plus de deux heures que je suis debout. Donc en aucun cas tu m'as réveillé. Ensuite, non tu n'es pas nul, un nul ne prendrais pas soin de son invité en veillant qu'il soit bien installé, avant d'aller se coucher. »

« Mouais, je trouve ça tout à fait normal… On voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude de te faire cajoler, héhé. »

Gaara rougis à ma boutade, mais il ne se retient pas pour autant de me balancer un oreiller à la figure.

« Aller, viens je t'ai préparé le petit-déj. … Princesse… »

« OH c'est qui que t'appelle princesse la ? Mademoiselle que j'ai du porter dans le canapé ! »

Et c'est de bon cœur qu'on commence la journée, balayant maladroitement le sujet de mon cauchemar. Je dois admettre que niveau cuisine Gaara est un vrai professionnel ! Le petit-déjeuner qui s'étale sur le bar est des plus alléchants.

« Je me suis permis d'utiliser les ingrédient qui se trouvaient dans ton réfrigérateur. Si jamais tu en avais besoin pour une autre occasion, j'irais au magasin pour réparer ma faute. »

« Mais tu craques ! Même pas en rêve tu vas acheter quoi que ce soit ! T'es vraiment un dieu en cuisine je te l'assure ! » Lui dis-je déjà la bouche pleine de ses délicieux mets, je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête tellement tout avait l'air tellement bon.

Gaara avait un sourire énorme, je pense qu'il doit ouvertement se moquer de mes manières de tables, qui sont, soyons honnêtes inexistantes.

On se quitte plus tard vers les coups de midi, avec pleins de promesse de texto et de ''on se reverra bientôt ! ''.

J'ai le cœur léger, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu cette sensation de bien-être.

Une semaine est vite passée depuis la soirée avec Gaara, nous discutons beaucoup par texto et il m'aide bien pour la suite de mon livre, ses idées son toujours d'une logique imparable et super intéressantes. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles ce matin c'est étrange en général il m'envoie un message vers dix heures pour me demander si j'ai bien dormi… Une angoisse me saisi, mais je fait de mon mieux pour la mettre de coté. Gaara ne ressemble en rien à Sasori. Il ne me ferait jamais le même coup, malgré qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce qui c'est passé.

 ** _Au même moment, dans les bureaux de l'agence Artistique._**

Il se met à hurler, la rage bouillant dans ses veines et une haine ravageant les traits de son visage. Des cris faisaient écho dans toute l'agence et les employés s'avisant bien de ne pas approcher le bureau de leur directeur. Tous le savait aisément en colère et surtout tous savaient les dégâts qu'il était capable de faire en période de crise.

Il les maudissait, les haïssait de tout son être. Il saisit tout objet à sa portée et les envoie violement contre les murs de la pièce. Les objets se fracassent en milles morceaux, jonchant le sol de bouts de verres et de céramiques. N'ayant plus d'objets à lancer il s'en prit au mobilier, envoyant valser d'abords la chaise puis ensuite le bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa colère, à défaut de trouver autre chose à jetter, il envoie un premier coup de poing dans le mur et enchaine les coups jusqu'à avoir les poings en sang. La douleur ne lui fait rien, il s'en moque éperdument. Rien ne peut comparer à la douleur qu'il ressent dans son cœur. Trahit, manipulé, ces mots se répétais sans cesse dans sa tête. Ils n'ont pas le droit, pour qui se prennent-ils ? Eux qui ont toujours prétendu le soutenir et être la à ses coté quand il en avait besoin. En fin de compte tout n'est que mensonge et faux semblants… Ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé en ne l'aimeraient probablement jamais, aujourd'hui il en était convaincu. Pourtant il avait voulu y croire, mais maintenant il savait qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet à leurs yeux. Destiné à être leurs jouets et être jeter une fois devenu inutile. Leurs propres intérêts primaient avant tout, avant lui-même bien entendu, comment avait-il pu se faire avoir ainsi. Ces désirs et ses envies n'ont aucune importance, ils n'en ont rien à faire de ses choix à lui!

Ne méritait-il donc que le méprit ? N'avait-il pas droit à être aimé et heureux ? Tout son monde s'écroulait, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que ces propres parents le trahissent de la sorte. Il avait eu confiance en eux ... Et c'était ainsi qu'ils retournaient l'amour qu'il leurs avait porté ? En détruisant ses rêves?

Gaara s'écroule au sol, les yeux mouillé de larmes de rage et de douleur. Il se sentait détruit de l'intérieur… Sa propre famille ne voyait en lui qu'un robot pouvant leur amener gloire et bénéfice. Sa vie entière n'avait été qu'un mensonge….Une mascarade sans nom…

Il contemple son reflet dans les morceaux de miroirs brisés à ses pieds. Il avait le visage rougis, les traits tiré par la haine, il faisait peur à voir.

Cette souffrance lui était insupportable… Son corps entier était atteint de tremblements, ses phalanges ensanglantées tachaient le tapis beige. Puis saisi d'un nouvel accès de rage il se saisit d'un éclat de verre de sa main droite, le serrant de toutes ses forces. A présent le creux de sa main était profondément entaillé et saignait abondamment, mais il ne s'en souciait guerre… Rien n'était comparable à un amour mensonger, à la trahison de ses parents … L'amour n'est qu'un mot que l'on utilise à ses fins… Il en avait la preuve vivante. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait aimer par ce monde manipulateur, et ça il comptait bien ne jamais l'oublier !

Une employée décida sage de prévenir la sœur du jeune directeur, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ce dernier car jamais encore ses crises de colères n'avaient atteint ce degré la. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans son bureau mais cela devait être grave…

Témari ne mit pas longtemps à arriver devant la porte de son frère. Enfin elle le considérait comme tel mais Gaara avait été adopté quand il avait un an, et il n'était pas encore au courant de cette histoire là. Kankuro et elle avait apprit à aimé leurs nouveau petit frère et ne faisait pas la différence entre leur lien de sang.

Elle poussa la porte du bureau en lambeaux… Elle vit son frère à genoux dans une mare de son propre sang, les larmes aux yeux et le visage crispé dans une douleur sans nom. Elle reste là sans comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, sans comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… Il était méconnaissable… Et tout ce sang… Bon dieu Gaara…

Gaara se tourne enfin vers elle, la regardant avec haine et méprit. Des larmes mêlées au sang coulaient sur ses joues, son front était complètement ensanglanté… Bon sang mais qu'avait-il donc fait… En observant ses mains, elle comprit vite que dans un élan de folie il s'était mutilé le visage, mais une question lui reste au travers, Pourquoi ?

….

Son regard se plonge dans le sien…

« T'étais au courant ? … » Souffla-t-il avec un ton de mépris.

Temari détourne le visage, fuyant ainsi le regard inquisiteur de son frère. Oui elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il voulait parler… Elle avait cru sage de se taire afin de le préserver, dans l'espoir qu'il n'apprenne jamais la vérité… Elle savait que la raison de l'adoption de Gaara n'avait rien avoir avec un élan d'affection ou d'amour, loin de la… La famille Kaori ne désirait qu'une chose ; La richesse. Et Gaara était un mailons qui leurs permettait de se rapprocher de leurs but. La famille d'origine de son frère avait périt dans un terrible accident… Enfin c'est ce qui en est ressorti mais tous savent qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un meurtre agencé par la famille Kaori. Ils avaient alors décidé d'adopter de force le petit rouquin. Mettant une grosse somme d'argent sur la table, ils avaient réussi à faire taire les rumeurs au sujet du meurtre et à intégrer l'élément clé de leurs plans dans la famille. Gaara n'ayant plus d'autres membres de la famille Sabaku vivant, était le seul héritier d'une somme colossale. C'est d'ailleurs avec cet argent qu'il avait décidé d'ouvrir son agence, aux lieux de se plier au désir de ses parents adoptifs. Eux désiraient surtout qu'il ne dépense rien de sa fortune avant qu'il ne décède par leurs soins.

Alors oui elle était au courant et avait tenté de protéger son cher frère mais malheureusement il avait fini par tout apprendre…

« …. T'était au courant ?! AAARGHHHH ! »

Le jeune homme fou de rage se lève, en hurlant de plus belles…

« Bandes de lâches,… Menteurs tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Elle tente tant bien que mal de s'expliquer mais les mots ne venaient pas assez vite et Gaara n'avait plus la patience d'attendre que cette dernière trouve les bons mots…. Elle le savait, c'était un peu de sa faute pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt…

« .. écoute… Gaara.. Je… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Son frère lui pointais déjà le doigt vers la porte…

« Dehors, Hors de ma vue… Je n'ai que faire de menteurs comme vous ! DEHORS ! »

Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé sur se ton… Jamais… Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, partir ? Essayer de s'expliquer ? Elle était planté la au milieu de la pièce…

« T'as pas compris ? J'ai dit DEHORS ! »

La blonde fini par reculer et s'enfuit de l'agence en courant, des larmes de remords dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas les mots pour l'apaisé… Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'avait rien pu faire…

Gaara était perdu, … Une fois sa colère tombé dans le néant, il se décide à sortir de son bureau, en quête de solitude, de réconfort. Il déambule dans les couloirs de son agence, titubant ici et là, la tête dans un brouillard qui paraissait n'avoir aucune fin. Sortant de l'agence il continue son chemin sans vraiment réaliser où ses pas le menaient. Finalement il se retrouve au pied d'un immeuble qui lui rappelait la douceur et le repos… Il était arrivé là… Chez celui qui, jusque là avait été pour lui un rayon de soleil. Lui seul sera à même de l'écouter et de le comprendre… Ou n'était-il qu'un menteur comme les autres ? Non, il avait vu dans ses geste la sincérité de ses mots.

 ** _Point de vue de Naruto_**

'' Ding dong, ding dong ~~""

Je me dirige vers l'interphone curieux de voir qui pouvait bien sonner à ma porte en ce jour de semaine. Je n'attendais pas vraiment quelqu'un donc c'est un peu inquiet que je décroche le combiné et vois s'allumer le petit écran de l'interphone. Un sourire ce dessine vite sur mon visage quand j'aperçois mon ami Gaara ! Je m'empresse de lui activé la porte d'en bas pour qu'il puisse monter, j'étais juste trop heureux de le voir ! Je sauta gaiment vers la porte, l'ouvrit d'un quart pour qu'il n'ai pas à attendre devant l'entrée, je continue de sautiller vers la cuisine pour y faire chauffer un peu d'eau histoire de préparer le thé. Je me demandais bien ce qui lui avait pris car de ce que j'avais vu, Gaara n'était pas quelqu'un de très social, et on ne s'est pas revu depuis la soirée de la semaine passée. Pas que cela me dérange, j'aime bien quand un mec prends les choses en mains à vrai dire… Mais voyons non Gaara n'est pas comme cela ! Et d'ailleurs, il ne me voit pas comme une conquête mais comme un ami. Rien de plus ! Je suis vraiment con parfois !

Les bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, il était lent et il trainait apparemment des pieds… L'inquiétude commence à refaire surface dans mon esprit, et c'est anxieux que j'attendais que la porte s'ouvre …. Mon cœur s'arrêta net quand elle fini par s'ouvrir.

La silhouette en face de moi était recouverte de sang et tenait à peine debout…. J'eu à peine le temps de le rejoindre pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

« Gaara, tu m'entends, …. Bon sang mais il t'est arrivé quoi bordel ! »

Je l'aide tant bien que mal à rejoindre la salle de bain pour nettoyer tout ce sang et inspecter s'il n'avait pas de blessures graves. Argh mais c'est qu'il m'aide pas en plus il est complètement amorphe !

« Allez encore un petit effort Gaara…. Encore quelques mètres…. »

Bam….. ….. Le rouquin venait de s'étaler sur moi…

« Bon sang… Gaara fait un effort … »

Je me relève et dans un tour de force, qui ne me ressemble pas, je le pris dans mes bras pour le porter dans la salle de bain. Il avait vraiment du sang de partout…. Et en plus il était déconnecté du monde ….

J'entreprends de lui enlever son haut, et avec un gant de toilette humide je commence à lui nettoyer tout le sang qu'il avait sur lui. A première vue il n'avait pas d'autre blessures que celles sur ses mains et la plaie sur sont front. Comment avait-il eu toutes ses plaies… Si jamais j'arrive à chopper le connard qui lui a fait ça mais je le butte ! Je viens de finir de rincer ses mains et j'observe attentivement son visage si perdu et sans émotions, il ne me voyait même pas …Il a du perdre trop de sang… Je le secoue gentiment pour essayer de le faire revenir à lui mais en vain. Bon faut que je lui nettoie le visage aussi. Je lui soulève légèrement le menton pour pouvoir mieux voir ce que je faisais et en même temps pour le soutenir un peu, le temps d'épongé son front, … ses joues…. Ses lèvres…. Putain pourquoi il est si craquant ce mec ! Mais je ne vais vraiment pas bien dans ma tête le pauvre est dans un sale état et moi je ne pense qu'à le reluquer…. Fais chier Naruto, tu ne peux pas la mettre en veilleuse de temps en temps !

Le kanji est maintenant net et lisible… On a dû vouloir lui faire payer quelque chose pour infliger une marque comme celle la…. Pour le moment inutile de m'imaginer les raison, j'espère qu'il me les racontera une fois sorti de sa torpeur. J'attrape un t-shirt dans le placard juste derrière moi, et pris soins de lui enfiler pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Je le pris par la taille et l'aida à marcher, précisons que cela n'a pas fonctionné et que je l'ai trainé jusqu'au canapé histoire de l'installer un peu confortablement. Le silence dans la pièce commence à se faire long … J'attrape la commande de la radio pour mettre un fond de musique apaisante, un peu de liquid drum, rien de tel pour se sentir à l'aise.

Malgré la musique les minutes me semblèrent des heures… Et Gaara ne revenait toujours pas de son monde imaginaire. Mais que pouvait bien se dérouler dans sa tête comme ça. Je décide de me lever pour aller me faire couler un café, le temps que je revienne vers mon blessé, celui-ci s'était allonger et endormi sur le canapé.

Je décide de partir dans ma chambre et de revenir les bras charger de couettes et d'oreillers. Je prends soin d'étaler la couverture sur Gaara, et de lui glisser un coussin sous sa tête pour qu'il soit installé au mieux. C'est qu'il est déjà dans un état suffisamment grave le pauvre. Une fois certain qu'il fut bien installé, j'étale la deuxième couette au sol à coté du canapé, jetant l'oreiller à la suite et m'affale par terre. … bon dieu que le sol est dure, j'avais presque oublié cette sensation.

Les rayons du soleil caressais ma peau et me réchauffais agréablement quand je décide d'ouvrir un œil. Puis deux, puis carrément me lever d'un bond ! Les crampes me saisirent dans le dos, oui c'est vrai que de dormir par terre ce n'est pas très bon pour ce dernier. Le canapé a mes coté est vide et bien ranger, Gaara a visiblement disparu et mes yeux ne cessaient de le chercher. Le salon était désert, mais le léger bruit de la cafetière me guida jusqu'à la cuisine ou je retrouve le rouquin emmitouflé dans une couette, assis sur un des hauts tabourets le long du bar. Il se faisait surement couler un café, histoire d'émerger de son chaos mental.

« hum… »

Il redresse la tête vers moi le regard encore un peu vide mais déjà plus éveiller que la veille. Un sourire vint éclaircir son visage, ce qui me réchauffa instantanément le cœur.

« Tu veux du sucre dans ton café ? » Lui demandais-je.

« hmmm non ce n'est pas pour moi. »

Hooo, je n'avais pas prévu ça en faite… Il me tendit la tasse un sourire gêner toujours aux lèvres. Par mégarde je verse la moitié de la bouteille de lait dans ma tasse, trop occupé à analyser son sourire. Ce qui le fit partir en éclat de rire au vue de ma bêtise, et moi de même. On rigole quelques instant puis Gaara revient à son lui habituel, taciturne et plongé dans ses pensées.

« Dis, Gaara,… hier soir… Il t'est arrivé quoi ? » Me lançais-je timidement.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, me donnant des frissons dans le dos. Son regard était vide d'émotions… Vide de tout…

« … J'ai découvert ce qu'est la haine hier… »

« Comment ça la haine ? »

Je ne comprenais pas trop le sens de sa phrase, comment peut-on découvrir la haine ? C'est un peu étrange.

« L'amour que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'est en fait que mensonges et haine cachées. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimé et je l'ai seulement compris hier »

« C'est eux qui ton infliger toutes tes blessures ? Je vais les buter moi si c'est le cas, putain ils ne sont pas tout juste dans leurs tête de faire ça a leur propre fils ? Des vrais tarés ! »

« …. Non ce n'est pas eux… »

Cette fois ci c'est à moi de le regarder fixement…

« Et…. C'est qui alors… qui t'a fait du mal… ? »

Son expression douloureuse, emplie de regret, me transperce. Mais je commence à craindre la réponse à son silence… Il n'avait pas trop l'aire de vouloir me dire qui avait fait ces choses la… Car ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui lui avais fait du mal …. J'en étais quasiment convaincu maintenant, c'est bien lui qui s'est fait du mal.

« Pourquoi, Gaara ? … enfin tu n'es pas obligé de m'expliquer si tu ne te sens pas prêt… ou que tu n'as juste pas envie de me raconter, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… Je ne t'impose rien du tout…. »

Rhaa pourquoi je dois toujours être si maladroit et m'empêtrer dans mes mots comme ça ! Inconsciemment je m'ébouriffe les cheveux, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire, j'attends la, sur ma chaise de bar à regarder et analyser mon immobilier, genre je le connais pas par cœur… Seulement je me sens trop mal à l'aise d'avoir lancé cette suite de mots, et s'il était venu chez moi justement pour se changer les idées et ne pas en parler hein t'y a penser a ça ?! Nan je suis blond et stupide à la fois !

« J'ai juste explosé de rage et de colère »

Nan mais il s'est regarder la ? Juste exploser de rage, un humain normal ne réagirais pas comme ça, juste en explosant de rage, j'y crois pas il se fout de moi ou quoi ?! Calme toi Naruto, caaaalme…

« Juste comme ça ? » Arrivais-je à lui demander calmement, même si en moi mon sang était en ébullitions totale.

« Hmm,… Je ne dirais pas juste comme ça non… c'est juste que j'ai appris des choses que je n'aurais jamais du entendre… Des choses qui m'ont prouvées que toute mon existence n'est en réalité qu'un tissu de mensonges plus gros les uns que les autres. Je ne suis qu'un pantin qu'on a balancé de gauche à droite comme bon leurs semblent. »

J'écoutais Gaara me raconter, les yeux larmoyants. Il m'expliqua les manigances de sa famille, qu'il n'était pas aimer et que ses propres parents l'avaient adopté dans le but unique de le tuer un jour pour du pognon… Il n'eu pas le temps de finir tout son récit que je m'étais jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je le serre contre ma poitrine de toute mes force. Et même pour dire, je pleurais comme une gonzesse.

« C'est trop triste ton histoire… Personne mérite un mensonge pareil… snirf, Oublie les ce ne sont que des batards… et promet moi de ne plus jamais te faire de mal comme ça .. snif… »

« …. Nar…to…. »

« Oui…. Snirf… »

Il me tapa sur le dos en essayant de me repousser gentiment.

« Tu… M'ét…. Fe…. »

Oh, je desserre mon emprise sur lui, qu'es-ce que je peux être con des fois… Je vis mon blesser reprendre de l'aire comme si c'était sa première bouffée d'aire depuis des lustres.

« Merci »

« Ouais… Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris »

Le rouge me monte au joue, j'ai honte de réagir de la sorte, je ne suis pas une gonzesse merde. Je reprends ma tasse de café que Gaara m'avais servie une heure plus tôt, tourna distraitement avec ma cuillère puis en bus une gorgée puis deux puis la tasse entière… Erf le café froid c'est vraiment pas mon truc ! Cette scène eu pour effet de bien faire rire mon interlocuteur.

« Il a dû être froid non ? Haha, tu n'étais pas obligé de le boire sous prétexte que ce soit moi qui l'ai fait tu sais. »

Je rougis de plus belle et feinta que non il n'était pas trop froid et que même si il l'avait été et bien cela ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde.

« Et puis non ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi qui l'as fait, j'ai juste l'habitude de le boire froid aussi…» Merde je commence à m'empêtrer encore une fois.

Un sourire en coin il ricana.

« Haha ok bon bah du coup je t'en ferais plus ? »

Du tac au tac je lui réponds sans même réfléchir.

« NON, il étais meilleur que les autres… Enfin je veux dire… »

« Oui t'en fait pas j'ai compris, c'était juste pour voire ta tête. T'est digne des meilleurs sketchs. »

Oui bah que j'étais un sketch ce n'était pas nouveau, et puis il ne réalise pas a quel points il peut me mettre mal a l'aise. Avec son aire taciturne puis l'instant d'après avec son sourire moqueur ou encore ses yeux… Non il ne réalise pas je crois… Son rire aussi… ses gestes… Enfin tout quoi ! Putain il va falloir que je me calme sérieux, il est blesser et traumatiser. En plus il ne croit plus en l'amour, ni aux sentiments. Il ne fait plus confiances à personne… Alors pourquoi il me parle de tout ça s'il ne croit plus en l'humain… Je me fais des films encore une fois.

 _''_ _T'es pas un gars normal Naruto c'est juste ça, tu est un pitre qui sais faire rire et qui a le cœur trop bon pour les autres. Tu n'es pas foutu de faire du mal a une mouche mon coco.''_

Oui merci ma conscience de me rappeler que je suis un con. Mais j'y peux rien moi qu'il me plait !

 _''_ _Oui bah déjà tu ne sais pas si toi tu lui plait alors arête de te faire des films comme ça, tu te rappelle le rouquin précédent ? Et bah c'est juste pour ça qu'il te plait ce mec. Tu vas te faire du mal et après tu vas t'en vouloir de t'être trop attaché à lui. ''_

Ma conscience marque un point, …, puis non elle n'en marque pas merde ce n'est pas Sasori que je vois en lui ! Et puis Sasori c'est du passé, ça à été fini le jour ou il a décidé de ne plus rien laisser savoir de lui !

 _''_ _Haha bien sur, c'est pour ça que la nuit tu pleures encore après lui hein ? Que tu as cherché comme un taré dans les journaux, jours et nuits après le moindre signe de vie ?''_

…

 _''_ _T'as plus rien à dire à ta bonne vieille conscience ? Elle t'as cloué le bec avec ces vérités. Mais mon cher Naruto, la vérité ça fait mal ! Ca fait toujours mal la vérité. C'est pour ça que le pauvre c'est fait tant de mal c'est parce que ses vérités lui on ouvert les veines. Arête de te faire des films Naruto ça vaut mieux pour toi et pour nous…''_

Ta gueule, ta gueule !

 _''_ _Tu peux toujours essayer de me faire taire, mais tu sais au fonds de toi que j'ai raison, héhéhé''_

Mais ferme la putain ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! Alors ferme ta putain de gueule et fout moi la paix !

Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter.

« Ca va Naruto ? Je ne voulais pas t'offenser ou quoique ce soit tu sais…. Tu n'as pas l'aire bien d'un coup … »

J'avais perdu le sens de la réalité, en débat profond avec moi-même et j'en avais oublié la présence de Gaara en face de moi. Il s'inquiète pour moi hors que c'est à moi de me faire du souci pour lui.

« Ouais, t'inquiète j'ai juste eu une petite bataille avec ma conscience … Tu veux encore un café ? »

« Hmmm, ouais je connais ça. Et non merci je vais rentrer chez moi je pense que je ferais bien de me reposer un peu et de discuter un peu avec ma conscience moi aussi. »

Cette fois il me souriait vraiment sincèrement. Encore un coup à faire dérailler mon pauvre cœur.

« Hmmm oui tu as peut-être raison, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.»

On a tout deux beaucoup de chose à régler avec nos consciences…

 _ **Et voila encore un chapitre, histoire de me rattraper un peu ;) Avec un peu de chance un autre chapitre suivra encore ce soir.**_

 _ **A bientôt mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oui j'y suis arriver! Voici la suite comme promis ! Bonne lecture !**_

 _Pov de Sasori, peu après l'accident_

Des échos me parviennent au loin, comme si je me trouvais sous l'eau… Etrange sensation, je ne sens rien, même pas ma main que je tente de bouger. J'ouvre les yeux, et une douleur vive se fait connaitre. Chose qui m'indique que c'est peut-être un bon signe quand même. La pièce où je me trouvais est plongée dans le noir, seul un filet de lumière arrive à se glisser sous le pas de la porte. Des ombres passent devant et font vaciller ce léger réconfort. Où es-ce que je me trouve… Je n'arrive pas à rassembler les fragments manquants dans ma tête. L'impression pesante de ne rien savoir me ronge, mais la douleur devient de plus en plus présente au moindre effort que je fais. Je décide d'abandonner pour le moment, la douleur peut gagner cette bataille…

Je fini par replonger dans un demi sommeil. J'essaie d'associer les sons que j'entends à des souvenirs, mais rien ne me revient. La concentration m'échappe systématiquement. Un certain temps c'est déjà écouler depuis ma reprise de conscience, mais l'obscurité totale de la pièce m'empêche de me repérer dans le temps. Fait-il jour ou nuit ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Les sons au delà de la porte se font plus distincts et plus proche. J'ouvre à nouveaux les yeux, espérant de toutes mes forces que cette porte s'ouvre enfin. Comme par miracle mon souhait est exhaussé. La lumière jaillit dans la pièce et me rappelle l'existence de la douleur lancinante dans mon crâne.

Un homme s'avance vers moi, ou plutôt dit une ombre, je n'arrive pas a ajuster ma vue afin de distinguer ses trait. L'ombre se penche vers, ce qui me semble ressembler à une table de chevet. Une douce lumière vient rejoindre le halot émanant de la porte ouverte. Éclairant du coup cet homme penché vers moi, ses longs cheveux blonds cachant la moitié de son visage. Un sourire franc aux lèvres quand il croise mon regard interrogateur. Je ne le reconnaissais pas, j'eu beau tenter de me souvenir, mais la douleur vive revient me rappeler à l'ordre. Le néant total… L'incompréhension complète sur mon visage le fait réagir.

« Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Tu dois avoir soif j'en suis sur. »

Toujours empli de question j'acquiesce en tant que réponse.

« Cela fait exactement 5 jours que tu es inconscient. Tu as été heurté par un connard de chauffard, qui en plus de ça a commis un délit de fuite. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mis à part que tu es venu dans mon magasin afin d'acheter quelques articles sensuels. »

Tellement d'informations, et si peu de réponse à toutes mes questions… Je ne m'étais même pas demandé qui j'étais… Aucune réponse à cette nouvelle question.

« Tu n'avais même pas de portefeuille sur toi, et évidemment ton portable a été exploser en mille morceau. Du coup je n'ai même pas pus contacter une de tes connaissances. »

Le trou noir dans ma mémoire reste toujours intact. Tous mes efforts me ramènent a une et même question… Qui suis-je… Mon regard divague vers mes bras, l'un d'eux est plâtré, l'autre a tant de pansements que je ne peux les compter. Une couverture cache le reste de mon corps, qui je devine ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état. La panique me saisi, j'ai peur, je suis perdu, et je n'ai rien pour m'accrocher. Mon souffle s'accélère et mon hôte me prend le verre des mains avant que je ne lâche prise.

« Je comprends ton désarroi mais tu dois te calmer chéri, tu n'es pas en état de faire une crise d'angoisse maintenant. Tu as reçu un sérieux choc sur la tête donc ne te force pas. »

Je le regarde à nouveau, tentant de me calmer, la blondeur de ses cheveux me rappelle le calme et m'aide à reprendre mon souffle.

« Hun, voila qui est mieux. Je me voyais déjà partir chercher un cachet pour te calmer. »

Cette personne m'a l'air aimable, son sourire plutôt contagieux.

« Oh, mais excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenter du coup. Mon nom c'est Deïdara, mais tu peux m'appeler Deï, au choix. Je suis le proprio d'un sex-shop et de quelques appartements dans cette ville. J'ai 29 ans, et suis célibataire, hun, oublie ce dernier détails ce n'est pas important, hihi. »

29 ans, et moi j'ai quel âge… Une question de plus qui reste sans réponse. Depuis le début Deïdara fait la discussion tout seul. Cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça… Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer. Deïdara se redresse et se rend vers la porte, juste avant de sortir de la pièce il me regarde avec un regard enjoué.

« Ne panique pas je reviens dans deux secondes, je vais juste chercher quelque chose qui pourrais t'apaiser un peu. »

Suite à ses dires, il revient vite avec sur son dos un grand sac en forme de guitare. Il s'assoit à coté de moi sur mon lit, déballant l'instrument à son aise. Il laisse le sac par terre, n'y portant pas plus d'attention que cela. L'instrument attire instantanément mon regard. Il s'agit d'une petite guitare noire, probablement une ¾ d'après son format. Pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, je reconnu la marque de l'instrument, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette découverte ! Enfin quelque chose qui me semble familier.

Deïdara ne m'avait pas quitté du regard, et me voyant sourire, il approche l'instrument pour que je puisse le toucher. Le contacte sous mes doigts m'arrache un soupir de satisfaction. Le bois doux semble faire partie de moi, la rugosité des cordes me renvoie des fragments de souvenirs où les accords défilent sous mes doigts.

« Je vois que cela te fait de l'effet, hun, bien alors écoute et profite du sons qu'elle sort ! »

En finissant sa phrase Deïdara prend l'instrument en main, et se mets à jouer. Je ferme les yeux et profite comme il me l'a invité, un sourire de bien-être sur les lèvres. Un mélange d'émotion m'envahit, des couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres forment un concert dans mon esprit. Apres une série d'accords, Deïdara commence à chanter doucement.

 _There are no streets to walk on_

 _No maps you can rely on_

 _Faith and guts to guide you_

 _Wander til you find you_

 _Only raw desire_

 _A match to give you fire_

 _You have to trust your heart_

 _You dont believe in oceans_

 _You, you were a sailor_

 _Who burn your ship and walked on_

 _Far away you walked on_

 _You keep turning inland_

 _Where no man is an island_

 _It's where you're supposed to be_

 _Woah oh oh-oh-oh_

 _Woah oh oh-oh-oh ….._

Deïdara continue de chanter, le son de sa voix douce me balade dans sa chanson.

 _Everything you once knew_

 _Everyone that knew you_

 _Remove the shoes you came on_

 _Feel the earth you're made from_

 _Pack up all your questions_

 _Just keep heading inland_

 _Come on home to me_

 _Yeah come on home to me_

D'une certaine façon les paroles de cette chanson, s'appliquent bien à mon cas. Je me pose peut-être trop de questions, je dois me donner le temps de me rétablir de mes blessures en premier lieux. Il ne sert à rien de forcer ma mémoire de me revenir, je me fais seulement du mal.

« Merci, Deïdara… »

Un sourire illumine son visage lorsqu'il entend ma voix. Il continue à gratter quelques arpèges sur la guitare tout en me parlant. Cela me fait du bien.

« Au moins je sais que tu peux encore parler, hun. »

« Oui, je pense que c'est la seule chose que j'arrive encore à faire plus ou moins. »

Un rire amer m'échappe à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir bougé, ou encore pire ne pas pouvoir essayer cette magnifique guitare. J'avais tellement envie de juste laisser mes doigts glisser sur les notes. Mais pour le moment, aucun de mes membres ne veut entendre raison.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu es encore sous antidouleurs, qui ont pour effet de te rendre encore moins mobile. Selon le médecin tu devrais pouvoir sortir du lit d'ici trois semaines. C'est que le con qui t'a percuté ne t'a pas loupé. »

Trois semaines ! Mais je vais faire quoi moi pendant trois semaines… Même pas un souvenir à ressasser pour passer le temps. Cela va me sembler une éternité.

« Je vois ce que tu pense, hun, mais tu n'es pas seul, je vais essayer de te tenir compagnie au maximum. J'ai mis un larbin dans mon magasin qui ne travaille pas trop mal. »

Je me vois encore une fois dans l'obligation de le remercier. Il en fait beaucoup pour moi, hors que l'on ne se connait même pas.

« Sinon, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ton nom, hun ? »

Un nouveau pincement au cœur, mon nom est sur le bout de ma langue, mais pas moyens de me rappeler…

« Non, je ne me souviens de rien… »

Deïdara a l'air désolé, mais se reprend vite et me sourit à nouveau.

« Ne te fais pas trop de mourrons pour cela, au pire imagine toi un nouveau nom en attendant que tu te souviennes de qui tu es réellement. »

Il n'a pas vraiment tord, si je veux m'en sortir, il va falloir que je fasse un effort, et un nom me sera utile pour aller de l'avant. Mais lequel choisir…

« Tu ne dois pas te dépêcher non plus à trouver un nom fictif, prend le temps de te réveiller, hun. »

Encore une fois cet homme a raison de moi. Comment fait-il pour rester si calme ?

« Hmm, tu dois avoir raison, je te remercie pour tout, sans toi je ne sais pas où je serais… »

Je serais peut-être mort, qui sait.

Les jours passent, et mes questions se multiplient sans pour autant avoir de réponses. C'est très frustrant je dois dire. Ma convalescence se passe bien pour le reste, au moins quelque chose qui avance. Selon le médecin, qui en passant croit que je me nomme Kakuzu ( Oui sur ce coup la Deï a été très créatif pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du docteur… Un petit effort sur le nom aurait été appréciable Deï, je te remercie…) Enfin je disais donc que ce cher docteur m'a annoncer que le plâtre sera retirer dans deux jours. Mes mains ont l'air de bien fonctionner depuis que je ne suis plus doper aux antidouleurs. Ma journée commence donc super bien ! Avec évidement en perspective d'enfin pouvoir jouer cette guitare que Deï joue tout les jours pour moi. J'avais hâte !

Deï ne jouais pas que de la guitare, il s'avère avoir un talent monstre au piano. Il m'épate de jour en jour, un vrai musicien le gars ! A défaut de pouvoir jouer, il m'avait offert son mp3 pour que je puisse au moins écouter les douces musiques présentes sur le petit appareil.

Enfin le jour arrive ! Je ne tiens plus en place, l'attente que ce foutu docteur arrive commence à être intenable ! Il reste où bordel, il s'est perdu en chemin ?!

Deïdara qui remarque mon mécontentement rigole à haute voix, il est carrément plié de rire. Chose qui me fait râler de plus belle ! Il faut croire que je sais bien râler en fin de compte. Il reprend son sérieux quand il entend la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Si j'avais pus marcher, j'aurais galopé jusqu'à la porte et offert mon bras pour qu'on me retire ce poids mort à la seconde même. Mais comme la chance n'est pas de mon coté je suis piégé dans se lit de merde… enfin je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre de la sorte, Deï fait vraiment de son mieux pour s'occuper de moi.

Le médecin entre enfin dans la pièce. Il est vieux, c'est pour ça qu'il doit être lent… Ce n'est pas possible d'être si lent bon sang ! Deïdara, qui attend dans l'embouchure de la porte tente tant bien que mal de retenir son rire à la vue de ma tête d'hyper pressé. C'est seulement après une demi-heure que mon bras est enfin libérer. Je remue mes doigts les uns après les autres, faisant ainsi rouler les articulations. Quand on est coincé pendant si longtemps, on n'a pas idée du bien fou que cela peut faire, juste de bouger ses doigts comme ça.

Bon maintenant que ce plâtre de merde est retirer, ce docteur est gentil, mais cela m'arrangerais si lui aussi se casse. J'ai trop envie de prendre cette guitare en main ! Il lui faut au moins encore un quart d'heure de plus avant de prendre ses affaire et de quitter la pièce. Grand soulagement ! Je compte les secondes qui me séparent de l'instrument.

Le blond accompagne le docteur jusqu'à l'entrée et je l'entends s'éloigné vers ce qui me semblais être l'étage. Je l'entends au dessus de moi faire un remue ménage pas possible, avant de l'entendre descendre les escaliers. Quelques instants plus tard il fut a coté de moi, avec un sac à guitare dans les bras.

Mes yeux étincelaient d'anticipation. Il déballe l'instrument tranquillement, et me pose cette magnificence sur mes genoux. Elle était simple, mais d'une telle beauté… également une guitare ¾, celle-ci arborais des couleurs chatoyantes, des tintes de rouges, ors et noir. Le manche lui était Rouge foncé avec une ombre noir sur les bords. Les clefs elles étaient blanche ivoire. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher le regard de cet instrument, analysant chaque miroitement de couleur, chaque détail. Elle était parfaite. Sur le haut du corps, était inscrit un simple mot. ''Heart''.

Deïdara se racle la gorge, histoire de capter mon attention.

« Elle est pour toi… C'est un exemplaire unique en son genre, et je l'ai faite graver avec le nom qui me semblait t'aller le mieux… Je ne sais pas si elle te plait, mais c'est en quelque sorte mon cadeau pour fêter l'occasion. »

Je reste sans voix, cette guitare était de loin la plus belle à mes yeux. Ainsi que le nom graver dessus, il me semblait tellement naturel que cela me plaisais.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier… Deï, elle est juste magnifique… »

Il me sourit, satisfait que son cadeau me plaise.

« Et bien si tu me jouais un morceau de musique pour me remercier, Heart ? »

Ouais, ça je pouvais essayer, aucune idée si mes doigts sont vraiment doué…Mon nouveau nom me plais, particulièrement quand c'est Deï qui le prononce...

« Te moques pas de moi si en fin de compte cela ne ressemble à rien, et que les fragments de souvenirs n'étaient que des mensonges. »

Il lève un sourcil et d'un regard impatient me dit en riant :

« Si tu ne sais pas joué et bien tu apprendras, hun ! »

Je réfléchis un instant avant de prendre l'instrument en main, et je savais à ce moment même que la musique faisait belle et bien partie de moi. Mes doigts se baladaient sur le manche comme si je l'avais toujours fait.

C'est au tour de Deïdara d'ouvrir grand les yeux, et les oreilles par la même occasion. Il est juste abasourdi par la sonorité qui sortait de la guitare. Il me regarde jouer sans dire un mot.

J'ai choisis une chanson bien particulière qui se trouve sur l'MP3 qu'il m'avait offert. Une chanson d'un groupe Japonais que j'ai particulièrement aimé.

 _Just give me a reason_

 _To keep my heart beating_

 _Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

 _As the world falls apart around us_

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on_

 _Take my hand_

 _And bring me back_

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

 _A whisper into the night_

 _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

 _I've never stood up before this time…_

Il me regarde joué jusqu'au dernier mot, jusqu'à la dernière note, les larmes presque aux yeux. Quand le silence se fait dans la pièce, il se lève, se tourne vers moi et applaudis. Il essuie une larme qui a fini par couler sur sa joue.

« C'est … C'est juste époustouflant… Ta voix, ton jeu, tout… Je n'en reviens pas… Je suis sans voix… »

Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de mon talent, oui apparemment je chante bien et je joue bien, mais à ce point la ? Au point de faire pleurer un autre musicien ?

« Tu n'as pas idée de ton talent n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande si dans ton passé tu étais connu… Probablement pas au niveau national, autrement il y aurait eu des affiches et annonces télévisé pour te retrouver. »

Je n'ai aucune idée si le moi du passé était aussi doué que maintenant, ni quel métier je pratiquais. L'énigme reste un brouillard immense qui ne fait que grossir.

Deïdara fini par me supplier de continuer a joué pour lui, la maintenant de suite. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que j'obtempère à sa demande, non sans me demander si quelqu'un se souvenait de ma voix… Quelque part peut-être…

 _ **Et voila la fin de ce Chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !**_

 _ **Les questions commencent à s'entasser, comment Sasori ou Heart va-t-il gérer la suite des événements?**_

 _ **Ps: les chansons, pour les curieux, la première est un très vieux groupe, Jars of Clay avec la chanson Inland. La deuxième chanson appartient au groupe One Ok Rock ; The Beginning.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre suivant, petit Flashback du coté de Naruto au moment de la disparition de Sasori! Bonne lecture à tous!**_

J'ai raccrocher le téléphone, la main tremblante. Tout avait pourtant l'air de se passer bien hier soir… D'accord peut-être ont-ils trop bus, mais de la à disparaître sans rien dire j'avais du mal a y croire. Sasori ne serait pas partit comme ça. Il ne répond pas au appels d'Ino, peut-être qu'ils se sont pris la tête et que de mon coté j'arrive à le joindre. Oui c'est sûrement une embrouille entre eux.

Je tente de me rassurer en tapotant sur mon portable à la recherche du numéro favoris. Je reprend mon souffle, j'inspire profondément et j'appuie sur le bouton vert. J'attends…. Le temps me semble étrangement long. Mon regard se fige lorsque j'entends la voix de Sasori.

« Oui bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Sasori, veuillez laisser un message après le bip, au passage si vous avez l'intention de m'inviter pour un rancard, raccrochez de suite, je suis un homme comblé ! A plus ! »

Je m'effondre sur le sol, fixant le portable qui entre temps est tombé au sol, les minutes de l'appel marqué en grand sur l'écran. Le temps passe, 2:00, 5:24, 8:54,… Je commence à réaliser que peut-être il est vraiment temps de paniqué. Et si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Mon coeur me serre dans la poitrine, j'ai mal, j'ai peur. Je m'attends au pire. Il faut que j'aille sur place au plus vite !

Je me ressaisi, je ramasse mon portable et met fin à l'appel. Je recherche vite fait l'adresse de l'hôtel où se trouve Ino et Sai pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Chaque minutes compte, et l'angoisse ne fait que monter.

Je sors de chez moi d'un pas pressé et hèle un taxi. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'ouvre la portière du véhicule qui ralentit pour s'arrêter à ma hauteur, et me retrouve assis sur la banquette arrière J'indique avec empressement l'adresse au chauffeur, au plus vite je serais arriver au plus vite je commence les recherches.

Je recontacte Ino afin de lui annoncer ma venue, et savoir si jamais elle avait une idée de où pouvait bien se trouver Sasori. C'est tellement étrange qu'il n'ai même pas pris la peine de prendre son portefeuille avec lui, Ino est sure qu'il est rentrer avec eux le soir précédent. Un peu ivre mais de la à ressortir juste après… C'est a peine si il tenait debout, donc imaginer qu'il ai encore trouver l'énergie et la conscience de ressortir la nuit même me parait louche. Il a du se lever avant tout le monde, mais pour faire quoi…

Je fais claquer ma langue d'énervement. J'essaie de me mettre dans la peau du rouquin afin d'essayer de comprendre où il avait bien pu aller, mais rien ne me vient à l'idée.

Le paysage défile dehors et après une route trop longue à mon goût, j'arrive enfin à destination. Ino m'attends déjà impatiemment devant l'hôtel. Elle tape du pied et me regarde les larmes au yeux. Si je n'avais pas encore compris à quel point la situation était grave, le regard d'Ino en disait suffisamment.

J'ai à peine le temps de sortir du véhicule et de remercier le chauffeur qu'elle agrippe mon bras. Elle me tire vers l'intérieure du bâtiment et ne m'adresse la parole qu'une fois les portes de l'ascenseur se referme sur la réceptionniste de l'hôtel qui nous lance un regard suspect.

« Je t'en prie Naruto, dis-moi que tu as une idée d'où est cet imbécile ! »

Ino avait beau le traiter de tout les noms, l'insulter à la tonne, elle tenait énormément à Sasori. Oui il est parfois inconscient et procrastinateur, mais il est attachant.

Malheureusement je ne peux que secoué la tête en négation avec un air abattu. Mon monde vient de s'écrouler et je ne sais pas comment les événements vont évolués. Si jamais nous le retrouvions pas, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Il fait partie de moi, et je n'envisage pas ma vie sans lui. En peu de temps il est devenu mon monde. Sans lui je ne suis plus qu'une ombre, un fantôme qui aire sans but ni raison.

Ino me secoue doucement l'épaule, cela change de sa brutalité habituelle.

« Bon Naruto, il faut se ressaisir et vite ! Sai va nous aider dans nos recherches, on vas diviser les tâches pour aller au plus vite. »

Sa motivation me redonne espoir, oui elle a tout à fait raison, il faut se battre et ne pas baisser les bras. Si cela se trouve il s'est perdu et trouvera un moyen de retourner à l'hôtel. J'ai bien conscience que si c'était vraiment le cas, il nous aurais contacter. Ino l'a tellement rabâcher avec nos numéros de portable, que autant Sasori que moi, connaissions par coeur le numéro d'Ino.

On sort de l'ascenseur et on débarque dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il va sans dire que la chambre est un grand bordel sans nom, Ino a du se laisser aller et a passé sa rage sur le pauvre Sai et sur l'immobilier. Ce dernier tente tant bien que mal de ramasser les papiers qui continuaient de voler dans les aires au rythme du ventilateur.

« C'est bon Sai tu vas pas passer ton temps a ranger cette pièce, on a d'autre choses à foutre. Et puis on casque assez comme ça pour pas devoir faire le ménage ! Allé bouge toi de la ! »

Visiblement Ino ne s'est pas encore calmer et Sai en pâti encore. Je prends soins de me taire, connaissant la blonde, il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour qu'elle change de cible.

Une fois installer sur le canapé en face de moi, Ino prend les choses en main. Elle se saisit d'un des papiers que Sai tenait encore dans ses mains, le plaque sur la table basse et sort son stylo plume de son sac à main trop brillant.

« Bon, Naruto, tu fait le tour des hôpitaux du coin. Vu que nous avons le portefeuille de Sasori, partons du principes qu'il est inconscient et qu'ils ne savent pas qui est le patient sur leur table. Prends un photo, ça t'éviteras de devoir le décrire. »

Sur ses mots elle me jette une paire de clefs dans les mains.

« Prend la voiture, tu gagneras du temps. »

Sans perdre de temps elle se tourne vers Sai, et lui ordonne d'une voix sec :

« T'attends quoi ? Que je te prennes par la main pour te montrer ce que tu dois faire ? Tu compte rester planté la à rien foutre pendant que nous on se casse le cul à trouver cet autre imbécile ?! Si tu avais un tant soit peu été éveille quand il a quitté la pièce on en serait pas la maintenant ! »

Sai s'empresse de quitté la chambre, laissant la démone blonde seul avec sa colère. Je le rejoint vite dans le couloir, histoire de le rassurer un peu. Je l'attrape par l'épaule et on se glisse ensemble dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier m'a l'air bien sollicité ces dernier temps !

« Te fais pas trop de souci, elle est méchante avec toi, mais au fond elle t'aime bien ! »

Je connais Ino depuis longtemps, et je sais qu'elle refoule ses sentiments derrière une barrière de remarque acerbes. Au fond d'elle, elle meurt d'envie de pourvoir dire à Sai qu'elle l'aime, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle doit le martyriser.

Je souris à Sai, essayant de le motiver un peu et de le réconforter. Ou peut-être pour me donner de la force également.

« Je fais les hôpitaux, et si tu veux bien, tu t'occupe des commissariats ? C'est plus simple à pieds je pense. »

D'un commun accord on sort de l'ascenseur et on part chacun son chemin, moi vers la voiture de luxe d'Ino et Sai se tape un sprint pour rejoindre le premier commissariat sur le coin de la rue.

C'est étrange de conduire ce bolide pour une fois. J'ai intérêt a faire gaffe de pas la salir et encore moins de la griffer. Elle me tuerait ! Et le pauvre Sai me rejoindrait dans la tombe. C'est beau l'amour, mais je serais content le jour où ces deux la finirons ensemble.

C'est la peur nouée au ventre que j'entre dans le premier hôpital. La dame à l'accueil me sourit et me demande avec une douce voix ce qu'elle peut faire pour moi. Je lui explique la situation, et lui présente la photo de ma moitié. Elle fait tourner la photo parmi les urgentistes et les infirmières, mais tous nie avoir vue la personne.

Quelque part cela me rassure de savoir qu'il n'a pas été accidenter, mais l'énigme sur sa disparition persiste. Les pieds lourds je sors de l'établissement. J'ai besoin d'y croire, sinon personne ne le fera. Je reprends la route, l'air décidé de retrouver ma raison de vivre.

J'ai fait 8 hôpitaux différents, fait jusqu'à 25 médecins qui était de gardes cette nuit la, mais en vains. Personne ne reconnaît le rouquin sur la photo. Je perds espoir… Pourtant une part au fond de moi ne veut pas abandonner si vite. Je rejoint Ino et Sai à l'hôtel, ils ont tout deux l'air défait… La question ne se pose même pas… Ils n'ont rien trouver, ni trace ni rien…

Je me pose dans le canapé, le regard vide. Réfléchir me fais mal, et toutes les routes que j'emprunte dans ma tête ne mènent nulle part. J'ai beau imaginer tout les scénarios possibles, je ne trouve pas de réponses.

Pendant cinq jours, nous avons contacter les hôpitaux, les commissariats, des magasins, mais aucune trace. Tout simplement rien.

J'ai besoin d'un espoir, juste un signe… Nous sommes aujourd'hui six jours après sa disparition, Ino commence à baisser les bras, et Sai tente du lui remonter le moral. Ce qui résulte à encaisser des coups et une volées d'objets non identifiés à la gueule. Suite à une décision difficile, nous avons quitté l'hôtel pour rentrer chez nous. Évidement nous avons laissé nos données afin que l'accueil de l'hôtel puisse nous contacter au cas où par miracle, Sasori passe par la.

J'allume la lumière dans mon appartement, vide, silencieux et déprimant. Mes yeux ballaient la pièce, trop grande pour moi seul. Même pas l'ombre d'un signe de vie. Il faut que je me change, j'ai fini par garder les mêmes vêtements toute la semaine, bien trop têtu pour s'offrir le luxe d'acheter des vêtements hors que Sasori doit m'attendre quelque part.

Je laisse l'amas de tissu par terre à coté de mon lit. Après avoir pris la peine de mettre un nouveau boxer, je m'étale sur le lit. Ce même lit que je partageais toutes les nuits avec lui. Son odeur encore présente sur les draps m'arrache un premier sanglot. Le barrage que je m'étais construit fini par céder pour la première fois depuis le début de nos recherches. Pas une fois je ne m'étais permis de craquer. Je n'avais pas le droit, je devais me tenir droit et fort. Même si je faisais semblant de l'être, c'était important pour montrer le bon exemple, pour motiver tout le monde. Pour cacher au monde la peine immense qui me ronge. Ils ont eux aussi suffisamment de mal à tenir bon, pas besoin d'ajouter du tracas supplémentaire.

Je me relève et ouvre l'armoire de Sasori, tout y est comme si ne rien était arriver, comme si il reviendrait ce soir, ouvrant la porte d'entrée avec son sourire charmeur et attendrissant. Son sweater préférer y est encore également, d'une main tremblante je le prends, et le serre contre moi. Mes genoux fléchissent et je me retrouve là devant le miroir de notre armoire… notre armoire, nos habitudes, nos affaires…. Tout me fais penser à sa présence. Mais rien n'y fait, Sasori n'est plus la.

Les larmes déroulent les unes après les autres, je ne me soucie plus de paraître fort, mon corps est pris de tremblements et de sanglots. Je donnerais tellement pour juste entendre sa voix, ne serait-ce que pour me rassurer un tant soit peu. J'ai tellement besoin de toi…. Mon reflet dans le miroir me prouve que la solitude est ma seule compagnie, je suis seul et dans un sale état. Les yeux ternes et cernés de noir, les joues rouges et le nez qui coule tellement je pleur. Mon reflet me fais peur. Je n'aime pas ce que je vois…

Je me relève et ouvre la porte de l'armoire portant le miroir, ma main parcours les pilles de vêtements entreposé sur les différents niveaux. Mon visage s'aigrit et mes larmes se transforment en colère. Pourquoi tu me laisse seule comme ça, où es-tu parti ! A ses pensées, ma main qui à l'instant caressait presque ses précieux tas de souvenirs, jetait frénétiquement les bout de tissus dans tout les sens. La rage ne fait pas long feu et fait vite à nouveau place aux sanglots et aux cris de désespoirs.

C'est Shikamaru qui me retrouve le lendemain matin, au beau milieu du bordel de vêtements, par terre. Sans un mot il me soulève et me pose sur le lit. Il s'affaire ensuite a ranger le chaos environnant. Mes rêves ne me donne pas de répis, Sasori me sourit puis comme un écran de fumé disparaît au moindre touché. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ni comment tout cela avait bien pu se passer. A partir de quel moment est-ce que tout a viré de bord ? Qu'ai-je fais … Pourquoi tu n'es plus à mes coté ?

De nouvelles larmes parcourent mes joues, et c'est ainsi que je me réveille. Shikamaru, toujours présent me prend dans ses bras et je recommence à sangloter.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un rêve Shika, je t'en prie…. »

Shikamaru, prend une grande bouffée d'air et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé Naruto, mais je pense que tu dois faire ton deuil. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne reviendra pas… Je suis tellement désolé... »

Une nouvelle fois encore mon monde vole en éclats.

 _ **Et voici la fin de ce chapitre, dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaît bien entendu!**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Et voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à vous!_**

Flashback, p.o.v Sasori,

La guitare est un instrument magique qui permet a tout être humain de s'oublier et d'exprimer des émotions sensibles et fragiles. J'aime la sensation que me donne chaque notes qui résonne harmonieusement sous le touché de mes doigts. Chaque note s'envole et emporte avec elle une multitudes de messages secrets.

Je ne me rappelle toujours de rien, et le temps passe. Cela m'inquiète dans le sens ou j'ai peur de ne jamais me souvenir de qui je suis. Je suis perdu dans mes songes lorsque Deï entre dans la pièce qui me sert de chambre, avec un énorme sourire. Je sens qu'il me manigance encore quelque chose !

« Alors bien dormi, hun ? »

« Bien dormi ? Je fais que ça à longueur de journée, en alternant avec un peu de musique. »

Oui il ne faut pas se mentir, rester dans un lit 24 sur 24, c'est vraiment fatiguant ! Il se fait grand temps que je puisse me dégourdir un peu les jambes et me faire une balade en plein air. Je n'ai aucune idée de où je peux me trouver, mais je suis convaincu que cela me fera du bien de sortir. C'est comme un besoin vital ! Les derniers temps je ne pense qu'à cela, bouger, marcher, vivre, respirer quoi…

« Très bien, alors j'ai ce qu'il te faut hun ! »

« Je m'attends au pire, tu vas inventer quoi cette fois ci ? »

C'est vrai quoi ? Il viens à chaque fois avec une idée plus inquiétante que l'autre. La dernière fois il avait pas trouvé mieux que d'amener un tas de terre glaise, une table spéciale pour que je puisse pratiquer le modelage depuis mon lit… Juste de quoi me faire mourir de rire… Non en faite c'était génial, cela a fini en bataille de boule de glaises. Je pense que c'est la seule fois où j'ai été content d'être aliter, au moins le nettoyage n'était pas pour moi ! Le voir nettoyer les dégâts occasionné par cette bataille improvisée m'a fait mourir une deuxième fois, je n'en pouvais plus tellement c'était drôle.

Enfin bref, je m'attends au pire quoi.

« Oui oui moque toi, c'est air te vas bien héhé ! »

Il s'avance un peu plus vers moi, toujours son sourire démentiel sur les lèvres.

« Aujourd'hui mon chou, on va se faire les magasins ! »

Bon cette fois ci il est vraiment tombé sur la tête. Je n'ai pas d'autre explication, cela fait maintenant un mois et demi que je suis coincé dans cette putain de pièce et lui vient se moquer de moi comme ça ?

« Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux toujours pas bouger… A force tu peux être lourd tu sais... »

Son sourire toujours en place, Deï fait marche arrière et fait pivoter la porte pour laisser la place à une chaise roulante… Il va sans dire que ce mec a l'art et la manière de faire d'un gamin. Avec son air fière de sa connerie en plus… Je n'en reviens pas…

C'est à peine si j'ai le temps de me remettre de ma surprise, que Deï me prend dans ses bras, me soulève du lit comme si je ne pesais rien du tout et me pose dans la chaise roulante. Je commence à rouspéter grandiosement jusqu'au moment où il claque sa langue contre son palais, croise les bras et me regarde d'un air moqueur. J'arrête mes jérémiades et observe son comportement.

« Tu m'as l'ai bien en forme aujourd'hui hun, cela tombe bien, je ne comptais pas pousser ta chaise tout le long du chemin ! »

« Quel chemin ? Tu comptes m'emmener où comme ça ? »

Il ricane en poussant la chaise en dehors de la chambre. J'entre dans le couloir, qui lui est rempli de posters et d'instruments de musiques pendants au murs. Mes yeux s'agrandissent en reconnaissant le grand blond sur la plus part des affiches. Au piano, à la guitare ou encore au micro, Deïdara semble être une super star ! Je me demande pourquoi il se cloître dans un magasin de goodies sexuels…

C'est une question pour plus tard, pour le moment mon attention est tirée vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir sur un soleil éclatant et aveuglant. J'angoisse, je ne me souviens pas à quoi ressemble le monde en dehors de ses quatre murs ou j'ai passé les dernières semaines…

Et si je ne me sentais plus à ma place dans c'est univers ? Que faire si quelqu'un me reconnaît… Mon souffle s'arrête net au moment de traverser la porte, j'ai l'impression de traverser un portail magique vers un autre monde. Ou plutôt vers le monde que j'ai oublié…

Je sens les roues sous moi frôler le trottoir inégal, une sensation nouvelle. Le soleil qui réchauffe mon visage, encore une autre sensation inconnue… Le vent et l'odeur du bitume, tout m'est nouveau. J'observe les voitures, les gens qui marchent, pressé pour quelconque raison. Personne ne semble remarquer le fait que je me trouve la, comme un handicapé. Car en fin de compte c'est ce que je suis pour le moment, juste un handicapé.

J'entends la porte se refermer derrière moi, et le son du verrou lorsque la clefs tourne trois fois de suite dans la serrure. Impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller de l'avant et profiter de ce soleil majestueux. Il adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.

« Alors, tu te sens comment ? Il faisait trop beau pour rester ne serais-ce qu'une journée de plus à l'intérieur ! »

A vrai dire, je ne me sens pas si mal que ça, mis à part l'angoisse persistante de rencontrer du monde.

« Je pense que ça va… Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, tu connais pleins de monde et tu as l'air connu, tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec un boulet comme moi... »

Il claque encore une fois sa langue sur le palais.

« Tu as pas bientôt fini de voir le négatif partout ? Tu es vivant, profite donc de ce soleil et du déroulement de cette journée ! J'ai justement du monde à te présenter ! »

Des sueurs froides me parcourent. Je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour rencontrer du monde, je ne sais même pas comment me présenter…

« Mais avant de te présenter, il te faut un look un peu plus attrayant que ses vieux vêtements trop grand pour toi. »

Et bien ma fois, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix que de me laisser guider.

En fin de compte une chaise roulante, ce n'est pas si mal. Les sacs top mode s'empilent sur les poignées et sur mes genoux. Deï ne connaît guerre de mesure quand il s'agit de vêtements et d'accessoires… Chaque pièce de tissus est choisie méticuleusement, je pense que je peux dire qu'il a du goût. Enfin, ce qu'il choisit pour moi, me plais neuf chances sur dix.

Le soleil commence à faire place à l'obscurité du soir tombant, au lampadaires qui teinte la ville d'une douce couleur dorée et au lumières des vitrines de magasins encore ouverts. Ces derniers s'éteigne peu à peu, donnant le feu vert à la vie nocturne. Les néons clignotants, au couleurs vives et criardes offre une vision psychédélique de cet environnement.

Deïdara a fini par me pousser toute la journée, et nous finissons notre balade devant un café perdu dans une allée peu populaire. Le pauvre lampadaire courbé sur le chemin où nous nous trouvons, tante d'éclairer la rue, mais il est claire qu'il a souffert au long de sa vie. Cela rend la scène d'autant plus lugubre, et une personne normale ( enfin de mon point de vue, ne sachant plus trop ce qui était normal ou pas) ne s'aventurerait pas dans une ruelle comme celle ci, en entrerait encore moins dans ce bar sombre et délaisser.

Je regarde Deïdara par dessus mon épaule, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Si je ne le connaissais pas un peu, je me serais demandé si par hasard il ne s'est pas perdu. Mais le regard de Deïdara m'indique qu'il est bien sur de lui.

Je dégluti lorsqu'il ouvre la porte miteuse du bar, me laissant la place pour entrer avec ma chaise roulante. Un partie de moi avait envie de faire demi-tour, une autre avait confiance en Deï et était curieuse de savoir ce qui m'attendais.

Je fais rouler la chaise à l'intérieur, et me retrouve dans un hall étroit et peu éclairer. La porte derrière nous claque froidement, et me fais tressaillir. L'atmosphère est lourde, sombre et emplie de fumée, l'appréhension monte en moi au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Je sens le rythme des basses résonner dans ma peau lorsque nous sortons du hall, et atterrissons au milieu d'une foule immense, dansante sous les lumières des projecteurs qui traversent le nuage de fumée. Je remarque le comptoir sur notre gauche, et quelques tables où les cadavres de verres vides s'entassaient. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de place pour me déplacer, mais Deï ouvre le passage devant moi comme si il avait l'habitude de traverser cet endroit, saluant ici et lu quelqu'un d'une simple poignée de main.

La perspective que j'ai de cet environnement est assez oppressante, être en chaise roulante n'est définitivement pas idéal dans une situation pareil. J'ai vue sur tout les ventre, jeans et ceintures des gens. Très perturbant je dois dire… Je réalise que les gens bourrés ne ferment pas tous leurs braguette… Laissant loin de moi de juger ces gens…. Bref je divague. Il ne fait pas que je perde la trace du blond, sinon je suis dans de beaux draps…

Je m'empresse de le rejoindre à coté du bar. Une place s'est libérer et le blond s'installe sur le tabouret, veillant à ce que j'ai la place de mettre mon bolide à coté de lui.

« Tu veux boire quoi hun ? »

Bonne question, je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'aime…

« Comme toi je suppose, je n'en sais trop rien... »

Il me sourit et demande au barman deux verres de wiskhey. Sans tarder, les verres glissent sur le comptoir, et Deï les réceptionnent en fin de course. Il s'agit d'une boisson au couleurs ambrée et une odeur plutôt agréable. Je ne m'attendais pas au goût par contre, le feu envahis le bout de ma langue au contacte du liquide, libérant une saveur boisé avec une légère note mielleuse. Je sens la chaleur descendre tout le long de ma gorge. Encore une découverte satisfaisante ! Je déguste mon verre, lorsque Deïdara pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Bouge pas je reviens dans un instant, je dois régler un détail ! »

Un détail ? Il n'en fini jamais de panifié des choses lui ? Et tout cela à mes dépends. Au moins j'ai mon verre pour faire la conversation… C'est moi ou je sens mes joues rougir ? Étrange breuvage…

Je suis encore dans mes réflexions quand le blond revient en sautillant. Il a l'air d'avoir mijoter un nouveau plan diabolique, je le devine rien qu'à son sourire de dément.

« Bon fini ton verre tu monte sur scène dans cinq minutes ! »

Mes yeux s'arrondissent au moment même ou il m'annonce la blague, enfin Deï ne blague pas, il est on ne peut plus sérieux sur ce coup la.

« Tu te moques de moi la, j'espère…? »

« Non, au contraire, tu vas monter la haut, et tu vas chanter. Ne me fais pas le coup du ' Je monte pas sur cette scène' car cela ne marchera pas. Si il le faut je te porte jusque la, donc autant t'y rendre comme un grand ! »

Je bois le restant de mon verre cul sec, histoire d'essayer d'oublier la boule de stress qui est omniprésente. Le bar étant trop haut pour que je puisse reposer le verre dessus, je le tends à Deï avec une moue gênée. Très bien, il veut que je chante, alors je lui dois bien ça pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

J'acquiesce pour lui faire signe que je suis prêt à affronter les projecteurs !

En chemin vers la scène je réfléchis à la chanson que je vais chanter, les choix sont multiples, mais laquelle sera la plus adaptée à ce public ?

Nous arrivons juste en bas de la scène, à coté de la rampe. Je parcours la scène de long en large, et l'adrénaline commence à faire surface. Mes yeux s'arrête sur la guitare présente à coté du micro, visiblement Deï avait manigancer son coup depuis un certain temps… Je reconnais les courbes et les couleurs chatoyantes de l'instrument, ainsi que mon nom gravé sur le corps. A quel moment avait-il bien pu récupérer l'instrument et le porter au bar ? Il doit y avoir un complice, je ne me rappelle pas avoir quitté l'instrument ne serais-ce qu'un instant !

« C'est bon tu es prêt ? »

Je me racle la gorge et lui fait signe de la tête. Il se dirige alors vers la scène, et une fois dessus se saisit du micro.

« Bonsoir, Bonsoir bande d'incultes ! »

La foule se tourne en un bloc vers la scène et se mets à applaudir le blond, ne se heurtant pas au fait qu'il venait de les insulter.

« Cela faisait longtemps que vous m'aviez pas vu hun ?! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut du temps pour trouver des matériaux bruts et être sur de son coup avant de vous les présenter ! Vous vous souvenez tous que l'art est une EXPLOSIOOON ! »

Des sifflements et des hurlements font rage dans la salle. Le public était chaud, et trépignait d'impatience au mot du présentateur.

« Bien ! Ce soir encore une fois je vous surprends avec un talent inimaginable ! Ne vous arrêtez pas aux roulettes qui lui servent de support, ce gars vaut de l'or ! Alors je demande à Heart de bien vouloir me rejoindre sur scène ! »

Une nouvelle fois la foule branle ! Je me motive pour monter sur scène, la pente est raide, mais un assistant m'aide en poussant la chaise pour me hisser sur la plate forme. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines, et mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Le silence se fait, une cinquantaine d'yeux observent chacun de mes gestes, le public reste en halène. Deïdara toujours aussi sur de lui, met le micro à la bonne hauteur, et quand je me tiens à coté de lui, me tends ma guitare. A l'instant même ou je touche le bois de mon instrument, mon souffle se calme, et mon esprit se vide pour laisser place à la sensation de liberté que la musique seule est capable de m'offrir. J'étais né pour ça, je le sens au fond de moi.

Je fais sonner quelques accords, pour être sur que ma compagne soit toujours bien accordée. Les sons résonnent au fond de mon cœur. Je n'ai plus besoin de réfléchir, l'instinct prend le dessus, et je me penche en avant pour mieux prendre mon instrument en main alors que je commence à faire défiler mes doigt sur les cordes, libérant ainsi une mélodie douce, entraînante et enivrante.

Je m'approche du micro, et d'un souffle commence à chanter. Les paroles me viennent sans apparente raison, juste l'inspiration du moment.

Call all your friends  
Tell them I'm never coming back  
'Cause this is the end  
Pretend that you want it, don't react

The damage is done  
The police are coming too slow now  
I would have died  
I would have loved you all my life

You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now

Le public est muet, il m'écoute attentivement. Je laisse quelques accords passé en interlude, appréciant ce moment. Pendant mon interlude, j'entends un piano qui commence à m'accompagner, je n'ai pas à me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Deïdara. Je reprends ma chanson avec un doux sourir.

Where have you gone?  
The beach is so cold in winter here  
And where have I gone?  
I wake in Montauk with you near

Remember the day  
'Cause this is what dreams should always be  
I just want to stay  
I just want to keep this dream in me

You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now

Tout en chantant, le sentiment du déjà vu me traverse, quelque part au fond de moi un fragment vient de se réveiller. La sensation d'avoir aimé tellement fort… Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter ce bouleversement. Je réalise à quel point le texte que je chante, doit être vrai pour quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Mais j'ai beau essayer de faire apparaître un souvenir qui m'aiderais à comprendre, chaque fois le néant me paraît de plus en plus grand… J'inspire une nouvelle fois avant de poursuivre.

Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
All the best of what we've done is yet to come  
Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
Just remember who I am in the morning

You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now

Les accords s'estompent, et se perdent doucement dans la salle. Mes pensées s'y perdent tout autant, je reste comme figé, mais le bruit des applaudissements me ramène au présent. L'euphorie et les 'encore' que le public chante fait remonter l'adrénaline au fond de moi, une sorte de nouvelle drogue. Malgré la sensation que je suis fragmenté, je me force à oublier cette désagréable idée. J'ai Deïdara à présent, et j'ai ma musique. Pour le moment je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Me souvenir est douloureux.

Deïdara pose sa main sur mon épaule et reprend le micro dans son autre main.

« Merci, Merci ! Ce sera tout pour ce soir, histoire de vous donner l'eau à la bouche pour la prochaine fois, car oui il y aura une prochaine fois ! Faites-moi confiance ! »

Il m'aide ensuite à descendre de la scène, et on part s'installer à une des tables libres. Il a l'air excité comme un gamin qui vient d'ouvrir son cadeau tant attendu de Noël.

« Tu m'avais pas dis que tu savais improvisé de la sorte ! »

Oui, non, moi non plus à vrai dire je ne savais pas trop comment j'avais réussi cet exploit… Je ne lui répond que par un « Hmmm », toujours un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

« Je pense que les paroles que tu as choisies viennent de ton subconscient. Tu ne te souviens de personne, mais au fond de toi tu sens la présence de cet personne que tu as oublier… Si tu veux en parler, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi hun ! »

« Non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant, chaque fragment qui me revient renforce une douleur étrange, comme si je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre ni à l'accepter. Une partie de moi se sent bien comme cela, sans souvenirs, et en construisant mon présent avec ce que j'ai. »

« Hun, oui c'est toi qui vois ! Je disais cela au cas ou. »

« Merci Deï, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais ! »

Il est tout ce que j'ai besoin, mon seul point d'ancrage et la raison pour laquelle je respire encore.

 ** _J'espère_** _ **que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaît! Une petite review reste la meilleur des motivations!**_


	12. Chapitre 12

Jour présent du côté de Sasori

On pourrait presque dire que je commence à m'habituer à cette vie sans passé. La musique, Deï qui m'accompagne et m'aide où que je sois. Tout cela forme mon présent, et je l'espère mon future.

Cela fait maintenant pas loin d'un an que je monte sur scène une fois par semaine dans le vieux bar. De temps en temps Deïdara m'accompagne au piano, et le public commence à connaître mes chansons sur le bout de doigts. Tel une drogue dure, la musique et le podium m'ont rendu accro.

Le fauteuil roulant par contre ne me quitte plus, je continue mes exercices, mais les progrès sont plutôt maigres à présent. Mais je ne perds pourtant pas espoir, chaque pas me rapproche un peu plus de la guérison. Il y a des jours ou je peux presque me tenir debout avec l'aide d'une béquille. C'est sur que je ne tiens pas super longtemps mais c'est quand même un bon début, je n'y aurais pas cru il y a quelques mois, et comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre.

Aujourd'hui encore je tente le coup et me lève de mon fauteuil, je compte les secondes avant de retomber en arrière. Dix secondes, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à faire mieux que ça. Je recommence encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Chaque jour je note le temps le plus long, afin de me donner du courage. Au début évidemment je ne tenais pas vraiment longtemps, quelques secondes tout au plus, aujourd'hui j'arrive enfin à dépasser les 2 minutes. Mon sense de l'équilibre à dû être sévèrement atteint lors de l'accident et le reconstruire n'est pas une chose aisé à faire. Il est même très probable que je n'y arrive jamais. Mais ne soyons pas négatif, je dois y arriver, je n'ai pas le choix!

J'ai promis à Deïdara que si j'arrivais à me tenir debout plus de 10 minutes sans m'écrouler, je l'invitais à manger en tête à tête. A vrai dire, il me plaît beaucoup, mais j'ai comme un blocage au fond de moi. Je n'arrive pas à franchir le cap, et de tenter de lui donner une chance sur le plan amoureux. J'ai bien trop peur d'un jour me souvenir pourquoi j'ai ce blocage, et de le blesser inéluctablement.

Une partie en moi aimerait bien avancer et laisser derrière moi les doutes qui me rongent, accepter ses sentiments et simplement me concentrer sur ma carrière musicale. Une autre partie, aimerait plus que tout découvrir qui j'étais avant de pouvoir avancer. Jour après jour je suis confronter entre ses deux envies complètements opposées., et systématiquement je remet la question à demain.

J'entends enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, chose qui m'annonce l'arrivée du blond. J'arrête mes tentatives à me tenir debout, et me laisse retomber dans mon fauteuil roulant pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

" Alors comment c'est passé ta journée Deï ? Je commençais à me demander où tu restais."

Il me sourit, et vient m'embrasser sur la joue.

" Hun, alors comme ça je te manque à ce point la? Je suis flatté ! D'autant plus que j'ai une petite surprise pour toi mon chou !"

Cela n'annonce rien qui vaille, quand Deï organise une surprise, en général ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin… J'attend donc patiemment qu'il m'expose ses plans.

" Bien, je vois que tu commences à savoir que tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon ! Alors prépares-toi, j'ai pris un rendez-vous méga important pour toi !"

" Comme ça la tout de suite ???"

Rien qu'à ses geste pour m'indiquer que l'heure presse, je comprends que oui il était bel et bien sérieux. Je m'en vais donc dans ma chambre pour me coiffer correctement et enfiler une chemise simple mais classe à la fois. Enfin prêt je le rejoint dans le hall d'entrée, avec bien évidement ma guitare sur les genoux. Je suis presque sur que c'est en rapport avec la musique, sinon Deïdara ne prendrait pas la peine d'en faire une surprise, et puis au pire elle restera dans la voiture.

" Impeccable, tu as déjà ta guitare avec toi ! Très bien mon cher ami, je t'en prie place la dans le coffre, j'arrive !"

Je m'exécute sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment un SUV noir se trouvait devant notre porte. Une fois ma guitare bien placée dans le coffre qui comme par magie s'ouvre tout seul. Pratique quand on est trop près du sol pour l'ouvrir ou le fermer.

Deïdara me rejoint avec un tas de papiers dans les mains. Il ouvre la portière arrière et m'aide à m'installer dans le véhicule, une fois fait, à son tour il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Le blond tend un bout de papier au chauffeur, et nous voici parti pour une destination inconnue. Je remarque la nervosité de mon ami, il balaie le tas de papiers comme si sa vie en dépendait…

"Tu veux un coup de main ? Peut-être que je peux t'aider à retrouver le papier manquant ?"

Ca vaut la peine d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur la surprise, et je sais que le blond a beaucoup de mal à me dire non. Donc autant en profiter pour jouer la fouine.

Malheureusement pour moi, ma tactique ne fonctionne pas, et il reste plonger dans ses pensées. Dommage, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que nous arrivions à destination.

A défaut de devoir attendre dans le silence, je demande au chauffeur de nous offrir un petit fond de musique afin de passer le temps.

Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, le SUV s'arrête enfin devant un immense immeuble en verre. Le ciel se reflète dans la façade du bâtiment me donnant l'impression qu'aucun rêve n'est impossible.

Deïdara sort la chaise roulante du coffre et m'ouvre la portière.

" Dépêche toi, nous ne sommes pas en avance !"

Encore une fois je m'exécute et je fais de mon mieux pour m'installer au plus vite dans mon fauteuil. A peine assis, Deï prend les commandes et me pousse en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment vitré.

" Tu comptes garder la surprise jusqu'au dernier moment c'est ça?"

" Hun, comment tu as deviné ?"

Il se moque clairement de moi, et il prend son pied ! Je croise mes bras serrant ma guitare bien fort contre moi pour réduire mon stress. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais vu l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, je doute que nous avons rendez-vous avec une personne quelconque.

Nous arrivons à la réception, où une jolie jeune femme au cheveux bleu nous accueille. Elle porte une fleur de papier dans les cheveux pour les retenir de tomber devant ses yeux.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs?"

" Et bien nous avions rendez-vous avec monsieur Sabaku."

" Ah oui bien sûr, vous devez-être la pour la présentation d'un nouveau projet, je vous en prie c'est au 15ème étage la porte du fond."

Ni une ni deux, Deïdara me pousse en direction de l'ascenseur. Nous arrivons rapidement au niveau indiqué par la jeune réceptionniste. Les portes s'ouvrent sur un long couloir rempli de poster et d'instruments de musique en tout genre. Ma curiosité augmente au fur et à mesure que nous avançons dans le couloir.

Nous arrivons enfin devant la porte du fond, sur celle ci est gravé en lettres dorées :

"Directeur : Sabaku no Gaara"

Directeur … Il est sérieux la? Rendez-vous avec un directeur… Mais pourquoi faire? Mon coeur s'emballe et mon cerveaux tourne à du trois mille à l'heure.

Deux petit coup sec sur la porte pour indiquer notre venue, et cette dernière s'ouvre sur un jeune homme, qui comme moi à les cheveux rouges. Je dégluti et murmure un 'bonjour' assez timide.

Si jeune et déjà directeur, je ne peux qu'être impressionner. Malgré ma position assise, je devine qu'il est à peu près de la même taille que moi. Deïdara lui par contre le dépasse d'une bonne tête, il faut aussi dire qu'il est plutôt grand comme gars.

Le jeune homme nous invite à son bureau, déplaçant une des deux chaises pour que je puisse moi aussi prendre place.

" Et bien, nous voici enfin à discuter de cet artiste que tu nous a trouvé Deïdara. Je t'écoute !"

Je vais de surprise en surprise, si je ne m'abuse, ils se sont déjà rencontré et bien évidemment ceci n'est pas un simple directeur, il s'agit d'une sorte de maison de disques… Je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre Deï viendrait avec l'idée ridicule de créer un disque. Monter sur scène me suffit amplement, je n'ai pas besoin de tout l'embarras administratif. Mais encore une fois le blond est de la lignée des têtu et je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire.

Deïdara prend comme prévu la discussion en main.

" Effectivement, je t'ai trouvé une perle rare, mais c'est une perte de temps que de discuter, je vais te faire écouter ce qu'il a de spécial ! "

Je n'ai pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre qu'il attend de moi que je joue un morceau de musique la maintenant tout de suite. Je déballe donc mon instrument de sa valise de transport et la place correctement sur mes genoux.

Je décide de jouer un de mes derniers morceaux que j'ai écrit. Je racle ma gorge avant de commencer à jouer sous les yeux observateurs et attentifs du jeune directeur.

It was three AM when you woke me up

And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go

Just to get away

We talked about our lives

Until the sun came up

And now I'm thinking about

How I wish I could go back

Just for one more day

One more day with you

Je continue cette mélodie jusqu'à la dernière note avant que Gaara applaudisse en me regardant d'un air approbateur.

" J'aime beaucoup jeune homme, comment vous appelez vous ?"

J'hésite et je regarde en direction de Deïdara pour savoir quoi dire. Ce dernier me fait signe de me lancer et de faire mon choix. J'inspire longuement avant d'annoncer que mon nom est Heart.

Gaara regarde brièvement Deï en recherche d'une explication, et celui-ci choisis de simplement haussé les épaules, comme si lui n'était au courant de rien.

" Bien.. Heart, maintenant que je t'ai entendu, nous allons pouvoir parler business et plans futurs. Si bien évidemment tu es partant pour cette aventure."

D'abord timidement puis avec plus de certitude je commence à parler de mes différentes chansons, et des genres de musiques qui me plaisent. Nous finissons par une signature sur un document officiel, stipulant mon contrat avec la maison de disques du jeune directeur. Je m'en sens particulièrement ému et chamboulé. Deïdara qui par le passé avait réussi à enregistrer quelques-uns de mes morceaux offre une clef USB au directeur afin qu'il ait une copie.

" C'est une signature qui se fête Heart! Vient nous allons voir dans le coin ce qu'il y a comme café !"

Et sur ses mots enjoués nous sortons du bureau, et nous rendons dans un petit café tranquille pas très loin de l'immeuble de verre.

J'ai encore du mal à y croire, ça pour une surprise c'est une surprise je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête!

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Gaara est une personne fort sympathique. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il écoutait vraiment ma chanson. Je me suis senti emporté par la même sensation que lorsque mon public se tait pour m'écouter. C'est une sensation difficile à expliquer, tout comme les émotions sont difficiles à déchiffré.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer la cicatrice sur le front du jeune directeur. C'est une étrange marque et si je ne m'abuse elle signifie ' amour'. Pour ma part cela ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de symboliser l'amour de cette façon-là. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas à moi de juger cette personne. Il doit sûrement y avoir une raison qui m'échappe.

Deidara a vraiment l'air de prendre son pied, il doit être satisfait de lui voire même très fier. Après tout je suis son petit protégé. Même si je sais qu'il en attends bien plus. Peut-être que de devenir connu et populaire m'aidera a trouvé une piste qui m'emmènera un peu plus près de mes souvenirs. Qui sait à défaut de reconnaître quelqu'un ou de me rappeler de qui j'ai côtoyé, peut-être que quelqu'un m'entendras et me reconnaîtra. Je suis conscient que mon monde actuel risque de s'écrouler. Quand on ne sait pas a quoi s'attendre, notre imagination tente de nous montrer que le plus beau. Je suis sûr, que cela vaut la peine de tenter le coup. J'espère seulement qu'un jour j'aurai une réponse à toutes mes questions. Et que au moins je pourrai enfin donner moi-même une réponse à Deidara.

 ** _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, vous remarquerez que l'histoire commence vraiment à approcher du moment fatidique. J'apprécie tout vos avis !_**

 ** _Au gentil gens qui ont eu le courage de me mettre une petite review merci mille fois, et surtout toi Guess it, tu m'as redonner de l'inspiration et de la motivation surtout de finir ce petit chapitre._**

 ** _pour ce qu'il s'agit du statut de l'histoire, mon application avait un peu buggé, ne vous inquiéter pas ce n'est pas encore terminé ;)_**

 ** _A bientôt tout le monde !_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voici un peu plus de progrès du côté de Naruto et Gaara, j'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop insupportable, les examens le boulot, l'entretien de la maison, et mes animaux me prennent pas mal de temps. En principe le prochain chapitre devrait pas trop se faire attendre ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 _Point de vue de Naruto._

 _Présent._

Ce sont les vibrations de mon téléphone qui me sorte de mon sommeil. Je rêvais encore une fois de cette soirée où je me suis écroulée par terre au milieu des vêtements de Sasori. Le souvenir de son odeur m'enveloppe et me replonge dans un état de dépression. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir et pourtant elle me parait tellement réelle.

Je secoue la tête et me frotte les yeux pour essayer de penser à autre chose, je prends mon portable en main, et cela suffit à me faire sourire. Le nom de Gaara apparaît sur mon écran. Rien que se fait la me redonne le sourire instantanément. J'ai longuement réfléchi et débattu avec ma conscience. Probablement que lui a fait de même.

Pour ma part je suis arrivé à la conclusion que je devais tirer un trait sur mon passé, il est grand temps que j'avance dans ma vie. Il ne sert à rien de rester coincé et d'espérer une chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il ne reviendra jamais et que même s'il revenait qui ne m'aimerais plus. Comment peut-on oublier quelqu'un avec qui on a vécu tant de choses? Comment a-t-il réussi là où j'ai échoué. Ce sera sûrement une question qui n'aura jamais de réponse. J'estime avoir attendu suffisamment de temps.

Je finis par balayer ses songes et je porte mon attention sur le message que je viens de recevoir. Décidément il n'y a pas un moment où il ne pense pas à moi, sincèrement cela me fait un bien fou. Je pense pouvoir également dire que je commence à sentir quelque chose pour lui et non pour l'éventuelle ressemblance qu'il peut avoir avec Sasori. Ils ne se ressemblent vraiment pas en fin de compte, mis à part la similitude dans la couleurs de leurs cheveux, leurs caractère sont bien opposés.

'' Bonjour Naruto, j'espère que mon silence ne t'a pas trop inquiété mais j'avais vraiment besoin, tu sais, de réfléchir seul dans mon coin. Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que l'on on discute derrière un bon repas. Enfin tout du moins c'est mon avis.

J'ai hâte d'avoir ta réponse, en attendant je te souhaite une agréable journée."

Il a l'art de jouer avec mon cœur. Je me hâte de lui répondre que moi aussi j'avais vraiment envie de le revoir mais que j'avais pu profiter de cet isolement pour mettre mes pensées dans le bonne ordre. Et que tout comme lui j'avais envie d'en parler de vive voix. C'est bien plus simple que de devoir tout écrire par texto. Et puis certaines choses ne se dit simplement pas par écrit. Tout du moins si nous arrivons à en parler.

Nous nous donnons donc rendez-vous ce soir même au bord de la rivière quelques rue plus loin. Certains penseront que c'est un peu trop cliché, mais sincèrement je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai envie que le temps passe rapidement pour que je puisse confirmer ce que je ressens.

Je m'imagine de suite la tête de Shika, lorsque je lui annoncerai que j'ai enfin réussi à mettre un point finale à mon histoire avec Sasori. À mon avis il ne me croiras jamais. Il faut aussi dire que j'étais vraiment dans un sale état et que c'est grâce à lui que je me tiens ici aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment une personne dont je ne pourrai plus me passer. Il a toujours été là pour me soutenir lorsque je n'avais plus personne vers qui me tourner.

Nous avons tous à un moment dans notre vie besoin de quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui vous apprécie sans conditions.

La réponse de Gaara ne se fait pas attendre très longtemps, voilà que mon portable se remet à vibrer. Dans ce message il me confirme qu'il sera présent ce soir même au point de rendez-vous. Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite, il faut vraiment que je me calme et que je réfléchisse deux secondes.

Il faut que je choisisse méticuleusement ce que je vais mettre ce soir. Étant donné que je considère cette soirée plus comme un rendez-vous amoureux que amical. C'est une importante différence au niveau vestimentaire. Je me mets en quête de ma plus belle chemise ainsi que de mon plus beau pantalon. Je suis un peu trop classique mais d'un autre côté c'est moins prise de tête. Je plains ceux qui ont une garde-robe sans fin. Je ne sais déjà pas tout le temps quoi choisir dans mon petit tas de vêtements à moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer lorsque on a tout un mur comme penderie. Je me demande comment font les femmes?

Rhaaa, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de réfléchir à tout et à rien, à force je suis en train de perdre mon temps pour des conneries. Et doué comme je suis ça serait fort probable que j'arrive à me mettre en retard à cause d'une réflexion trop poussé.

Une fois que j'ai mis mes chaussures, je pense être enfin prêt. Juste encore mon portable dans la poche et tout est impeccable. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, ce n'est pas parfait mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire. J'ai toujours un peu du mal à coiffer mes cheveux rebelles. Voilà je peux enfin partir. J'envoie un message à mon rendez-vous pour lui dire que je partais de chez moi.  
Je ferme la porte derrière moi et c'est à ce moment là même, que je réalise ma connerie. Si pour une fois j'avais espéré que tout se passait bien, c'est bien rater.

Je cherche frénétiquement dans mes poches à la recherche de la clef de mon appartement. Et comme je l'avais bien pensé celle-ci se trouve encore sur le crochet à côté de la porte, de l'autre côté de la porte!

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une multitude de choix non plus. Ou bien, option numéro une, je force ma propre porte au risque de faire sonner l'alarme. Deuxième option j'appelle un serrurier qui au passage risque de me coûter cher. Ou bien j'attends demain matin que le concierge soit disponible pour ouvrir ma porte. Cette dernière option me paraît la plus adéquate et au moins je ne risque pas d'être en retard à mon rendez-vous.

Et peut-être que je pourrais un peu abusé de la gentillesse de Gaara et essayer de lui demander si par tout hasard je pouvais passer la nuit chez lui. Il va sûrement penser, que c'est un coup monté. Mais malheureusement non, en fait je suis juste con.

J'arrive enfin le long de la rivière. Nous avons convenu, que c'était à moi de tout organiser. Ce n'est peut-être pas mon fort, mais je pense avoir fait de mon mieux. Il y a énormément de restaurant différents le long de la rivière. Tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, c'est vrai que le coloré c'est chouette mais pas vraiment idéal lorsqu'on veut discuter tranquillement.

Mon choix s'est alors porté sur un petit restaurant qui en général n'est pas très bondé. Ils ont une carte variée avec principalement des plats français. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finaliser mon choix, restaurant italien ça fait super cliché, un fast-food ça ne se fait pas, un chinois à volonté c'est bon mais c'est pas trop ça, donc au final j'ai décidé qu'un restaurant français serait idéal. Et puis qui n'aime pas la cuisine française ? Je suis sûr que nous trouverons bon les plats qui seront proposés sur la carte.

J'ai réservé une table le long de la baie vitrée avec une vue plutôt sympathique sur la rivière. Quelques péniches sont amarrés juste en face. Leurs petites lumières colorées, censé éloigner les moustiques, leur donne un effet féerique et assez romantique. Rhaaa, j'espère que Gaara ne trouve pas ça trop cliché.

C'est lorsque le doute commence à me ronger, que j'aperçois la chevelure flamboyante de Gaara. À cet instant même je sais que le restaurant que j'ai choisi n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Au final ce qui importe, c'est avec qui nous passons la soirée. Mon cœur se met à battre plus rapidement, une boule se forme dans le creux de ma gorge. Autant j'étais sûr de moi il y a quelques instants au sujet de mes sentiments, autant maintenant j'ai peur que malgré le fait que j'ai passé le cap sur Sasori, Gaara lui et quelqu'un de fragile et n'acceptera peut-être pas mes sentiments. Je m'en voudrais vraiment beaucoup si jamais je venais à le blesser à cause de mon passé. J'ai vraiment envie de nous donner une chance, mais qu'en est-il de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux pour lui ? Est-ce que c'est le bon choix ? Où est-ce que je ferais mieux de ne pas franchir la frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour...

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir beaucoup plus longtemps que déjà Gaara me saisit par l'épaule il me fait la bise.

'' Salut Naruto, j'espère que tu n'as pas dû attendre trop longtemps ? J'ai fait au plus vite, mais j'ai eu un entretien de dernière minute. Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?''

Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir? C'est juste impossible ! Et puis même si il était en retard, pour une fois que moi je suis à l'heure, je ne lui en voudrait pas.

'' Mais non voyons je viens juste d'arriver moi aussi.''

Nous nous installons donc à la table que j'avais réservé. Gaara semble un peu gêner, mais rapidement je remarque qu'il commence à se détendre, ainsi que le malaise entre nous qui commence à se dissiper, l'apéritif n'y étant pas pour rien. Il est sûr, un peu d'alcool dénoue les ventres.

Nous commençons sur un sujet plus abordable. Évitons de mettre ce que nous avons sur le cœur trop vite sur table. Ce sont des choses qui se discute lentement.

Je lui parle de mon avancée sur mon roman, ainsi que de l'épisode que j'avais vu à la télé de la série de Supernatural. C'est une série qui m'emballe vraiment. Et en plus il faut avouer que les acteurs principaux sont vraiment bandant. Bref je divague. Revenons-en à nos moutons.

J'ai envie d'en savoir plus au sujet du rouquin assis sagement en face de moi.

" Et toi de ton côté comment était ta journée ?"

Je sais cette question est pourrie. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part non ?  
Le jeune directeur me répond avec le sourire.

" Et bien ma foi, il m'arrive souvent de rencontrer plein d'artistes, mais peu d'entre eux on vraiment ce petit quelque chose en plus que les autres qui les différencie. Aujourd'hui j'ai revu un ami qui je croyais, avait quitter le monde de la musique. Et le voilà qui s'amène avec un nouveau protégé."

Je bois ces paroles. Comme un enfant qui écoute une histoire attentivement. Voyant que je ne l'interrompre pas il continue.

" Tu aurais vu le duo qu'ils formaient, lui qui est immense avec une chevelure blonde jusqu'au bas des reins était accompagné d'un jeune artiste en fauteuil roulant. Je te jure lorsqu'il a commencé à jouer, je suis resté sans voix. Il m'a complètement transporté."

Une pointe de jalousie me transperce, j'aimerais que ce soit moi qui le transporte dans un autre univers. Mais je sais bien aussi comment la musique et la voix de certains chanteurs peuvent être envoûtante.

Je décide de changer de sujet, car malgré tout la musique reste quelque chose qui me replonge facilement vers des souvenirs lointains. Et je dois dire que je n'ai pas trop envie, de repenser à lui. La personne qui m'intéresse en ce moment même, c'est celui assis en face de moi.

" Tu ne m'en veux pas mais j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu d'autre chose. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas en parler, mais pour le moment c'est un sujet que j'aimerais éviter si tu veux bien."

Aaah, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un vrai boulet. Une personne normale n'aurait aucun problème avec ce genre de sujet.

" Ah non ne t'en fais pas Naruto, je comprends, et puis nous sommes ici juste toi et moi. Donc ne t'inquiète pas je sais que nous avons tous deux quelques démons qui nous hantent. Et je peux comprendre que la musique, ou tout du moins d'en parler peut-être

délicat pour toi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. "

La serveuse nous interrompt gentiment avec dans ses mains nos deux assiettes. Gaara lui avait commandé une bouillabaisse avec un peu de pain, moi qui ne suis pas très poisson, j'ai opté pour une bonne escalope de veau grillée. Nous nous jetons tous deux sur nos plats, la faim au ventre. Il est bien connu que lorsque le plat est bon le silence est de rigueur. Ce n'est qu'une fois nos assiettes vidées et éponger que nos regards se croisent à nouveau. Je remarque que la marque que Gaara c'était infliger commençait à guérir. Encore quelques jours et elle ne serait plus qu'une cicatrice.

Il gardera sûrement le kanji marquée à vie. Ses cheveux cache une partie de la cicatrice, et je dois avouer en combinaison avec les yeux contourner de khôl noir, cela lui donne un air assez mystérieux. Le rendant encore plus attrayant à mes yeux.

Le silence commence à se faire long, malgré cela nos regards ne se quittent pas un instant. Nous avons tous deux les yeux bleus, mais les yeux du rouquin tendent plus vers le turquoise comparer au miens bleu azurée. Encore quelque chose qui le différencie bien de Sasori, lui avait les yeux chocolat. Une pointe de regret montre le bout de son nez, mais j'ai vite fait de la mettre de côté. Je me concentre sur le visage de Gaara.

Nous décidons de demander l'addition, et de diviser la note en deux. J'avais assez mangé, et un dessert n'aurait pas eu de place dans mon estomac noué par le stress. Il fait plutôt frais dehors, mais c'est assez agréable. Je propose à Gaara de ne pas rentrer de suite et de nous promener le long de la rivière. Les quelques lampadaires reflètent leurs lumière dans la cour d'eau et donne à notre balade une touche de romantisme.

Après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres, je prends mon courage à deux main, ne supportant plus le silence. J'ouvre la bouche pour tenter de formuler ce que j'avais prévu de dire, mais je suis coupé dans mon élan par Gaara qui lui-même m'adresse la parole.

J'avais répété mon discours toute la journée, à aucun moment je n'aurais pensé que ce soit lui qui aborde le sujet en premier.

'' Tu sais Naruto, j'ai bien réfléchi et je voulais tout d'abord encore m'excuser pour l'autre soir d'avoir péter un câble. Je suis conscient, que tu as dû avoir une très grosse frayeur. Mais inconsciemment mes pas m'ont guidé chez toi. ''

Il fait une pause avant de reprendre.

'' J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches car les choses que je ressens m'étais inconnues jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu chamboule mon monde et je me sens perdu, mais j'aimerais que tu sache que ce que j'éprouve n'est pas seulement de l'amitié. Je ne suis pas le plus doué en matière d'explication…Mais je tenais à essayer de t'expliquer quand même."

Il baisse la tête gêné et s'arrête un instant. Je me retourne pour le regarder, mais il continue à baisser la tête n'osant pas me regarder en face. Sous la lumière douce je remarque ses joues rougir, l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus le lâcher m'envahit. J'en suis certain à présent, je ne ressens pas que de l'amitié non plus pour cet homme, j'en veux bien plus.

C'est d'une main un peu incertaine que je lui prend doucement le bras l'attirant vers moi, mon autre main vient délicatement relever son visage pour que je puisse plonger mes yeux dans les siens. La proximité de son visage et ses yeux emplis de doute, fait monter en moi une chaleur irrésistible. Petit à petit toute mes chaines commencent à se briser, et la distance entre nos deux corps s'amenuise. Je ne peux m'empecher de sourir brièvement juste avant que nos lèvres se touchent enfin. C'est un feux d'artifice qui explose en moi lorsque Gaara répond à ce baisé. Le temps autours de nous reste comme figé.

A bout de souffle je quitte à regret ses lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et pose mon front contre le sien, un sourir de bien-être à présent étirer sur mon visage. Comme si le poids que j'avais sur les épaules venait de tomber pour laisser place au bonheur que j'avais si longtemps mis de côté. Je suis pris dans ses fillet, et j'en suis plus qu'heureux.

Redressant un peu ma position, je lui chuchote :

" Moi aussi Gaara, je ressens bien plus que de l'amitié…"

Je le sers dans mes bras et enfouit mon visage dans le creu de son cou. Je n'ose pas le lâcher de peur que tout ceci ne disparaisse en fumée, et ne soit qu'un rêve. Pour rien au monde je ne regrette ces sentiments. Le rouquin glousse légèrement avant de me serrer contre lui et de m'embrasser à nouveau, m'extirpant un gémissement qui le fait encore une fois glousser. Il me saisit alors la main et m'invite à continuer notre petite promenade, en me jetant de temps en temps un regard complice et heureux.

L'heure commence à se faire tardive, mais aucun de nous ne veut quitter l'autre. Nos doigts entrelacés ne se lâchent plus. Inéluctablement nous savons que le moment approche où nous devrions nous souhaiter bonne nuit. L'envie n'y est certe pas, mais Gaara doit se lever très tôt pour travailler. Tout le monde n'a pas le même luxe que moi, de travailler à domicile.

C'est donc à contre coeur que nos pas nous ont menés en bas de mon appartement. J'ai fort envie de l'inviter à dormir chez moi, mais j'ai peur d'aller trop vite. Parfois il est mieux de prendre son temps et de profiter de ce que nous avons, le reste suivra, je n'en doute pas.

Nous nous serrons une dernière fois, nous embrassons et avec un "merci" murmuré nous nous quittons. Gaara reste devant l'immeuble en me faisant un dernier signe de la main lorsque je les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur moi.

C'est au moment où je me retrouve devant ma porte que je réalise que je n'avais pas la clef… La soirée m'a complètement transportée, et me voilà comme un imbécile devant une porte close, et Gaara qui surement devait déjà être en chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

Je décide de tenter le coup et de ressortir dehors, qui sait avec un peu de chance il n'est pas encore trop loin, et je peux l'apercevoir et le rejoindre. Après tout je ne sais même pas où il habite. Je n'ai pas fort envie de dormir devant ma porte d'entrée. La question ne se réfléchit pas et je dévale l'escalier, jugeant que ce serait plus rapide que de prendre l'ascenseur. Il ne me faut que quelques instant avant de retrouver dehors...

 _ **Et oui je suis méchante, mais le chapitre commençais à vraiment être long, et j'aime garder une longueur égale entre chacun de mes chapitres. C'est aussi un Cliffhanger idéal !**_

 _ **Alors à votre avis ? Naruto va-t-il devoir dormir sur son paillasson ? Va-t-il retrouver Gaara ? A vos Reviews !**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite ! Et un grand merci pour ceux qui suivent mon histoire !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Et hop hop, la suite !**_ _ **Ça**_ _ **va chauffé, héhé !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous !**_

 _ **( Au passage, vu que je ne l'ai plus vraiment spécifié au début des chapitre précédent, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. On ne sait jamais hein !)**_

Point de vue Naruto.

Présent.

Je remarque qu'en fin de compte Gaara n'avait pas encore bouger, il était concentré sur son portable et ne me vit pas arriver. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens mon propre portable vibrer qu'il relève la tête.

Je frotte ma main dans mes cheveux blonds, et je m'approche de lui d'un air un peu gêné. Je le vois me sourire et ranger son portable dans la poche de sa veste.

" Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu descende si vite, et ce sans même avoir lu mon message ! Tu as l'air tout aussi surpris que moi, je me trompes ?"

Je sors mon portable histoire de savoir au moins ce que le jeune homme venait de m'envoyer. Je reste un peu surpris par la demande écrite.

" _Je me doute que tu dois être fatigué, mais je n'ai pas fort envie de partir… cela fait même pas cinq minutes que tu n'es plus à mes côtés, et j'ai déjà envie de te revoir. Ce n'est pas une proposition très avisée mais cela te dirait qu'on aille encore boire un verre ou autre ?"_

Je me met à rire malgré moi, la situation est tellement tordante, et son message tellement touchant que je ne peux m'en empêcher. J'avais peur de devoir lui courire apres, et voila qu'il me propose lui-même de sortir boire un verre.

" Oui je suis plutôt surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois encore devant ma porte à vrai dire. Et puis la raison pour laquelle je suis descendu en trombe n'est pas très glorieuse…"

Il hausse un sourcil, curieux de connaitre cette fameuse raison peu glorieuse.

" J'avais complètement la tête ailleur ce soir, tu m'as fait oublier le monde autour de nous, à un tel point que j'ai oublier de mentionner que j'avais enfermer les clefs de mon appartement, dans mon appartement. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas de clefs de réserve planqué sous le paillasson."

Gaara se mets à rire franchement à ma bêtise avant de reprendre son souffle et de changer ses plans initiaux.

" Bon, et bien, peut-être qu'il est plus intéressant que je t'invite chez moi du coup? Au moins tu auras un lit pour dormir, c'est mieux que le paillasson il me semble !"

Il va sans dire que je suis rouge de honte, et que je ne sais plus où me cacher pour ne pas faire remarquer mon embarras. Je trouve sa proposition néanmoins très intéressante et j'acquiesce légèrement en signe d'approuvement. Gaara s'approche de moi toujours à moitié moquer, et s'empare de ma main pour me tirer dans un petit baisé.

" Je suis content que tu acceptes !"

J'ai l'impression que, au plus le temps passe, au plus Gaara devient assertif et prend l'initiative. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ce changement dans son comportement, que déjà il prend le devant une nouvelle fois en se mettant en marche. J'étais resté figé pendant quelques secondes et je me vois faire un demi tour, tirer par le rouquin. Je m'empresse de me mettre à sa hauteur, n'aimant pas me faire tirer comme un enfant. Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois confronté à un jeune homme radieux et avec un sourire qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

Après cinq minute j'arrive plus ou moins à passer outre mon embarras, et je ne lâche pas un instant la main de mon 'petit' ami. Enfin je pense que je peux déjà le dire non ? Après tout nous nous sommes embrassés? Je fais glisser ma main libre dans mes cheveux, dans l'espoir d'éclaircir un peu mes pensées, mais en fin de compte je ne réussi pas à grand chose. Excepté que Gaara remarque mon geste en fronçant les sourcils.

" Tu es sur que tu veux venir chez moi? Tu n'es pas obliger tu sais?"

J'y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de me secouer les idées moi…

" Ne t'en fait pas, j'étais seulement un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Je me demandais si tu avais de quoi boire chez toi ?"

Joli esquive de ma part…

" Oui je pense avoir ce qu'il faut ! J'ai une armoire avec une série d'apéritifs provenant de différent pays, et une petite cave à vin si tu désire quelque chose de plus doux."

" Et bien je pense que nous ne manquerons de rien !"

Mon coeur ne bats pas pour le vin à vrai dire, mais tout autre boisson fera amplement l'affaire, et cela me permettra de me détendre un peu. Mine de rien j'angoisse un peu, malgré la curiosité. Je ne suis encore jamais allé chez lui, je me demande à quoi ressemble son appartement. Je l'imagine plutôt sobre, mais ce n'est pas évident à deviner.

Je remarque que nous marchons toujours main dans la main, et cela me fait légèrement rougir. J'apprécie ce moment, comme si la peur de le perdre à mon réveil subsiste. Bien évidemment que je sais qu'il ne me fera pas le même coup. Une fois suffit non ? J'ai beau me faire tourner ces paroles en boucle, le doute reste pendu au dessus de ma tête. Je me demande si un jour j'arriverais à m'en remettre complètement.

Nous franchissons un grand building en verre, qui si je ne me trompe pas, est le lieu de travail du rouquin. Vraiment imposant comme monument… Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, comparer à Gaara, moi je n'ai pas autant de prestige. L'argent n'est pas facile à gagner et pourtant lui est déjà directeur à son âge, et son entreprise m'a tout l'air de bien tourné pour pouvoir se permettre un bâtiment pareil. Je me sens tout petit et insignifiant.

Je me laisse guider sans plus dire un mot, une fois à droite, puis encore une rue à gauche, et nous nous arrêtons au pied d'un immeuble assez moderne mais pas trop non plus. Tout au plus une dizaine d'étages. Gaara sort de sa poche une carte magnétique, qu'il fait ensuite glisser sur le détecteur à côté de la porte. L'appareil répond d'un signale sonore et d'un petit trait vert clignotant indiquant que la porte était à présent ouverte. En tant que gentleman, Gaara me tient la porte pour me laisser entrer. Je m'exécute en observant les alentours.

Nous entrons ensuite dans l'ascenseur ou le silence commence à se faire pesant. Je peux sentir la tension monter et l'air comprimé dans mes poumons à du mal à circuler. Je concentre mon attention sur le revers de ma veste, faisant tourner le bout de métal de la fermeture éclair.

J'entends Gaara soupirer un instant et même si je ne le regarde pas, je peux deviner son agitation. L'air commence vraiment à me manquer et l'espace restreint n'y aide vraiment pas. Inconsciemment je commence à faire glisser la fermeture, créant un bruit plutôt énervant. Je ne le remarque que trop tard, le temps de m'en rendre compte je me retrouve cloué contre la parois de l'ascenseur et le peu d'air qu'il me restait s'envole en éclat sous la surprise.

Je me sens perdu dans un méandre de sensation et de sentiments. Ses yeux me dévore avec une telle intensité que j'en perds mes mots. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, puis vient se perdre dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer un peu plus près de lui. Son bras libre vient se heurter contre la parois derrière moi, et ses lèvres s'approchent dangereusement des miennes. J'en peu plus de l'attente qui flotte entre nous, cette envie, ces pulsions, j'en veux encore, j'en veux plus! Je viens à la rencontre de cet homme qui me fait à nouveau rêver, j'incline légèrement la tête pour pouvoir enfin toucher la douceur de ses lèvres.

Douceur qui fait vite place à une envie charnelle et passionnelle, mes mains qui jusqu'à présent ne savaient pas quoi faire, agrippent le bout de tissus qui recouvrait le dos de Gaara. Lorsque nos langues entrent en contacte l'une avec l'autre, un gémissement m'échappe et mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Gaara me rattrape en me serrant fort contre lui m'arrachant une nouvelle plainte étouffée.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent que nous nous séparons à regret. J'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de mes membres pour pouvoir sortir de la petite pièce. Je remarque que Gaara me tiens toujours par la taille lorsque nous nous arrêtons devant la seule porte de cet étage. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes avant de sortir son badge et d'ouvrir la porte.

Son sourire est irrésistible lorsqu'il me regarde passer sous son bras tenant la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser avant de me faufiler dans l'appartement, ou devrais-je dire dans le loft. L'espace est juste immense, une baie vitrée divise même la pièce principale en deux partie. Les vitres de celle-ci sont décorée avec quelque motifs géométriques. De l'autre côté de l'espace ou je me tiens se trouve une cuisine ouverte avec comme chez moi un petit bar et quelques chaises hautes. Un détail m'interpelle, j'ai beau regarder partout, je ne vois aucune porte, aucune armoire apparente non plus d'ailleur, excepté bien sur la porte d'entrée.

Je sens les bras de Gaara entourer ma taille et sa tête se poser sur mon épaule.

" Alors, cela te plait ?"

Je me retourne dans ses bras pour pouvoir lui faire face. Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement.

" Entre autre, mais c'est surtout toi qui me plaît!"

Un large sourire me répond, et ses bras se glisse sous mes fesse pour me soulever. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou pour m'approprier copieusement ses lèvres pendant que lui me porte jusqu'à dépasser la baie vitrée. Je bascule en arrière, et me retrouve étaler sur un support moelleux et mes sens s'emplissent de l'odeur qui se dégage des drap autour de moi.

Gaara envoie valser son manteau par terre et observe ma réaction, un léger doute traverse son visage l'air d'un bref instant. Je me relève sur un de mes coudes, et j'attrape le col de sa chemise pour le faire tomber sur moi. Son air surpris me donne un sourire satisfait, j'en profite pour laisser quelques marques de morsure dans son cou avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

" Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé, nous avons tout notre temps."

Mes mots dissipent ses doutes et son corps réagit ardemment à mes caresses. Sans répondre il commence à défaire un à un les bouton de ma chemise tout en se redressant pour à présent se retrouver assis sur mes hanches. D'une main hésitante il écarte les pans de ma chemise pour observer les courbes de mon torse. Je me redresse contre lui pour pouvoir me défaire de mon haut, et par la même occasion m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Une fois le bout de tissus au sol, mes mains sont libres et peuvent parcourir ce corps me chevauchant. Je fait glisser mes doigts sous sa chemise remontant jusqu'à ses omoplates pour finalement laisser mes redescendre le long de ses côtes, traçant ici et là des lignes avec mes ongles dans sa peau.

Une fois à hauteur de son aine, je fais glisser mon index le long de sa ceinture. Gaara ne me laisse pas plus longtemps perdu dans ma contemplation, il me repousse en arrière me faisant lourdement retomber sur le matelas. Sans même prendre la peine de défaire les quelques boutons de sa chemise, il l'a fait passer par dessus sa tête me dévoilant un corps musclé et fin à la fois. Une fois torse nu, il se penche à nouveau sur moi pour quérir mes lèvres.

La chaleur de nos corps se mélange, elle nous envoute et nous fait tourner la tête. Je le sers contre moi jusqu'à ce que ces genoux fléchissent et que le rouquin soit complètement allongé sur moi. Il positionne ses coudes le long de mes bras et ses mains exécute des mouvement de cercle dans mes cheveux. Je sens également son entrejambe se presser contre mon membre tendu et cela me donne des décharges de plaisir. Mes mains sur son fessier, l'invite à faire un mouvement de va et viens qui nous arrache tout deux des gémissements rauques.

Ayant envie de plus, je décide de prendre le dessus sur Gaara. D'un geste souple je le fais basculer à côté de moi pour pouvoir à mon tour me positionner au dessus lui. J'éjecte mes chaussure en deux coup de pieds, et me concentre sur les muscles tendu de son ventre. J'y dépose multiple bécotements pendant que mes mains s'affaire à déclipser le bouton de son pantalon. Mes lèvres glissent sur sa peau jusqu'à atteindre son aine où j'agrippe le rebord de son boxer avec mes dents.

Le corps de Gaara s'arque légèrement lorsque je tire sur le pantalon pour le lui retirer. Une fois retiré je parcours de mes mains ses jambes finement musclé en remontant lentement vers son entrejambes. Je fais glisser ma main sous le bas de son boxer, et resserre ma prise sur ses hanches. Ce contacte le fait tressaillir, et j'en profite pour encrer mes dents sur l'os prominent de l'autre côté de ses hanches. Il glisse sa main sous mon menton et me tire vers lui pour pouvoir m'embrasser, haletant encore un peu. J'ai tellement envie de lui, il me transporte avec son odeur, ses mains, ses lèvres, sa peau contre la mienne… Il fait courir ses mains le long de mon dos pour s'arrêter sur mes reins et comme moi je l'avais fait plutôt, il me sert contre lui. Je sens encore plus nettement la bosse sous son boxer contre mon bas-ventre. Je fais bouger mes hanches pour créer une friction entre nous faisant pression avec mon ventre contre la source de son excitation. Je sens ses mains resserrer leurs poigne sur mes hanches m'arrachant un grognement de plaisir. D'une main je défais mon bouton également de mon pantalon, n'en pouvant plus d'être restreint.

Je me redresse donc pour pouvoir l'enlever, plongeant au même moment mon regard dans celui de Gaara, emplis de désir. Nous poursuivons nos caresses, morsures et baisé jusqu'à nous retrouver tous deux complètement nu, Gaara me surplombant. Je le vois hésiter mais j'apprécie le laisser prendre les rênes en main, donc je décide de ne pas prendre l'initiative. J'aime son côté un peu dominant, voire un peu rugueux par moment.

Nous continuons à frotter nos membres l'un contre l'autre, chacun à bout de souffle. Je guide sa main vers le bas, caressant avec la mienne en même temps nos sexe gonflés par le désire jusqu'à arriver au point de non retour. Nous finissons ensemble par jouir étalant le liquide chaud sur nos ventres.

Gaara s'écroule haletant à côté de moi sur son dos, les yeux fermé pendant un instant. Il tourne ensuite sa tête vers moi et plonge ses yeux bleu dans les miens. Je ne retiens pas plus longtemps mon sourire et lui caresse la joue avant de déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres.

" Une douche ?"

Il me répond souriant de plus belle :

" Ouais, je pense que c'est nécessaire…"

 _ **Terminus tous le monde**_ _ **redescends**_ _ **sur terre... Je vous avouerais que j'ai**_ _ **réécris**_ _ **le lemon à plusieurs reprises. Mais j'ai réussi à vous en écrire un ! Maintenant je retourne à mes cahiers pour étudier les 300 pages restantes de mon manuel. Donc pour ce qui est de la suite, vous me voyez venir, ne vous attendez pas à me revoir avant le 15 juin.**_

 ** _Je vous annonce aussi que je commence à être une mauvaise autrice, j'ai commencer une autre histoire sans finir la première... ça vous arrives aussi ? xD_**

 ** _Bon je me sauve !_**

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Et bien par un grand miracle, j'ai réussi à vous écrire un petit chapitre ! Mais bon maintenant il faut que je retourne à mes études haha! Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci pour votre soutiens et vos reviews, vous êtes génials!**_

Je pense que j'ai trop bu, que nous avons trop bu. Nous sommes complètement ivres. Je commence seulement à réaliser maintenant, l'ampleur que prenait la signature de ce contrat. J'allais enfin pouvoir rendre la pareille à Deïdara. Peut-être que j'arriverai enfin à me débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il faut dire que le blond en a tellement fait pour moi, je doute fort que quelqu'un d'autre ait fait la même chose pour qui que ce soit. Il a sacrifié énormément de temps, il m'a pris sous son aile protectrice. Je lui suis redevable et j'en suis bien conscient. Bientôt, je vais commencer à gagner de l'argent et je pourrais lui offrir de temps en temps un petit quelque chose. Simple signe de gratitude.

Nous sortons du café d'une démarche titubante et la voix éraillée d'avoir trop chanté et trop rigolé. Les quelques personnes assise dehors devant le café, nous salue et nous souhaite encore une bonne nuit. L'alcool toujours dans nos veines nous ne sentons pas encore la fatigue nous atteindre. Deidara s'était permis de nous réserver une chambre d'hôtel pour ne pas avoir à faire la route jusque chez lui. Bien sûr il avait omis de préciser que la chambre ne comportait qu'un seul lit. En temps normal j'aurais fait le lien avec ses attentes, mais vu mon état d'ébriété mon cerveau n'a pas réfléchi deux secondes. J'avais donc accepté l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que lui. Évidemment je lui avait fait jurer qu'il ne tenterait rien de suspect. J'avais encore du tri à faire au niveau de mes sentiments.

L'alcool balai encore une fois mes doutes sur le côté. Nous nous dirigeons donc joyeusement vers l'hôtel. Encore une fois, Deidara ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Il avait choisi un hôtel 4 étoiles, et une chambre plutôt luxueuse. Je suis resté pantois pendant un instant. Faut vraiment que je gagne vite de l'argent, c'est une nécessité impérative vu tout ce que le blond m'offre. La chambre d'hôtel avait même jusqu'au minibar rempli à rabord. Des draps de satin, ainsi qu'un éclairage discret et agréable. Cela crève les yeux que l'homme qui m'accompagne, a clairement d'autres plans en tête. Il doit être un peu près 3h du matin, mais nous avons tous deux encore l'esprit festif. C'est ainsi que de bouteille de bière fraîche, tout droit sorti du petit bar, finisse dans nos mains.

Une partie de moi désir ardemment passer le cap, faire glisser mes doigts sur le corps muscler de ce sauveur qui fait à présent partie intégrante de ma vie. Une autre partie un peu naïve sur les bords, espère toujours le retour de mes souvenirs. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée de ma bière pour faire passer le goût amer laisser par mes doutes. Je remarque que Deidara commence réellement être ivre mort. Il rigole à tout bout de champ, et ses yeux ne me quitte plus.

Je sens son regard de braise parcourir mon corps de haute en bas. J'ai beau lui avoir fait jurer de ne rien tenter, j'ai bien peur que j'aurais dû me faire jurer également la même chose. Je tente de me lever de ma chaise roulante, avec un peu d'alcool on pense vite que tout est possible. Malheureusement mes jambes sont bien réelles et n'arrive toujours pas à soutenir mon poids. Après avoir titubé pendant 3 secondes et demi, je vois mon point de gravité sombrer vers le sol. Mes genoux fléchissent, et je me retrouve dans les bras de Deidara.

Ce seul contact a pour effet de mettre ma peau en feu et flamme. La chaleur me parcourt tel un courant électrique et mon corps en désir bien plus. Je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme me soutenant. Je me sens attiré inexorablement vers cet homme qui représente tellement à présent pour moi. Même si je nie encore les sentiments qui commencent à apparaître, le désir charnel lui est bien présent. Présent à un tel point, qu'il en devient insoutenable et le moindre contact entre nous me fait perdre mes moyens. Jusqu'à présent j'étais parvenu à rester maître de la situation. Mais vu tout l'alcool qui coule dans mes veines, la raison est bien loin sous la surface de la terre.

Je ne contrôle plus rien et je me laisse porter par le bien-être que la sensation me procure d'être dans les bras de Deidara. En forçant un peu sur mes jambes j'arrive à m'élever à hauteur de son visage. Avec ma main j'écarte la longue mèche blonde cachant la moitié de son visage penché vers moi. Je ne suis plus trop sûr de ce que je fais, mais j'en ai vraiment envie. Une fois ces cheveux écarté, je glisse ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi. Nos visages sont à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nos yeux se fixe sur nos lèvres et les quelques centimètres finissent par disparaître. Nos lèvres se touchent, et le baiser devient vite enflammé. Libérant une envie incontrôlable d'en vouloir encore plus.

Le jeune homme finit par me porter ,sans pour autant quitter mes lèvres. Il me pose plus ou moins délicatement sur le lit au draps de satin. Son corps vient s'allonger au-dessus du mien. J'accueille ce contact avec envie. Je rencontre une légère frustration lorsque mes jambes ne réagissent pas au commande que je leur donne. Un râle de mécontentement m'échappe et Deidara quitte mes lèvres pour bref un instant.

" Tu es sûr de toi ?"

" Non, mais j'en meurs d'envie. Alors au diable mes incertitudes."

Deidara n'a pas besoin de plus pour saisir l'occasion avant que je ne change d'avis. Je n'ai pas envie de changer d'avis, j'ai envie d'avancer. J'ai envie de son corps contre le mien. Mes mains se glisse sous sa chemise, elles font monter le tissu jusqu'à ce que ce dernier passe par-dessus sa tête. J'observe son torse où un tatouage d'un oiseau blanc se dessine sur son cœur.

Étrangement ce dessin lui sied très bien. Je parcours les contours du dessin du bout des doigts. Appréciant le doux relief que les cicatrices ont formés sur sa peau. En fermant les yeux je peux retracer le dessin et me l'imaginer tel quel. Cette découverte m'incite à faire courir mes mains un peu plus loin, à la recherche de nouveaux détails qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui m'ont échappé.

Deïdara me relève en position assise et fait glisser mon haut par-dessus ma tête. Pendant ce geste son regard intense me dévore inlassablement. Une fois débarrasser du vêtement, il vient embrasser mon cou et mes épaules avec le plus grand soin, me procurant des frissons agréables. Je doute que je me souvienne de tout cela demain matin, mais peu importe. Je relève sa tête pour à nouveau pouvoir l'embrasser ardemment.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tout nos vêtements se retrouvent empilés à côté du lit. Mon seul regret? Ne pas pouvoir me placer au dessus de lui. Le blond lui par contre n'a pas l'air de trouver cela un problème, il quitte mes lèvres pour déposer une série de baiser sur mon torse, puis sur mon ventre et pour finir sur mon aine. Ses cheveux me chatouille légèrement à chacun de ses mouvements.

Mon souffle se coupe lorsqu'il prend mon sexe dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue contre mon membre durci. N'ayant pas de souvenir, je pense pouvoir dire que cela revient au même que de vivre une première fois.

Tout en continuant le mouvement de va-et-vient, le blond fais glisser ses doigts vers mon intimité. Cette nouvelle sensation me fait gémir et me donne des décharges de plaisir. Inconsciemment je viens un peu plus à la rencontre de ses doigts pour en demander encore plus. Il saisit l'invitation, humidifier ses doigts et pousse un premier doucement au fond de moi. La vue que j'ai sur le blond agenouillé entre mes jambes est particulièrement érotique, et je me sens divaguer encore plus. Comme si cela était possible de perdre encore un peu plus le sens de la réalité.

Bientôt 2 doigts se meuvent au fond de moi. Mais cela ne suffit pas à assouvir le désir brûlant qui me ronge. Deidara relève la tête pour croiser mon regard, souriant à la vue qu'offre mon visage qui clairement affiche l'envie débordante.

Il se rapproche de moi tout en continuant la malaxation avec ses doigts. Il vient quérir mes lèvres et la chaleur entre nous continue à monter. Entre deux baisers j'arrive à reprendre légèrement mon souffle et à lui murmurer à quel point je le veux.

À peine les mots ont quitté ma bouche que ses doigts se retire et il sort de la poche intérieur de sa veste un préservatif. Enfilant rapidement le bout de caoutchouc sur son membre gonflé à bloc. Il vient se replacer entre mes jambes et rapidement je sens la pression se faire sur mon intimité. Lorsqu'il arrive à se faire un passage, je sens une légère brûlure entourer son membre. La sensation est étrange et légèrement douloureuse, mais en même temps je ressens la nécessité de le sentir encore plus fort.

Deidara s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, sans me quitter des yeux, à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant qu'il devait arrêter. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête, alors je l'incite au mouvement tout en l'attirant près de mes lèvres. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et l'invite d'une pression à bouger. La sensation de brûlure commence à disparaître et laisse place à une sensation que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Je suis au bord de l'inconscience, les mouvements se font de plus en plus rapide, nos souffles son cours et rauque. Mes doigts lui griffe le dos sans merci, laissant toute une série de marque qui rappelleront nos ébats. Quelques coup de rein plus fort et plus intense me font jouir. Je sens le liquide chaud et visqueux se déverser sur mon ventre. Deidara ne se fait pas attendre plus longtemps non plus. Je sens son sexe se tendre à plusieurs reprises. Quelques instants après avoir jouit en moi, il s'écroule le long de mon corps. Après avoir récupéré 2 secondes, il se défait ldu préservatifs devenu désagréable. Ainsi il peut à présent s'allonger à côté de moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

Nous profitons de cet instant de repos. Je me sens complètement épuisée, comme vider. Le poids de la tête de Deidara sur mon épaule et de son bras traversant mon torse est une sensation rassurante. Je le sers un peu plus contre moi, et mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Je soupire une dernière fois avant sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Ce n'est que vers l'heure du midi que j'arrive à ouvrir mes yeux. Le bras de Deidara est toujours enroulé autour de mon torse. Mes yeux sont fixés sur le plafond. Je tente de ressasser les souvenirs de la veille au soir, mais pour le moment c'est le mal de tête qui gagne la partie. Il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé hier, vu comment je suis allongé à côté de Deidara. Je ne pense pas que je regrette, même si je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pour cent. Je sens l'homme à mes côtés se remuer légèrement. J'arrête de fixer le plafond et pose mon regard sur lui. Il commence doucement à émerger du sommeil profond, et ses yeux papillote quelques fois avant de me sourire. Je le sers un peu plus fort contre moi et je lui rends le même sourire.

Je pense que cette situation me convient plutôt bien. J'ai fini par franchir un cap que je n'osais pas franchir. Malgré les doutes qui subsistent encore, je me sens bien.

Après nous être perdu quelques instants dans le regard de l'un à l'autre, je frotte mon nez contre le sien et l'embrassa délicatement.

'' Bonjour toi!"

Il me sourit à nouveau, et resserre son étreinte autour de moi avant de me répondre un bonjour encore ensommeillé.

Les éléments de la soirée me reviennent, et le plaisir que je ressens d'être capable de me souvenirs de tout cela, est incommensurable. A mes yeux, c'est la preuve que la seule chose qui importe, est le présent avec mon partenaire. Il doit y avoir une raison logique à ma perte de memoir. Rien ne se passe sans raison valable.

Je referme les yeux et enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Oui, je me sens vraiment bien.

 _ **Je précises encore une fois que la suite peut se faire attendre quelques semaines, m'en voulez pas ;)**_

 _ **J'ai mon dernier examen le 15, et en même temps ma boite à décider de m'envoyer sur un nouveau projet à une heure de route de chez moi ! C'est bien parcequ'ils ont insister hein xX**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Oui oui je ne vous avais pas oublié, pas de panique ! Voici la suite de cette histoire, les événements commencent à s'enchaîner et on approche le moment fatidique. Je peux juste vous dire que cela sera un choc !**_

 _ **Bon trêve de bavardage, je veux d'abords rapidement remercier les gens qui prennent la peine de me laisser un petit message d'encouragement, ainsi que ceux qui suivent mon histoire depuis le début, MERCI ! ( pour ceux qui aiment l'univers de Bleach, j'avance sur mon autre fanfic également, j'essaie d'alterner entre les deux)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture mes amis !**_

Chapitre 16

"Hey Gaara, tu n'aurais pas vu mon boxer quelque part?"

Je l'entend rire à ma question, ce qui confirme qu'il doit bien avoir une petite idée d'où il a bien pu envoyer mes vêtements.

" Tu te moque de moi ou je rêve? Attend tu vas voir !"

Je saute sur le lit et le repousse en arrière pour l'embrasser et le chatouiller en même temps. Je le sens se débattre en dessous de moi, et c'est à mon tour de rire. Pas pour longtemps car en un tour de main, je me retrouve encore une fois en dessous de lui. Nous sentons tous deux la chaleurs nous revenir de la veille.

Je me ressaisit, car nous n'avons pas le temps pour recommencer notre aventure sous les draps. Gaara doit se rendre à son travail, et moi mine de rien il faut que je continue mon roman, il ne va pas s'écrire tout seul. Je rompt le contacte entre nos lèvres et lui lance un regard sérieux. Manque de chance pour moi, quand il s'agit de sérieux, personne ne me croit. J'en ai encore une fois la preuve vivante que jamais on ne me prendra au sérieux. Gaara pouffait de rire et commençait à se tordre dans tous les sens. Je me vexe sur le coup.

" Rhoo, ça va c'est bon, étouffes-toi tant que tu y es! Je te dirais rien!"

Il tente de reprendre le contrôle de ses rires, et pendant quelques secondes il y parvient, mais dès qu'il repose ses yeux sur moi, tout recommence. Je gonfle les joues et lui jette les draps à la figure avant de sortir du lit, toujours nu comme un ver. Gaara continue de rire pendant que je cherche en vain mon caleçon. Après avoir parcouru toute la pièce je me retourne vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et l'aire toujours boudeur.

"Bon tu compte m'aider, où tu vas y rester?"

A défaut d'avoir mes sous vêtements, j'enfile ma chemise que j'avais repéré plus tôt sur le rebord du lit. Je m'applique à boutonner les deux côté ensemble ignorant les rires du rouquin, puis je me rend dans la pièce avoisinante pour me servir un café. Au pire si je ne retrouve pas mon caleçon, c'est pas la mort de ne pas en porter du tout. Cela risque juste d'être un peu désagréable, mais une fois chez moi je peux me changer….

Gaara me sort de mes réflections en m'embrassant dans le cou et il me saisit les hanches dans un geste sensuel.

" Tu sais tu peux te promener comme ça quand tu veux!"

En moins de deux secondes mes joues virent au rouge écarlate et je sens le sang affluer dans mes parties basses. Il faut vraiment que je m'habille si je ne veux pas me trahir, et finir dans le lit une nouvelle fois, même si cela me dérangerait pas tant que ça… Je me retourne vers la source de ma distraction, et lui tend un café bien chaud.

" Tiens, tu es gentil tu bois ça, et moi je vais chercher de quoi m'habiller vu que tu ne veux pas me dire où tu as caché le reste de mes vêtements."

Il reste planté là, avec un regard étonné, acceptant machinalement la tasse que je lui tends. J'en profite pour échapper à son étreinte et repars dans la chambre retourner les draps en quête de mon fichu boxer.

Je fini par abandonner et je m'approche de la chaise ou est pendu mon pantalon. Gaara s'appuie sur côté de la baie vitrée séparant la chambre et le living. Il fait tourner mon boxer tel un drapeau autour de son index.

" C'est ça que tu cherche Naru ?"

Je me rends compte que malgré le peu d'expérience en matière d'amour, Gaara se montre assez dévergonder. Je ne suis pas au bout de me surprises, ca c'est sur.

" Je me disais bien que tu savais où il se trouvait !"

Il me sourit et m'envoie le bout de tissu avant de lui-même se mettre en quête d'un nouvel ensemble pour partir travailler. Il ouvre son armoire qui jusqu'à présent m'avait complètement échappé. Elle se confond parfaitement dans le mur noir de la chambre.

C'est un appartement relativement spécial, et qui correspond vachement à la personnalité de cet homme réservé, mais plein de surprises et de secrets.

Il doit être environ sept heure du matin lorsque nous sortons de l'immeuble où vivait Gaara, nous nous embrassons une dernière fois avant de nous séparer et de partir chacun son chemin.

Maintenant il me fallait téléphoner au concierge pour obtenir la clef de réserve pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Le vieux monsieur ne réponds pas de suite, mais vu l'heure matinal je ne m'attendais pas à obtenir une réponse immédiate. Nous nous donnons donc rendez-vous devant la porte de mon appartement.

J'accélère le pas, ne voulant pas que le vieil homme n'attende trop longtemps après moi. Manque de chance pour moi le feu du carrefour est rouge pour les piétons, et je dois attendre au croisement. Il n'est que sept heure et pourtant la ville est déjà grouillante de monde, le trois quart des gens sont penché sur leurs téléphone portable, et ne regarde pas vraiment où ils vont. Je me dis que c'est désolant de voir le monde s'isoler de la sorte e son environnement.

Bref, le feu saute au vert et j'entame la traversée. Je suis pressé comme tout le monde le matin, et je ne fais pas vraiment attention au personnes que je croises. En temps normal, enfin avant que je ne commence à côtoyer Gaara, j'analysais tout le monde sans exception, à la recherche de Sasori. Depuis peu ce besoin urgent avait commencé à se tasser, et à présent l''envie a complètement disparu à mon grand soulagement.

J'arrive enfin devant mon immeuble et je monte les marches deux à deux jusqu'au niveau de mon appartement. Le vieux concierge est déjà présent et me sourit en m'apercevant.

Ce monsieur avait l'étrange habitude de porter des sandales traditionnelles Japonaises, ainsi que d'un mentaux verdâtre et plutôt usé. Mis à part ces détails, il était toujours de bonne humeur et prêt à aider son prochain.

Pour ce que j'en sais, il est également écrivain, mais je ne me suis jamais réellement intéressé à son travail.

" Bonjour Naruto ! Tu n'as pas passer la nuit dans un hôtel j'espère, tu aurais pu me téléphoner cette nuit tu sais."

Un hôtel… c'est une façon de voir les choses oui… l'idée me fait sourire.

" On peut dire ça oui, mais un hôtel privé alors!"

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil impliquant le sous entendu. Cet homme connaissait un peu mon passé et mon histoire, et se voyait ravi d'apprendre que je m'étais enfin trouvé un nouveau compagnon.

" Un hôtel privé, voyons, c'est un bon sujet pour un nouveau roman entre nous soit dit…"

Il ouvre ma porte avant de s'en retourner et il me souhaite une bonne journée en ajoutant qu'il avait du travail à faire.

Je reçois un message en entrant dans le living, et c'est avec un immense sourire que je réponds à cette personne qui à partir de maintenant fait partie de ma petite existence. Ce sont des petits trucs comme cela qui rendent les gens heureux.

J'ouvre les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière dans la pièce et je me fais couler un café. Je suis encore assez fatigué, mais il faut que je me motive pour terminer les quelques chapitres de mon livre. La date limite approche et je n'ai pas envie de me taper des nuits blanches pour arriver à le terminer.

Le temps s'écoule rapidement et le nombre de café bu augmente d'une tasse toutes les demies heures. Satisfait de mon avancée, je décide que je mérite un pause.

Un paquet de petits gâteaux au chocolat appelle mon estomac, je l'emporte dans le fauteuil pour me reposer un peu et profiter du fond de musique. Je me rappelle la conversation au restaurant au sujet de ce musicien en fauteuil roulant… je me demande si Sasori aurait eu une chance de signer un contrat comme lui… J'aimerais pouvoir l'entendre une dernière fois… en faite non il vaut mieux que non, je me sens heureux avec Gaara, je n'ai plus besoin de réponses.

J'en gouffre un gâteau pour me changer les idées. Je froisse l'emballage plastique vide et me lève pour le jeter dans la poubelle. J'ai envie de prendre l'air, en plus il faut que j'aille faire quelque courses. Cette fois ci je prends soin de ne pas oublier mes clefs !

Je remarque que l'heure était plus tardive que ce que je pensais, le soir tombait déjà petit à petit. Avec un peu de chance le supermarché sera encore ouvert. Je me hâte donc vers le coin de la rue où se trouve le magasin. A mon grand bonheur celui-ci est encore ouvert, j'entre et fais le tour rapidement des rayons, j'empile les aliments que j'ai besoin et en moins de dix minutes je me retrouve dans la file pour la caisse.

Un grand homme blond attend devant moi pour payer, il avait les cheveux plutôt long. Il pourrait au moins essayer de faire en sorte que sa mèche ne tombe pas devant ses yeux. Ca lui irai mieux…. Enfin je suppose que ce style lui plait. Son téléphone se met à sonner, et je me laisse porter par la mélodie de la sonnerie. C'est étrange, elle me rappelle quelque chose. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à me remémorer les paroles associées. Surement un dernier hit ou une chanson connue qui m'échappe.

Il finit par décrocher et répondre à l'apel.

" Oui Heart? Je suis à la caisse la, si tu attends deux secondes je sors du magasin. … Oui, à de suite."

C'est un nom étrange, Heart, enfin ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout. Je le regarde quitter le magasin au pas de course. Décidément cette personne qui l'attend doit être vachement impatiente pour qu'il se dépêche de la sorte.

C'est enfin mon tour de payer mes emplettes, une série de ramens instantanés, des pâtes, du lait, et encore quelques pizzas surgelées. De quoi survivre pendant quelques jours tout au plus.

Je sors à mon tour du magasin, je remarque l'employé ramener la pancarte vers l'intérieur. J'ai eu de la chance, encore un peu et je me serais retrouver devant une porte fermée, et rien à me mettre dans le ventre ce soir.

J'entend à nouveau la voix du blond qui était devant moi dans le magasin un peu plus tôt. Je me retourne pour voir où il se trouvait. Ah, au feu un peu plus loin, il a l'aire d'avoir retrouver son interlocuteur. Je note le fauteuil roulant et je me rappelle la description que Gaara avait faite de son ami et le musicien. Il fait sombre donc je n'arrive pas à distinguer la personne dans la chaise roulante, mais la probabilité qu'il s'agit de ce fameux duo est grande. Le monde est vraiment petit quand on y pense.

Etant donné que je dois aller dans l'autre sens, et que mes pizzas sont pour le moment encore congelées, je m'en vais pour rentrer chez moi. Il faudra que je demande à Gaara de me présenter un jour, qui sait ce serait l'occasion de me faire de nouveaux amis. Peut-être que Shika sera tenté également de faire une nouvelle rencontre avec Gaara, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'a vu qu'un fois.

C'est la tête pleine d'idée que je rentre chez moi. Je range mes courses tranquillement, avec un petit sourir sur les lèvres. Gaara me manque déjà, j'aimerais bien qu'il passe ce soir tiens. Enfin je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vienne, après tout il doit manquer de sommeil et il travail dur. D'un autre côté cela ne me coûte rien de lui proposer non? Je n'hésite pas plus longtemps et envoie l'invitation au rouquin.

En attendant une réponse je pense que je ferais bien de prendre un douche, autant être présentable si Gaara vient me rendre visite. J'ouvre le robinet, et repense à la coïncidence un peu plus tôt. Qui sait j'aurais peut-être dû lui adresser la parole … non cela ne se fait pas, après tout je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse des même personnes.

L'eau coule le long de mes épaules et mes pensées dérivent gentillement. La mélodie me revient également en tête et je tente de me rappeler son origine. En vains. Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne me suis plus intéressé à la musique, ayant toujours associer cela à la disparition de Sasori.

Mes yeux se fige lorsque j'associe la sonnerie à Sasori. Je sors de la douche, paniquer face à cette ressemblance trop importante. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas songé plus tôt? Es-ce que mon esprit à vraiment bloquer tout ces moments au point de ne pas reconnaître une mélodie?

Il faut que j'en aie le coeur net, j'allume mon ordinateur, et cherche rapidement dans mes fichier les quelques morceaux enregistrés de Sasori. Juste avant que je ne clique sur le premier morceau, j'entend la sonnette retentir dans l'appartement.

Je clique néanmoins sur le fichier avant de partir ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer Gaara. Je n'avais pas vérifier si il avait répondu, mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre cela pourrait être à cette heure ci.

Je lui ouvre la porte, et il me sert tendrement dans ses bras. Une vague de bonheur m'envahit et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

" Vient entre, je t'en prie!"

La porte se referme derrière lui et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon, où l'ordinateur faisait jouer la musique en fond. Il faut que je la coupe, je n'ai pas trop envie de gâcher la soirée avec un doute sur une vulgaire sonnerie de portable. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu se procurer une chanson de Sasori.

Avant que je ne puisse atteindre mon ordinateur, Gaara me ratrappe par le bras et m'attire vers lui.

" Je ne savais pas que tu recommençais à écouter de la musique, je suis bien curieux de savoir ce que tu écoutes !"

Je suis désemparer pour le coup, c'est exactement le sujet que je voulais éviter ce soir. Ou peut-être que c'est le moment parfait pour en parler? Rhaaaa, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire !

Gaara remarque mon désarois, et ratrappe la situation, comprenant que le sujet me mettais dans un drôle d'état. Il me lâche et me regarde couper le volume de l'ordinateur d'un oeil inquiet.

" Tu peux m'en parler Naruto, cela te ferait peut-être du bien après tout."

Je réfléchit un instant, et réalise qu'en fin de compte il a raison, la meilleur façon de me débarrasser de mes doute, est d'en parler et de les transformer en certitude. D'un autre côté c'est toujours Gaara qui prend l'initiative de discuter, cela me met un peu mal à l'aise. Ce sont de chose que je devrais faire spontanément au lieu de lui cacher toutes ces choses. Si je veux que cela fonctionne entre nous je dois faire un effort de ce côté la.

" Tu as probablement raison… Tu veux boire quelque chose? Histoire que je cherche la meilleur façon de commencer."

Il me sourit et profite que j'aille nous chercher à boire, pour accrocher sa veste au porte manteaux dans le couloir. Je sers deux petits portos, cette bouteille m'avait été offerte par Shika lorsqu'il était revenu des ses dernieres vacances du Portugal.

On s'installe dans le canapé l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun avec son verre en main. Je me racle la gorge avant de commencer à raconter les événements de la journée, le blond qui me faisait penser à son ancien ami, ou encore la sonnerie du portable qui mystérieusement m'était connue.

Je lui explique alors le lien que j'avais pu faire entre la musique et Sasori, et pourquoi jusqu'à présent j'avais du mal à écouter autre chose que de la musique classique ou simplement instrumentale. J'avais peur de reconnaître cette voix que j'avais tenté d'oublier.

" Tu comprends, je voulais simplement être sur que je m'étais trompé."

Gaara resserre son bras autour de moi et pose sa tête contre la mienne.

" Si tu veux, je peux toujours demander à Deï si il connait un Sasori? Je suis sûr qu'il ne me mentira pas si jamais il le connaît vraiment."

J'enfouis mon visage un peu plus contre Gaara, sentir son odeur me calme.

" Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, peut-être que je me fais des illusions. Ce ne serait pas la première fois non plus."

" Très bien, le problème est réglé pour ce soir. Si on se regardait un film tranquillement ?"

" Oui, pourquoi pas ! Choisis le film sur Netflix, je vais mettre une pizza au four pour qu'on puisse manger dans le divan."

Le choix du film se porte sur une nouvelle série suspens horreur, Hemlock Grove. Le premier épisode fut le début de notre addiction pour cette série. Certe c'est du grand n'importe quoi, et tout n'est pas très net, mais nous sommes pris par l'histoire.

Après avoir vu trois épisodes consécutifs, mangé deux pizza et bu un peu de porto, nous sentons tout deux la fatigue nous gagner. Un peu avant le générique de fin, je sens le poids sur mon épaule augmenter, m'indiquant que ma moitié venait de s'endormir contre moi. Cela me ramène à notre première soirée ici-même. Sauf que cette fois ci, hors de questions qu'il dorme dans le canapé. Je le porte délicatement dans ma chambre, et m'installe contre lui pour m'endormis à mon tour. La journée fut longue et forte en émotions. Demain commence un nouveau jour, et peut-être que des réponses me seront offerte?

 _ **Je sais, vous y avez cru hein? Moi aussi, mais non en faite, c'était pas encore le bon moment ! Il faut encore un peu de suspens ... j'espère que ce n'est pas trop insupportable non plus. Promis vous aurez des réponses rapidement !**_

 _ **Ensuite j'hésite sur un détail, j'aimerais faire un chapitre point de vue de Gaara, vous en pensez quoi? Je sais que**_ _ **jusqu'à**_ _ **présent les chapitres se partagent entre Sasori et Naruto et que le chapitre où Gaara s'est blessé, n'était pas raconter depuis son propre point de vue. Votre avis m'importe énormément !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Et bonsoir ! Bon vu que je n'ai pas eu d'avis sur le chapitre ' point de vue de Gaara' je l'ai quand même écrit. D'un côté il est nécessaire pour le développement de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Désolé si cela devient un peu déroutant au début. Bonne lecture à vous ;) !**_

 **Chapitre 17**

J'étire mes bras doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon homme endormi contre moi. Son aire paisible est une bénédiction à regarder. Je pense que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Il est vrai que tout s'est passé tellement vite, notre relation s'est établie naturellement. Chacun de nous deux a un passé plutôt lourd à porter, mais malgré cela nos sentiments l'ont emporté.

Je réfléchis à notre sujet de conversation la veille, et plus particulièrement le fond de musique qui jouait au moment où je suis entré dans l' n'en suis pas vraiment sûr mais la voix me disait vaguement quelque chose. Evidemment ce ne sont que des suppositions, et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de poursuivre l'écoute du morceau. J'ai pas mal de questions à poser à Deïdara au sujet de son protégé…

Je remet à plus tard ses pensées négatives et compliqué pour reporter mon attention sur Naruto qui dormait toujours tranquillement. Les traits sur ses joues lui ajoute un charme en plus. Je le vois frémir légèrement et je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Doucement ses yeux bleu azur s'ouvre et un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment le réveiller, mais tant que nous y sommes, autant en profiter. J'approfondis le baiser et mes mains s'enfuient dans ses cheveux dorés. J'avais envie de découvrir son corps encore plus, notre dernière expérience avait été magique, mais j'en voulais encore plus. Je voulais savoir jusqu'à quel point je pouvais quitter la terre dans ses bras. Pour moi tout cela est assez nouveau et c'en est d'autant plus spécial.

Naruto encore à moitié endormi, réponds à mes caresses et à mes baisers, ses mains glisse le long de mon torse et m'attire un peu plus vers lui. Un gémissement m'échappe lorsque sa main se renferme sur mon membre déjà tendu. Mon souffle devient rauque et mon bassin suis volontairement le rythme de ses caresses.

Mon cerveau manque d'oxygène, et des étoiles commencent déjà à parsemer ma vue. Je voulais encore plus, découvrir les limites de ce terrain inconnu. Je fait parcourir mes mains le long de son torse, appréciant chacune de ses courbes, chacun de ses muscles. Une plainte s'échappe du fond de ma gorge lorsque Naruto arrête les mouvements de va-et-vient pour me pousser gentiment sur le côté. Je me retrouve en dessous de lui, et nos regards s'accrochent tel des aimants.

Son bassin appuie douloureusement sur mon membre, attisant encore un peu plus la flamme qui brûlait dans mon bas ventre. Tout en continuant un mouvement rythmé des hanches, Naruto de son index trace les contours de mon torses, me griffant légèrement par endroit. Son regard se nourrit de chacune de mes réactions tel une drogue, tout comme moi je ne peux réprimer cette envie irrésistible de le dévorer entièrement.

Il fait remonter son doigt jusqu'à ma bouche, le faisant glisser de gauche à droite sur la partie inférieure de mes lèvres. C'est à mon tour de le surprendre en absorbant son index dans ma bouche dans un mouvement de succion. Je le vois entrouvrir sa bouche pour ensuite se mordre la lèvre inférieure, c'est une vue tellement excitante. Lorsque je délivre son doigt, il le fait glisser sensuellement sur mon corp pour à son tour succer le restant de salive avec un gémissement de plaisir.

N'en pouvant plus je le fais basculer en redressant l'un de mes genoux, pour qu'il se retrouve à ma hauteur. Je capture se lèvres et fait pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche pour enrouler ma langue autour de la sienne. Nos souffles s'unissent, courts et gémissants.

Je pose mes mains sur ses deux fesses rebondies, malaxant et écartant légèrement chaque côté. Naruto arque son dos à ce nouveau contacte, appuyant son ventre contre le mien et m'offrant ainsi un peu plus de liberté de mouvement au niveau de mes mains. Ses dents s'ancrent dans la chaire de mon cou, alternant par la suite succion et coup de langue pour apaiser la contusion. Il fait une courte pause et laisse échapper quelques mots de sa voix lourde et saccadée.

" J'ai envie de toi, Gaa… J'en veux plus."

Aussi inexpérimenté que je suis, je comprend parfaitement ce qu'il veut, j'en mourrais tout autant d'envie que lui. Le seul problème, c'est justement mon manque d'expérience pour pouvoir mettre en pratique cette demande. C'est avec un sourire un peu gêné que je tente de lui faire comprendre ma situation. Je me sens complètement ridicule.

" Juste cette fois-ci Naruto… Montre moi s'il te plaît…."

Naruto se redresse légèrement affichant un sourir, et tend le bras vers sa commode à côté du lit. Il en ouvre le tiroir pour attraper un flacon. Il m'observe attentivement en saisissant une de mes mains. De ses dents il ouvre le flacon et fait couler une certaine quantité de liquide sur mes doigts. Il se penche à nouveau sur moi, et guide ma main lubrifié entre ses jambes. Tout en guidant un premier doigt, il me mordille l'oreille et fait glisser sa main libre dans mes cheveux.

" Haah...Commence progressivement, une fois qu'il n'y a plus trop de résistance, tu peux ajouter un doigt...Hmmm, et par la suite si tu te sens prêt on peut aller plus loin…"

Sa voix essoufflée me fait frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de moi, et me doigts se meuvent chaque fois un peu plus loin en lui. Arrachant multiple gémissements à cet homme si séduisant. Je relève son visage pour pouvoir reprendre possession de sa bouche haletante.

Après avoir habitué un troisième doigt, l'urgence de vouloir les remplacer par quelque chose de plus grand se fait ressentir. Je repousse Naruto jusqu'à l'étaler de tout son long en dessous de moi. J'écarte ses cuisse avec mes genoux et saisit la petite bouteille de lubrifiant pour en mettre sur mon sexe. Le contacte froid du liquide est telle une morsure insupportable et manque de me faire perdre tout contrôle.

Une fois le liquide étaler correctement, je me guide vers son entrée déjà bien élargie. Naruto enveloppe ses jambes autour de ma taille, et m'invite à le pénétrer doucement. L'anneau de chaire se referme sur mon membre et ce sont à présent des grognement qui s'échappent de ma bouche. Je perd pied lorsque Naruto me supplie de bouger et de m'enfoncer encore plus loin.

Je fais de mon mieux pour me retenir de jouir trop rapidement, mais mon cerveau ne canalise plus rien, et les mouvements deviennent de plus en plus forts, chaque fois que je heurte un point sensible, Naruto se cambre et resserre son étreinte autour de moi. Bientôt j'atteindrais le point de non retour, j'accélère encore mes mouvements, et nos cris s'unissent, saccadés par nos efforts.

Juste avant de me délivrer et de jouir en lui, Naruto glisse sa main entre nous pour frictionner son membre gonflé. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant de venir, contractant ainsi ses muscles. Pris par surprise je jouis moi aussi en une plainte de gémissements. Je murmure son nom en écroulant mon poid sur lui.

Aucune description ne peut suffire à décrire c'est instant magique. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais échanger cette première fois contre une autre. Mon coeur se remplit de bien être.

Je me déplace afin de laisser un peu d'espace entre nous, afin que nous reprenions notre souffle. Naruto est allongé à côté de moi, les yeux fermer et un sourir s'étale sur ses lèvres. Je dépose une multitude de baiser sur son torse et son cou avant que sa main revienne se mouvoir dans mes cheveux, jouant avec quelques mèches rebelles. Il m'attire à nouveau dans un baiser délicat et emplit d'amour.

La sonnerie de mon portable nous sort de notre état de béatitude. J'aurais bien aimé ignorer cet appel, mais malheureusement je connaissait que trop bien la sonnerie que j'utilisais pour différencier les appels relier à l'agence et ceux qui étaient privés.

C'est avec amertume que je me lève et quitte ainsi les bras chaleureux de mon amour. C'est seulement lorsque je prend l'appel que je me rend compte de l'heure qu'il est. Si mes souvenirs sont bon, j'avais rendez-vous avec Deïdara pour discuter du jeune talent et de ses projets.

" Sabaku à l'appa…"

"! Gaara-sama !"

Les cris de l'autre côté de la ligne m'indique que ma secrétaire était plus que paniquée de ne pas me voir au bureau en ce moment même. En filtrant les information qu'elle me déverse, je comprend que Deïdara est déjà arrivé à l'agence et que je devrais peut-être songer à me dépêcher un peu. D'un autre côté je connaissais mon ami, et je savais qu'il ne me tiendrait pas rigueur d'être en retard pour une fois. Surtout quand on comptabilise le nombre de fois où j'ai dû attendre après lui. J'invite donc à ma secrétaire de me laisser discuter avec Deïdara si celui-ci était encore dans les parages de l'accueil.

" Ah Gaara, tu as raté ton réveil dis donc?"

" Ouais, on peut dire ça. Tu attends depuis longtemps?"

De l'autre côté de la chambre, je vois Naruto se lever et s'approcher de moi. Il vient poser sa tête sur mon épaule et resserre ses bras autour de ma taille. La chaleur de son corp contre le mien me ramène vers les diverses sensations éprouvées un peu plus tôt.

" Dis tu m'entends ou t'es occupé la? Gaara, je te parle tu sais…."

Je retombe sur terre et réalise que je venais de rater une partie de la conversation.

"Oui, je suis encore là excuse-moi. Tu disais?"

" Je disais que pour le coup tu me dois un café espèce de distrait ! A moins que ta distraction ne vienne de quelqu'un d'autre… Dans ce cas la je veux des détails ! Ou encore mieux je veux voir de mes propre yeux qui à bien pu te séduire… Toi monsieur-je-ne-suis intéresser-par-personne!"

Je rougi sous l'insinuation, plutôt correcte de mon ami. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si perspicace après toutes ses années qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

L'idée me vient de demander à Naruto si il avait envie de rencontrer Deïdara, en fin de compte c'est un peu lui qui en avait parlé hier soir. C'est l'occasion rêvée de déballer les choses. Je me retourne vers lui pour lui poser la question. Il hésite un instant avant de me donner un baiser sur la joue et un petit oui soufflé dans l'oreille.

" Très bien Deï, alors on se donne rendez-vous dans le café en face de l'agence. Comme ça je te présente mon compagnon. "

Un cri de victoire retentit dans mon portable.

" AHAH, je le savais ! C'est trop de la bombe Gaara ! Ok je me rend au café desuite ! Par contre Heart me fait signe qu'il préfère rester dans le studio d'enregistrement donc je serais seul."

Après lui avoir assuré que ce n'était pas un problème, je raccroche pour pouvoir enfin reporter mon attention sur mon amant qui entretemps est déjà parti prendre une douche. Je le rejoins rapidement pour moi aussi me glisser sous le jet d'eau tiède.

" Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas Naru? Tu n'est pas obligé si tu ne te sens pas prêt. Je ne veux pas que tu te force. "

Je peux deviner qu'il est assez tendu rien qu'à l'idée de rencontrer Deï. Mais plus encore de savoir d'où venait le morceau de musique. Je suis sûre qu'en fin de compte ses souvenirs ont dû lui jouer des tour. Les chances qu'un fragment de musique appartenant à Sasori aie voyagé jusqu'à Deï sont tellement minimes.J'ose croire à une simple coïncidence.

Naruto finit par se détendre un peu contre moi, et resserre sa main sur la mienne qui est posée sur sa hanche.

" Si tu es avec moi, alors oui je veux prendre le risque. "

Quand il se sent démuni comme ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver adorable et de vouloir le protéger comme je peux. Je presse mon torse contre son dos et j'embrasse son cou délicatement.

" Je serais toujours la pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive."

Nous ajoutons encore cinq bonne minutes de retard sur le compte de Deïdara, autant faire bien quand on peut. Nous ne sommes plus à une minute près, de toute façon je suis convaincu que cet énergumène attend déjà paisiblement avec deux cafés servis devant lui.

Mes prévision s'avèrent juste, lorsque nous arrivons au point de rendez-vous, il entamait déjà sa deuxième tasse de café. Pas étonnant qu'il déborde tant d'énergie. Naruto se fige un bref instant en apercevant Deï, pour revenir à mes côté en trottinant d'un air inquiet. Je devine donc qu'il s'agit bien de mon ami qu'il avait vu la veille dans le magasin.

Je réalise que je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur Sasori. La seule chose que je sais de lui est son nom ainsi que sa couleur de cheveux ressemblant fortement à la mienne. Pendant ses moment d'ébriété Naruto m'as quelquefois confondu pour cet homme. D'un autre côté cette couleur de cheveux n'est pas rare dans notre civilisation. Elle est toute aussi répandue que le blond. Peut-être que Naruto pourrait un jour me montrer quelques images de lui. Tout du moins s'il se sent prêt à en parler un peu plus.

Deï nous aperçoit et se lève vivement de sa chaise pour nous saluer. Renversant ainsi presque sa tasse de café à demi entamée. Cela me fait bien rire. Il n'a vraiment pas changé. Naruto reste un peu derrière moi le temps des présentations. Deï ne laisse pas passer cela comme ça, ce n'est pas son genre d'attendre que je fasse les introductions. Surtout en sachant qu'il s'agit de mon petit ami. Je me dis que parfois il a une curiosité surdimensionnée et surtout un caractère trop envahissant.

Il se déplace sur ma gauche où se tient Naruto et lui saisit la main pour la secouer énergiquement.

'' Enchanté de faire enfin ta rencontre. Si un jour on m'avait dit que ce type là tomberait amoureux de qui que ce soit, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mais tu es la preuve vivante que l'impossible est possible. Comment t'appelles-tu ? ''

Naruto a l'air de se ressaisir suite à la question qui venait de lui être posée. Il laisse de côté ses craintes et a l'air de redevenir un peu plus lui-même.

Je m'en réjouis. Je commençais à me faire beaucoup de souci pour lui.

'' Je m'appelle Naruto enchanté, j'ai cru comprendre que votre nom était Deidara.''

Les yeux de Deïdara s'illumine voyant que j'avais déjà parlé de lui à mon petit ami. Il frétille sur place tel un enfant de cinq ans.

'' Je vois que tu me connais déjà plus que moi je ne te connais. Venez asseyez-vous je vais commander quelque chose à boire pour vous.''

Il fait alors signe au garçon de venir à notre table. Pour ma part je choisis un cappuccino accompagné d'un croissant, Naruto de son côté se contente d'une tisane. Je me demande si ce n'est pas pour calmer un peu son stress…

L'atmosphère se détend lorsque nous abordons le sujet de notre première rencontre entre Naruto et moi. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a droit à demi strip-tease sur le bar d'un café.

Je savais que Deidara, en quittant le monde de la musique, s'était reclus en tant que gérant de magasin de goodies sexuels. Il n'y avait donc aucun sujet qui le gênait. Et le coup du strip-tease le fit bien rire.

Nous abordons un tas de sujets, mais Naruto prends soin de ne pas mentionner les raisons pour laquelle il était saoul ce soir là et encore moins la disparition de son ex-copain. Voyant qu'il commençait à tourner autour du pot, sans oser aborder le sujet qui le tracasse tant, je décide de prendre l'initiative. Tant pis il m'en veut plus tard. Il va bien falloir qu'un jour ou l'autre il passe le cap.

'' Dis-moi Deï, tu as toujours cette mélodie de musique comme sonnerie de portable ? Où est-ce que tu as changé entre-temps.''

Il est vrai que par le passé il n'avait jamais changer de sonnerie. Il avait toujours gardé cette même sonnerie qu'un ami avait écrite pour lui.

Il secoue de la tête et c'est avec un sourire nostalgique qu'il me répond.

'' Non, c'est vrai que je l'ai gardé pendant très longtemps cette mélodie là, mais tu vois je suis tombé sous le charme de la musique de Heart. Donc j'ai enregistré une de ses mélodies.''

J'en comprends qu'il y a bien plus qu'une simple relation musicale entre ces deux hommes. Et qu'il n'est pas seulement tombé sous le charme de la musique de Heart, mais également de sa personne. Cela me fait sourire et je suis sincèrement heureux pour mon ami. Il mérite particulièrement d'être heureux à son tour.

Le jour où il a quitté La musique il m'avait fortement surpris, mais quand j'en ai appris les raisons je n'ai pu m'empêcher de comprendre. Il s'est senti trahi en quelque sorte par la musique elle-même. Ayant dévoué corps et âme pour son groupe de musique et se voir par la suite lâcher comme un pauvre intrus, cela fait beaucoup de dégâts. Lorsqu'il m'avait téléphoné pour m'annoncer qu'il avait trouvé un jeune talent, j'ai dû réprimer un cri de joie. Depuis le temps que j'attendais son retour !

Donc il s'agit de Heart, et non d'un morceau de musique qu'il avait entendu au hasard. Au final cela lui ressemble bien. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte il s'agit d'une énorme coïncidence non ? Malheureusement je me dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et probablement que Naruto le ressent lui aussi. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse mes recherches de mon côté. Il est vrai que Deidara ne m'a jamais parlé de la rencontre qu'il a fait avec Heart. Si jamais il s'agissait de la même personne? Heart et Sasori…. Je me demande…. Non cela serait un peu fort qu'il ne se souvienne pas de Naruto, oublier ainsi une relation aussi fusionnelle? J'ai du mal à y croire.

Je n'ai pas fort envie que Naruto s'inquiète de trop. Autant mieux poser mes questions plus tard, au moins si jamais je me trompe je n'aurais pas installer de doute supplémentaire dans l'esprit de mon partenaire. Je regarde l'heure et remarque qu'il est déjà presque 11 heures.

Si je traîne encore un peu plus, ma secrétaire risque vraiment de me tuer cette fois-ci. Je décide donc de me lever et de partir avec Naruto. Je l'invite à promener avec moi jusque devant l'immeuble de mon agence, histoire de passer encore un peu de temps ensemble.

Deïdara me rejoindra probablement un peu plus tard pour me montrer les progrès sur l'album. J'en profiterai à ce moment-là pour lui poser quelques questions. Il faut également que j'arrive à mettre la main sur une photo de Sasori. Tout cela sans que Naruto s'en rende vraiment compte. Si jamais il apprend que je fais des recherches derrière son dos il risque peut-être de mal le prendre. Pour le moment tout se passe tellement bien entre nous, je n'ai pas envie de semer le doute dans notre relation. Si éventuellement il devenait préférable de lui en parler, je le ferai.

Juste avant de nous séparer, je l'attire contre moi pour lui offrir un dernier baiser avant de rentrer dans l'agence.

Ma mission secrète commence lorsque je franchis les portes de l'immeuble.

 _ **Héhé, en avant pour une mission top secret ! Alors vos avis? Même si ils sont pas très long, n'hésitez pas, cela fait plaisir d'avoir un petit coup de pouce de temps en temps ;)**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! En principe le prochain chapitre à**_ _ **paraître**_ _ **sera pour ' L'encre de ma peau' .**_

 _ **A plus ! Et encore un grand merci !**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Je retire ce que j'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, la suite est venue plus rapidement que prévue haha, comme quoi on ne peut pas prédire les boosts d'inspiration ! En voici un peu plus sur la mission secrète de Gaa-chan, tout commence à se dénouer petit à petit.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture chers amis !**_

 **Chapitre 18**

Je salue ma secrétaire qui à ma vue se dépêche de me rejoindre, équipée de son agenda bien trop chargé. Je lui accorde le temps de me faire un résumé des différents rendez-vous de la journée ainsi que des priorités actuelles. Le bruit de ses talons me poursuit jusqu'au porte de l'ascenseur, qui se referment devant son visage inquiet et une plainte, comme quoi elle n'avait pas terminé de m'expliquer tout ce qui était écrit dans son journal.

Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à me concentrer sur mon travail aujourd'hui, ce qui m'intéressais plus spécifiquement, c'était d'en apprendre plus sur Heart. J'envoie donc un message à Deïdara pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait à l'agence pour pouvoir en parler de vive voix. Rien ne sert à se faire du sang d'encre à l'avance.

Si jamais Heart est vraiment la même personne que Naruto a aimé, je risque d'être dans un sérieux embarras. Comment vont-ils réagir l'un envers l'autre si la vérité éclate. Je me demande si Naruto continuerait de m'aimer malgré tout… Lui cacher ne me servirais rien, et lui dire la vérité ne sera pas chose simple.

Il me reste qu'à espérer que je me trompe et que Sasori n'est pas ici. Bon sang, il y a vraiment trop de coïncidence pour que ce soit si simple. Je suis dans un sale pétrin…

Je reçois enfin une réponse de la part de Deï, il sera la dans un quart d'heure, parfait. Je fais envoyer un employé à l'accueil pour qu'il n'ait pas à attendre en bas.

Dans tous les cas, Deï et Heart sorte ensemble pour ce que j'ai pu en déduire, cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait tourner la page sur Naruto… Mais comment...Je prie vraiment que je me trompe…

Je sens la pression monter au fur et à mesure, et mes nerfs n'apprécie plus trop la situation. Je prend encore une grande inspiration d'aire avant de répondre au coup frappé sur la porte.

Heureusement Deïdara entre seul dans la pièce. Au moins nous pourrons discuter tranquillement. Lorsqu'il est assis en face de moi, les jambes croisées, j'aborde le sujet frappant ainsi dans le vif immédiatement.

" J'ai quelques questions pour toi Deï, au sujet de Heart. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé son identité lorsque tu me l'as présenté… J'ai confiance en toi donc pour le contrat cela ne change rien. C'est juste par curiosité, j'ai quelques trucs à éclaircir tu comprends."

Son air se décompose un peu à ma question, quelque chose ne va pas dans toute cette affaire, à présent j'en suis sûr.

" Hun, voyons voir comment expliquer tout ca…. C'est un peu compliqué à suivre je pense."

J'hausse un sourcil et me dis qu'en effet l'histoire peut bien être compliquée… Deïdara prend le temps de réfléchir par où commencer.

" Bon voyons voir, cela remonte à peu près il y a un ans et demi maintenant. Tu sais que j'ai mon sex-shop dans une rue peu fréquentée dans le centre ville voisin. Il était environs neuf heure du matin si mes souvenirs son bon. Un jeune homme s'est présenté dans mon magasin à la recherche d'un cadeau pour son partenaire, j'en ai conclu à ce moment là qu'il était gay, enfin bref…Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à boire, ça risque d'être long..."

J'acquiesce et envoie un message à ma secrétaire pour qu'on nous fasse parvenir une cafetière de café.

Un ans et demi, cela pourrait vraiment coller avec la disparition de Sasori en fin de compte… autant mieux le laisser poursuivre son histoire, j'en aurais le cœur net seulement après avoir tout entendu.

" Pour tout te dire, il ne m'avait pas dit son nom à l'époque. Hun, je l'ai donc conseillé pour son cadeau, et il est ressorti de ma boutique. Je partais dans l'arrière boutique pour ranger quelques articles lorsque j'ai entendu des pneu crisser dehors, et je suis sorti immédiatement pour voir mon client allongé le long du trottoir. "

Il fait une pause lorsqu'on nous apporte le café, buvant quelques gorgées avant de poursuivre. Tout au fond de moi, je n'avais plus trop envie d'en apprendre plus, j'avais peur de cette vérité et peur de la réaction de Naruto. Mais je me devais de savoir le fin fond de cette histoire.

" J'ai donc été voir comment il allait bien sûr, il était inconscient, et il n'avait rien sur lui mis à part son sac-cadeau et un peu de liquide. Il avait vraiment l'air mal au point, je l'ai donc porté chez moi pour qu'il reprenne ses esprit. Manque de chance, il ne reprit pas conscience dans la journée, j'avais déjà pansé ses blessures, mais comme il ne revenait pas à lui, j'ai appelé mon médecin. Celui-ci est rapidement venu, et à constater l'état grave dans lequel il se trouvait. C'est peut-être un peu de ma faute si je ne l'ai pas emmené de suite à l'hôpital, mais tu sais comme je ne peux plus supporter ce milieu…. "

Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, et évidemment Deïdara à du préféré soigné le garçon chez lui plutôt que de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ses expériences passées avec les hôpitaux n'est pas des plus maigres, il a perdu trois membres de sa familles car les médecins étaient surchargés.

" Hmm en final il avait plusieurs fractures et était dans une sorte de coma qui à durer quelques jours. Je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu, et un beau jour il s'est réveillé avec une perte de mémoire immense. Aucun nom, visage, aucune idée d'où il venait, juste rien ne lui revenait."

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent, je réalise alors que Sasori est bel et bien Heart mais que ce dernier ne s'en souvient tout simplement pas. C'est catastrophique…

" Il se souvient qu'il a aimé une personne, et son talent musical est apparu lorsqu'il m'a demandé une guitare une fois que ses mains on pu bouger correctement. Ses jambes malheureusement demandent encore du temps et beaucoup d'effort. Je doute qu'il regagne sa mobilité d'avant. Son nom de scène est venu au fil du temps, et je l'ai introduit dans le milieu de la musique. Il m'a refait vivre…. Hun je me demande toujours qui il est en fin de compte, mais j'ai appris à faire abstraction et je l'aime sincèrement."

C'est une histoire à dormir debout, et j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots pour lui expliquer mon côté de l'histoire.

" D'accord, je vois… Je pense que je sais qui est Heart Deï…. Cela ne risque pas de te plaire, tout comme moi cela ne me plaît pas des masses non plus. Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer, mais Naruto a perdu son partenaire, il y a de ça un an et demi. Comme par hasard, c'est environ au même moment que tu as rencontré Heart, évidement pour le moment ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais j'aimerais continuer. L'ancien partenaire de Naruto avait un talent pour la musique, et lorsque ta sonnerie a sonné hier dans le magasin, Naruto se trouvait derrière toi. Il a reconnu cette mélodie Je ne pense plus que ce soit un hasard cette fois ci. Également la personne disparue avait les cheveux rouge comme les miens, comme ceux de Heart. Je pense que tu vois où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas?"

Son expression devient sombre et je le vois réfléchir en se concentrant sur son café.

" Tu es en train de me dire que le partenaire de Naruto est Heart, c'est ça?"

J'hésite un instant et je confirme mes propos d'un signe de tête.

" Oui c'est ce que je pense, il faudrait qu'on ai un moyen d'en être sur, sans bouleverser Naruto, et éviter un choc à Heart. C'est une chose compliqué que de vivre sans souvenirs. Je n'imagine pas le choc qu'il risque d'avoir si il apprend la vérité. Il en va de même pour Naruto .J'aimerais ton avis sur la chose…"

" Hunn, tu as raison...Je pense que nous devrions en parler à Naruto en premier. Pour éviter qu'ils aient un choc simultanément…Je sais également que Heart aurait aimé apprendre qui il est. Pour ce qui est de la certitude, une photo pourrait faire l'affaire non? Ou éventuellement un enregistrement du passé si il y en a."

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais comment aborder le sujet… Et comment me procurer une photo de façon discrète. Ensuite il me reste un autre souci, la ville n'est pas immense, et si Naruto a aperçu le duo hier soir, les probabilités que cela se reproduise son grande. Il ne faut pas traîner donc…

" Tu pourrais peut-être me donner le nom du partenaire disparu? On pourrait éventuellement essayer de voir si Heart se rappelle de ce nom. Dans tous les cas cela risque d'être tel une explosion nucléaire si tout lui revient d'un coup… Je ne suis plus trop sûr si j'ai envie de le voir souffrir de la sorte…"

Nous sommes tout deux dans la même situation, la peur de perdre notre relation, ou encore de passer pour menteur si on ne dit rien. Dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas prédire leurs réactions. Ils vont devoir faire un choix, et nous n'en sommes que plus coincés.

" Il s'appelle Sasori, je ne connais pas son nom de famille par contre. Naruto ne m'en a pas souvent parler sincèrement. Il évite le sujet tel la peste. Sa disparition l'a complètement détruit."

" Hun, d'accord, je vais réfléchir à un moyen. Je te tiens au courant Gaara. On discutera de l'album plus tard, je vais rejoindre Heart… Ou Sasori… Rhaa je ne sais même plus comment je dois l'appeler… C'est juste horrible."

Un petit rire m'échappe, même si dans le fond, ce n'est pas vraiment drôle.

Une fois que Deï sort de mon bureau, je me remet au travail, il faut que je finisse rapidement pour que je puisse me concentrer sur notre problème. Je me laisse quand même distraire de temps en temps par un message de la part de Naruto. Si jamais je devais le perdre, j'en serais anéanti…

L'heure avance rapidement malgré tout mes tracas, ma secrétaire me rejoint pour m'annoncer que l'agence va fermer sous peu. Comme d'habitude elle me laisse le double de la clef de l'entrée pour que je puisse sortir une fois que j'ai terminé la pile de travail qu'il me reste à faire. Elle m'informe également que le jeune musicien Heart est encore dans le studio d'enregistrement. Cela pique ma curiosité…

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de Heart, rentrez chez vous, la journée fut longue pour vous. Je vous remercie de vos soins mademoiselle Haruno."

La jeune femme s'en retourne avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. C'est fou ce qu'un petit compliment peut faire chez une femme.

J'attend encore quelque minutes avant de refermer mon ordinateur portable et de ranger le reste de mes affaires, j'ai un petit tour à faire à l'étage des musiciens. Cela ne coûte rien de discuter avec ce jeune homme pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

J'entre dans l'ascenseur et descend de quelques étages. Nos studios sont équipés d'une vitre blindée qui sur commande peut devenir transparente ou bien miroitante. C'est une façon d'optimiser les enregistrements, la plupart des débutant n'aiment pas se sentir observer, l'illusion de se sentir seul augmente considérablement leurs performances.

Je m'installe silencieusement dans le seul studio affichant une lumière rouge, indiquant l'occupation de la pièce. Je met le casque audio sur mes oreille et profite du spectacle qu'offrait ce jeune artiste. Je n'ai pas vérifier si il pouvait me voir, mais peu importe, je n'ai pas à me cacher de lui, et de toute façon il a le dos tourné vers la vitre.

Je l'écoute jouer pendant au moins une bonne demie heure, chaque note, chaque parole avait son sens et sa place dans la mélodie. Il n'y avait rien à redire. Je profite du moment où il fait une courte pause pour venir lui parler.

 _ **Petit révélation sur le chapitre suivant, vous aurez droit au point de vue de notre cher amnésique ! Des idées de ce qu'il va ce passer? Je suis curieuse de connaitre vos avis !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	19. Chapitre 19 (07-23 19:22:33)

_Après une longue absence j'ai enfin pu poursuivre cette histoire qui approche petit à petit à son_ _dénouement_ _final. Un nouveau chapitre emplis d'amour et de surprises. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite !_ _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 19**

Je joue les dernières notes, j'expire et dépose ma guitare. Le silence revient dans le studio et je profite de cet instant précis. Ma chanson continue à résonner dans ma tête tel un écho. Lorsque je suis seul, l'inspiration me vient sans le moindre efforts. L'acoustique de ce studio est vraiment parfaite, rien ne vient perturber ma transe musicale. Je reprend mon souffle tout en replaçant ma guitare contre moi pour recommencer à jouer. Mes doigts glissent sur les cordes et les notes se suivent harmonieusement. Je pourrais me perdre à l'infini au milieu de cet univers coloré et envoûtant qu'est la musique.

Je ne remarque pas immédiatement que la porte insonorisée vient de s'ouvrir sur le directeur de la boîte. Il est discret et ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux de ma guitare que je le vois debout contre la porte qu'il vient de fermer silencieusement. Il me regarde attentivement et je rougi de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. J'interromp mes mouvements, taisant ainsi la mélodie naissante. Au dessus de lui se trouve une horloge qui jusqu'ici m'avait complètement échappée. Je réalise l'heure qu'il était. Le temps s'est écoulé tellement vite, que je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà si tard. Probablement que je suis le dernier à traîner dans l'immeuble mis à part lui bien sûr.

Je m'empresse de ranger ma guitare dans son étuis gêner d'avoir dépasser ainsi les horaires d'ouverture de l'entreprise.

Gaara se racle la gorge et je m'arrête net pour lever une nouvelle fois le regard sur lui.

" Ne te dépêche pas comme ça, je pensais seulement venir te dire bonjour, mais ta musique m'a captivé encore une fois de plus. Donc si tu le souhaites tu peux rester plus longtemps, cela ne me gène pas. Tant que tu referme bien la porte derrière toi lorsque tu t'en vas."

Sur ses mot il me tend une clef électronique avec un sourir complice. J'hésite un bref instant avant d'accepter l'objet. Cet endroit me donne une bouffé d'aire, et pouvoir en profiter ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus longtemps me ravi.

Je range précieusement la clef dans ma valise avant de ressortir ma guitare pour reprendre où j'en étais.

Je souris lorsque le jeune directeur s'assied sur un des tabouret derrière la batterie, attendant silencieusement que je reprenne le cours de mes notes sur le manche de mon instrument.

Au bout de quelques chansons Gaara se lève doucement et d'un signe de la main, il me souhaite une bonne soirée. Ainsi je me retrouve seul dans la pièce. Je savoure un instant le silence avant de me remettre à jouer.

L'horloge affiche 23 heures au moment où je referme l'étui de ma guitare. Je prends soins d'éteindre toutes les lumières avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Satisfait de ma journée je me promène le long de la route pour rejoindre l'hôtel où Deïdara m'attend sûrement. Le développement entre nous me plait, même si je ne me débarrasserais probablement jamais de mes doutes.

Je m'arrête brièvement au magasin de nuit pour assouvir ma faim grandissante. Au long de la journée je n'avais presque rien mangé, pas étonnant que mon ventre commence à réclamer. Mon choix se porte sur deux pains au chocolat et une part de tarte au Cerises. Rien de tel pour se ravigorer.

Je règle la note avec le caissier et sors du magasin avec un des pains au chocolat enfouit dans la bouche. J'avais juste trop faim! Le reste de mes gourmandises sont posées sur mes genoux, un des seuls avantages à se trouver en fauteuil roulant.

Comme prévu Deïdara est assis dans le fauteuil, endormi à force de m'attendre. C'est plutôt touchant !

Sa longue mèche de cheveux blonds cache la moitié de son visage qui repose sur l'une de ses épaules. Cette chambre d'hôtel n'est pas réellement conçu pour y accueillir des chaises roulantes, et j'ai un peu de mal à me déplacer correctement. J'attrape une des béquilles qui est placé contre le bar américain et je dépose par la même occasion ma guitare et mon sachet contenant le dernier pain au chocolat que je n'avais pas encore mangé. J'avance jusqu'au bord du canapé où s'est assoupie le blond. Une fois plus ou moins sûr de ma position, je replie les deux marches à mes pieds pour avoir la place afin de pouvoir poser mes pieds au sol. Cette fois-ci je le sens bien, je vais arriver à m'installer dans le fauteuil sans trop de difficultés, et surtout sans coup de main. Je ne supporte plus d'être handicapé à ce point-là!Manque de chance pour moi, une fois debout ma béquille dérape sur le parquet trop lisse et je tombe sur le canapé, heurtant Deidara au passage. Je me retrouve étalée sur ses genoux dans une position peu probable. Le blond s'est réveillé en sursaut en criant " Ne me tuez pas!"

Malgré ma position peu flatteuse, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire ! Deidara reprend ses esprits il sort de sa torpeur. Il analyse la situation et me regarde avec des yeux incrédules. Il ouvre une première fois la bouche avant de la refermer. Il réfléchit un instant et se décide finalement à parler.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sur moi... Tu as encore essayé de te lever tout seul c'est ça ? Tu aurais pu me réveiller pour me demander !"

" Hum, oui, mais cette fois-ci j'y étais presque, c'est juste que ma canne à déraper dernier moment, et j'ai chuté..."

Je rougis sous son regard insistant. J'avais voulu m'installer silencieusement pouvoir le regarder dormir, et encore une fois de plus j'ai échoué vulgairement. J'essaie de me redresser mais les bras de Deï m'en empêche je commence à me débattre un peu plus fort. Bien évidemment mes efforts sont en vain.

" Et bien pour m'avoir réveillé de la sorte, je trouve que tu es bien installé comme ça... C'est idéal pour te donner une petite punition hun..."

En finissant sa phrase le blond resserre son emprise sur moi afin de m'immobiliser un peu plus et d'un élan souple sa main s'abat sur mes fesses. Une plainte m'échappe et je me débats de plus belle tentant désespérément de m'extirper de ses bras. Deidara ne contrôle plus ses rire et continue son petit manège.

Je m'étonne à penser que cette situation m'excite et j'en rougis de plus belle. Son rire est enivrant et la chaleur de son corps traverse mes vêtements sans peine. Les frissons que j'ai ressenti l'autre fois m'envahissent à nouveau. Grâce à un coup de reins j'arrive à me retourner pour pouvoir faire face à son sourire immense. Il me fixe de ses yeux bleu et mon coeur rate un battement. Mes lèvres brûlent d'envie.

" Deï, …, je veux que tu m'embrasses…"

Son regard reprend du sérieux, et il se penche vers moi pour s'emparer de me lèvres. Comparer à la dernière fois, cette fois ci, je sais ce que je veux. Je n'hésite pas à répondre ardemment à son baiser, en demandant ainsi encore plus. Mon corp est électriser par notre contacte.

Nos mains s'entrelacent, nos bouche se cherchent et la chaleur ne cesse d'augmenter. Nous avons vite fait d'enlever nos vêtements et Deï me transporte dans notre chambre. Je me délecte de sa peau contre la mienne. Je peux sentir son coeur battre contre moi et une vague de chaleur m'envahit à nouveau tel un nuage de papillons au fond de mon bas ventre. Depuis le temps que j'aurais dû m'avouer que j'aimais cet homme. Il m'allonge délicatement sur le dos, et vient me recouvrir de son corp.

" Encore, j'en veux plus Deï… je te veux…"

Il n'en faut pas plus au blond pour s'emparer de mes lèvres furieusement. Nos souffle s'harmonisent lorsque nos corps s'unissent dans une série de gémissements profonds. Peu après nous nous retrouvons haletant, allongé l'un à côté de l'autre emplit d'un bonheur sans faille. Je souris, heureux de ne faire qu'un avec Deïdara. C'est dans cette béatitude que je ferme les yeux et je me laisse bercer par ses douce caresses.

Chaque nouveau matin devient de plus en plus langoureux et j'ai du mal à quitter notre lit tellement j'ai envie de rester allonger dans ses bras. D'un autre côté j'avais envie de poursuivre l'enrigistrement de mes morceaux de musique au studio de l'agence. C'est en quelque sorte devenu ma routine à présent. Tous les jours je me rends au studio, et tous les soirs, Gaara s'arrêtait pour m'écouter jouer et pour me donner le double de la clef. Encore deux semaines et je devrais avoir terminé mon premier album. J'ai réellement hâte de voir le résultat final.

Vers la fin de la deuxième semaine, je décide de finir plus tôt et de sortir en même temps que Gaara. J'avais promis à Deï de le rejoindre dans un petit restaurant pour fêter l'avancement de mon album. J'en avais informé le directeur et il m'attendait patiemment à l'accueil de l'agence pour fermer l'immeuble avec moi. Je me dépêche de faire avancer mon fauteuil roulant pour arriver enfin à sa hauteur. Il est au téléphone et je lui fait signe de terminer tranquillement sa conversation. Je n'étais pas à une minute près non plus. J'essaie de garder une certaine distance afin de lui laisser un peu d'espace privé, mais des bribes de sa communication me parviennent malgré moi.

" Oui, j'ai bientôt terminer…. Non….. Ca te dis de sortir ce soir?... Je ne sais pas tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier?... Au pire je peux préparer quelque chose."

Je le vois blêmir à un certain moment. Il pianote nerveusement sur le comptoir de l'accueil de sa main libre. Il me lance un regard inquiet avant de répondre à son interlocuteur.

" Non ce n'est pas la peine que tu me rejoigne mon coeur, j'arrive !"

Je commence à me sentir un peu mal à l'aise, cette discussion est un peu trop privée, et je ne veux pas être perçu comme un intru. Je décide de me diriger vers la sortie, histoire de ne pas le gêner plus que nécessaire. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrent à mon arrivé et j'accueille l'air frais du dehors.

J'attends tranquillement que Gaara me rejoigne pour ne pas partir comme un voleur. Je profite de l'attente pour envoyer un message à Deï. Lorsque je range mon portable dans son étui, mon regard se pose sur la seule personne présente sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble. Je ne réalise pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passe, mais une sensation étrange m'envahit.

J'observe cet homme qui marche vers moi, ou plutôt vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il à l'aire plongé dans une discussion téléphonique et ne me calcul pas encore.

Il s'arrête brusquement lorsque nos regards se croisent enfin. Son téléphone lui glisse des mains, et je sens au fond de moi une déchirure immense. Mon esprit se brise tel un miroir qui volerait en éclat.

Je ne remarque même pas Gaara qui venait de sortir en catastrophe de l'agence. Je ne voyais plus rien à vrai dire, mise à part cet homme en face de moi. Les éclats de miroir me transpercent un à un, chargé de douleur et de fragments que je n'arrive pas à placer.

Gaara cours vers cette silhouette en criant son nom.

" Naruto…"

Il tente de le prendre dans ses bras mais le blond le repousse furieusement.

" Naruto, laisse moi t'expliquer…"

A l'énonciation du nom une deuxième fois,une pointe de douleur plus aiguë que les autre résonne dans ma tête et les souvenirs m'envahissent de façon chaotique et brutal. Je me mets à crier tellement la douleur est insupportable. Je crie encore et encore.

Je n'y comprends plus rien, je me vois avec cet homme, je le connais et pourtant cela me fait mal. Son nom, ses cheveux, ses trait sur ses joues, sa voix, toute ces choses qu'on a fait ensemble, tout me revient. J'ai du mal à accepter ce lots de souvenirs, je n'en veux pas, j'étais enfin heureux. Pourquoi cela me fait tant de mal. Pourquoi je me souviens de lui, et pas de moi...

Les larmes dévalent de mes yeux et mes cris se perdent dans mes sanglots. L'origine de mes chansons devient claire à présent, je les connaissais déjà… Le flot de fragments est trop important, je veux que ca s'arrete, je n'en peux plus. Je me tiens la tête de mes deux mains pour essayer de faire disparaître cette douleur affreuse, mais rien n'y fait.

Je vois l'homme pousser Gaara une nouvelle fois et d'un pas hésitant et fébrile, il s'approche de moi la main tendue. Je ne veux pas le voir de plus près, j'ai tellement peur. J'appuie encore plus fort sur mon crâne, les larmes continuent malgré moi de couler.

" Sasori…"

Ces quelques syllabes bouleversent tout mon monde. Une nouvelle fissure vient de s'ouvrir en moi, et je n'ai qu'une envie. Je veux fuir, m'en aller le plus loin possible. Rejoindre Deïdara pour me réfugier dans ses bras protecteur.

Le jeune homme s'écroule à mes pieds, en larme lui aussi. Ces larmes me fendent le coeur, et je me souviens de l'amour que je lui ai porté. Je l'ai tellement aimé, comment ai-je pu oublier…La culpabilité me saisit à la gorge. Je recule mais ses mains se posent sur mes bras pour me retenir un peu plus longtemps.

" Sasori, c'est vraiment toi? …"

Ses mots ne sont que murmure, et j'ai beau me souvenir de lui, de son amour, de mon nom, je ne peux l'accepter comme ça. J'ai besoin d'aire, de temps, de respirer. Je ne veux pas être deux personnes à la fois, et pourtant à ce moment précis je me sens déchiré entre mon présent et mon passé.

J'arrive à prononcer quelques mots avant de me dégager de son emprise.

" Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…"

Il faut que je parte, je ne peux plus supporter ses yeux empli de chagrin et de questions. Je me retourne et fait rouler les deux grandes roues du mieux que je peux. Après une centaine de mettre je me fait rattraper par Deïdara, essoufflé et tout aussi paniqué que moi. Je suis en état de choc, et au moment où il m'arrête pour me serrer dans ses bras, les larmes reviennent en force. Il me serre fort et dépose des baisers réconfortant sur mes cheveux.

" Ca va aller Heart.. Je suis là."

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par sa voix rassurante. C'est à ce moment la que je perds conscience.

 _ **J'ai mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre car c'est un peu le moment le plus important et le plus attendu de toute l'histoire. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ! J'ai tenté de retranscrire un maximum les sentiments de Sasori.**_

 _ **Vous aurez droit au prochain chapitre avec le point de vue de Naruto, car évidemment de son coté les choses ne sont pas évidentes non plus et il a pas mal de chose à mettre au claire avec Gaara. Comment vont-ils réagir l'un envers l'autre?**_

 _ **Voila je vous laisse une nouvelle fois avec un peu de suspens dans l'aire, et encore un énorme merci pour vos avis dans les reviews ! Je ne le**_ _ **répéterais**_ _ **jamais assez, cela me fait réellement plaisir !**_

 _ **Assez de blababla pour ce soir, je vous dis à bientôt.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Non je vous rassure je ne vous ai pas oublié mes chers lecteurs ! Voici la suite des événements, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! En tout cas pour ma part j'adore comment l'histoire ce dénoue. C'est ma première fanfiction, et de voir que j'approche de la fin me donne une drôle de sensation. Je pense qu'il ne reste plus qu'un voir deux chapitre à suivre. Si jamais vous aviez des requests, n'hésitez pas ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**_

 **Chapitre 20**

Je touille distraitement ma cuillère dans mon café, sous le regard scrutateur de Shikamaru. Cela fait une demie heure que nous sommes assis à cette table et pas un seul mot n'est sorti de ma bouche depuis notre entré dans ce café. Je lève les yeux, mais en croisant son regard impatient je me reconcentre sur ma boisson devenue froide entre temps.

Shika se racle la gorge et croise ses bras sur la table.

" Bon tu compte me parler de ce qui se trame dans ta tête? Je pense que tu as assez mijoter comme ca pour l'instant."

Je continue à chercher mes mots mais j'ai beau réfléchir je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je dois aller placer. J'ai demandé à lui parler et voilà que je n'arrive même pas à dire ce que je veux.

Je lâche la cuillère et redresse la tête pour regarder Shikamaru dans les yeux. Je prends une longue inspiration avant de commencer.

" Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer mais je me fais du souci pour Gaara. Depuis un certain temps il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions au sujet de la disparition de Sasori. Pourtant j'étais convaincu que j'avais réussi à passer le cap. Mes sentiments pour Gaara sont réels. J'ai beau retourner dans tous les sens les morceaux du puzzle je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai peur qu'il ne doute de moi. Qu'il ne croit pas en la sincérité de mes sentiments... Je me sens perdu."

Shikamaru m'écoute attentivement. Il pose sa tête sur une de ses mains avant de me répondre.

" Je pense que tu te fais trop de soucis et que peut-être que c'est normal qu'il se pose tant de questions. Tu sais probablement qu'il essaie de trouver sa place à tes côtés. Tu devrais lui en parler au lieu de te morfondre."

Au fond de moi je sais qu'il a raison, je me pose trop de questions. J'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir être capable de mettre de côté mon passé, que je ne m'étais pas mis à sa place. Ça doit être normal de se poser autant de questions. Il y a juste une partie de moi qui n'a pas envie de replonger dans l'enfer de cette disparition.

Nous poursuivons notre matinée tranquillement avant de nous séparer devant mon immeuble. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Il est toujours là avec ses conseils pour m'aider et moi je ne lui cause que des soucis. Il faut que je lui rendre la pareille un de ces quatre. Je décide de prendre l'escalier pour rejoindre mon appartement décidant que l'exercice me fera du bien.

Une nouvelle motivation me prends et ce soir j'ai vraiment envie de surprendre Gaara. Je range rapidement mon appart et me met en quête d'une idée de repas pour ce soir. Une fois décidé sur la recette je me rends à la supérette du coin. Je remplis rapidement mon panier avec les ingrédients nécessaires sans oublier une petite bouteille de champagne. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être ce soir. De pouvoir le voir et le serrer dans mes bras en laissant de côté tous nos tracas le temps d'un repas.

L'heure tourne vite mais je suis presque prêt avec tous mes préparatifs. Étant un boulet en cuisine j'ai choisi de faire un repas froid. Un peu de salade avec de la mozzarella avec une petite vinaigrette que j'avais trouvé à la supérette ainsi que des pâtes froides avec du saumon fumé et des morceaux de courgettes coupées en petits dés. Le tout assaisonné d'un peu d'huile d'olive aromatisée au basilic. En dessert j'avais prévu une salade de fruits au moins je pourrais concentrer ma soirée sur mon invité et non sur le repas à cuisiner. J'avais même poussé l'extravagance jusqu'à acheter un bouquet de fleurs à mettre sur la table. La teinte rougeoyante des tulipes avec quelques bougies dorées sur la table terminent le tableau que je m'étais fait de cette soirée romantique.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge et remarquant qu'il était déjà 19h je pars me saisir de mon téléphone portable. C'est tout joyeux que je sélectionne le contact de mon compagnon pour l'appeler et demander si il avait déjà fini. Si je ne m'abuse il m'avait dit que aujourd'hui il finirait plutôt. Il décroche rapidement comme à son habitude. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsque j'entends le son de sa voix.

" Coucou toi ! J'ai presque fini, je sais que les derniers temps on ne s'est pas vu beaucoup donc ça te dirait qu'on se voit ce soir?"

Je saute de joie et enfile déjà avec hâte mon manteau, si je me dépêche je peux arriver juste à temps pour le rejoindre à l'agence.

" Carrément ! Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Histoire de savoir."

" Non du tout, j'ai terminé "

"Génial, j'ai hâte de te voir tu n'as pas idée ! Donc tu n'en a plus pour longtemps hé ?"

Je sors de l'ascenseur et le cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine je me dirige vers son travail.

" Non… Ça te dis de sortir ce soir ?"

Je réfléchis un instant à tous les efforts que j'ai mis a préparé ma surprise, mais je me laisse malgré tout emporter par sa proposition ne voulant pas le briser dans son élan. Pour une fois qu'il avait le temps pour sortir.

'' Oui si tu veux pourquoi pas."

J'ai quand même un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée d'avoir tout fait pour rien. Mais bon, au pire cela fera un bon petit-déjeuner.

" Je ne sais pas tu as une envie particulière ? "

" Pas vraiment, je ne sais pas trop en fait... "

Et mince ma déception transparaît dans mon intonations. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais les choses. Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à dire les choses comme elles sont !

" Au pire je peux préparer quelques choses ?"

Ah non sûrement pas, il faut que je lui fasse comprendre sans tout gâcher. Sinon ce n'est plus une surprise.

" Non ne t'inquiète pas trop, je suis presque là si tu veux on en reparle quand tu sortiras ? "

Un silence inconfortable prends place et je peux sentir sa nervosité au travers du téléphone.

" Non, non ce n'est pas la peine que tu me rejoigne mon cœur, j'arrive !"

Cette fois ci j'en suis sûr il y a un problème quelques part, j'accélère le pas jusqu'à courir à en perdre haleine.

" Naruto, dis moi où tu es... Ne vient pas ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire..."

Son intonation devient de plus en plus nerveuse et inquiétante.

Mon cœur me fait mal et la peur me ronge. Pourquoi il me tient éloigné de lui tout d'un coup? Que se passe-t-il ! Je reprends un peu de mon souffle avant de reprendre la parole.

" Je suis presque là donc ce serait bête de rentrer chez moi...il se passe quelque chose?"

En terminant ma phrase, j'arrive enfin devant l'entrée de l'agence. Mon monde c'est arrêté a ce moment précis. Le téléphone que je tenais à l'oreille il y a quelques secondes, chute inéluctablement au sol. Mes yeux s'étaient posés sur la seul et unique personne que je n'attendais plus. Les larmes envahissent ma vue, mais pour rien au monde je l'aurais oublié. Je n'y croyais plus...

Gaara sort de l'immeuble en criant mon nom. Je ne capte même pas, je reste là planté telle une statue à regarder cet homme dans cette chaise roulante si familier et pourtant si loin. J'avais tout fait pour l'oublier et voilà qu'il se pointe comme ça au milieu de la rue sans prévenir.

Gaara cours vers moi et tente de me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse brusquement. Je n'ai pas envie de ses mensonges. A en voir la situation je comprends bien vite qu'il était au courant, et que c'est bien pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne à l'agence les derniers temps. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se rassemblent et je comprends que je me suis fait avoir grossièrement. Il m'a menti et trahi alors que j'avais confiance en lui. Je suis dégoûté.

" Naruto laisse moi t'expliquer..."

J'ignore ses plaintes, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de ces explications tout aussi mensongère que le reste. Je tente de m'approcher un peu plus près de la silhouette assise en face de moi. Il se met à crier et à se prendre la tête dans ses mains. Cela me fend le cœur de le voir dans une telle douleur que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Pourquoi crie-t-il ainsi? Gaara tente une nouvelle fois de me consoler, cette fois-ci je ne calcule pas ma force et je le repousse encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Je l'entends heurter le sol mais je ne me retourne même pas. Je veux en avoir le cœur net je veux être sûr et certain qu'il s'agit bien de Sasori.

J'avance fébrilement vers lui en tendant le bras. Chaque pas et douloureux et difficile à placer. Au plus je m'approche de lui en plus ses traits deviennent distinct.

"Sasori...''

J'ai prononcé son nom tel un murmure, je suis à présent presque à sa hauteur. Tous les souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire, les larmes continuent à rouler le long de mes joues. Je le vois pleurer et crier encore et encore. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, mais je veux pouvoir être là à nouveau pour lui. Je veux pouvoir le toucher et entendre sa voix.

Je m'écroule à ses pieds, je le vois paniquer et tenter de reculer pour m'échapper. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus espérer le revoir, il est hors de question que je le lâche à présent. Pas sans savoir tout ce qui s'est passé depuis tout ce temps. J'attrape ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

"Sasori c'est bien toi? ..."

Je le vois paniquer, sa respiration devient saccadée et erratique. Avant qu'il ne m'échappe, j'arrive à entendre les quelques mots qu'il vient de me souffler. Ils me brisent le cœur.

"Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais plus…"

Je lis dans ses yeux de la peur et le besoin de partir. C'est à contrecœur que je lâche prise sur ses mains et que je le laisse partir. Je reste par terre, les bras battant le long de mon corps. J'ai du mal à comprendre tout ce qui m'est arrivé à cet instant précis. Ce que je sais c'est que je venais de perdre à nouveau Sasori.

Deïdara vient d'arriver à ma hauteur et sans s'arrêter il poursuit sa course pour rejoindre Sasori au loin. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter les larmes de couler. Je suis anéanti.

Entre temps Gaara s'est relevé, et vient à présent s'asseoir à mes côtés. Un haut le cœur me prends car je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la moindre de ses excuses. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire qu'il m'ait menti de la sorte. J'avais confiance en lui et avec tout son vécu je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit capable d'un tel acte.

Malgré mon dégoût et ma réaction apparente, il reste là à côté de moi, il tente de poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer. Ce contact me fait frissonner, et d'un geste brusque du bras je le repousse encore une fois de plus. Je n'ai même pas envie de le regarder en face.

" Naruto, je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrives, alors permet moi de t'expliquer…"

Je me retourne vers lui pour lui asséner un regard meurtrier. Tentant de faire passer toutes les émotions, toute la haine qui me bouleverse en ce moment-même. J'étais en colère et je voulais qu'il comprenne que je le sois.

" Non je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire…"

J'avais envie d'être seul afin de pouvoir pleurer une nouvelle fois mon chagrin.

" Si justement, je pense qu'il est vraiment nécessaire que l'on parle Naruto. Il faut tu que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte."

Je me relève et me retourne vivement pour pouvoir partir d'ici. La colère bout dans mes veines. J'ai envie de frapper, de hurler, de pleurer, de crier, mais aucunement j'ai envie d'écouter ce qu'il a à me dire. Cela peut paraître enfantin certes, mais il faut que je digère les choses à ma manière.

" Laisse moi tranquille, je n'ai que faire de tes belles paroles."

Gaara me rattrape, il saisit mon bras pour me tirer brusquement vers lui. Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois à le dévisager. Cette fois-ci il n'est plus si calme que là tout à l'heure, l'énervement et la colère marque son visage.

"NARUTO Cette fois-ci tu vas arrêter de faire ton cirque, il faut que tu m'écoutes et tu vas m'écouter ! Ressaisis-toi!"

Je reste con, je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction pareille. La surprise me rend muet.

" Bien, tu as le choix, ou bien on se gueule ici dessus au milieu de la rue. Ou bien on se rend chez toi ou chez moi pour en discuter plus clairement. Autant que tu le saches cela ne me gêne pas de faire un cirque devant mon agence. Ce ne sera pas la première fois ni la dernière fois !"

Autant choisir, je préfère qu'on aille chez moi au moins je me sentirai plus en sécurité. Et si cela ne va pas je n'aurais qu'à lui demander de partir. Malgré ma décision j'ai du mal à formuler mes mots. Et c'est à peine un murmure qui s'échappe de mes lèvres.

"D'accords… Chez moi cela me va."

Il acquiesce d'un geste approbateur et d'un pas pressé il m'entraîne jusqu'à mon appartement. Je suis resté silencieux tout le long du chemin, ne sachant pas comment réagir, tel un enfant qui vient de se faire gronder sévèrement par ses parents.

J'ouvre nerveusement la porte de mon appartement, j'ai envie d'échapper à son emprise. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Mais encore une fois Gaara et plus rapide que moi. À peine la porte s'est refermée que je me retrouve plaqué contre celle ci.

"N'essaye pas de fuir, tu sais bien que ça ne servira à rien."

J'ai beau le savoir, mais mon instinct est plus fort que moi. Même si il avait, à tout hasard, une explication plausible pour son comportement, je ne pense pas que je serais capable de l'excuser. Encore moins de lui pardonner de m'avoir caché tout cela. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui faire confiance à nouveau. Pourquoi ne me mentirait-il pas encore une fois tant qu'il y est. Je n'ai aucune idée si ce qu'il va me dire est la vérité.

Je me bats contre les larmes qui menacent de franchir à nouveau la barrière de mes yeux. Je ne veux plus pleurer devant lui. J'aimerais tant être seul. En signe de résiliation,je me laisse glisser par terre contre la porte.

Pour être à ma hauteur,Gaara s'agenouille en face de moi et me saisit de force les mains.

"Tout d'abord Naruto j'aimerais que tu saches que je t'ai caché certaines choses simplement parce que je t'aime."

Je détourne le regard, un rictus moqueur manque de s'afficher sur mes lèvres, mais je le retiens tant bien que mal.

"Je n'ai pas voulu que cela se passe comme ça, j'avais un doute mais je n'étais pas sûr et certain il s'agissait bien de Sasori. Alors j'ai préféré ne rien te dire. Je ne voulais pas te blesser inutilement si jamais il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Comment pourrais-tu être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, vu que tu ne l'as jamais vu!"

"Justement, je voulais d'abord recoller les morceaux du puzzle avant de t'en parler. Je sais à quel point sa disparition t'a fait souffrir. Et pour rien au monde je ne voulais te faire replonger dans cet enfer."

Je l'entends prendre une longue inspiration avant de continuer.

"Pour commencer, j'en ai parlé à Deidara. Pour essayer de comprendre d'où venait Heart. Il y avait pas mal de détails qui m'échappaient, et que je ne comprenais pas encore. Je voulais d'abord mettre les choses au clair avant de pouvoir affirmer et annoncer son identité. Pour ce que j'en ai compris au moment de sa disparition, il a dû avoir un accident grave. Un accident qui l'a rendu paraplégique ainsi que amnésique. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il a signé le contrat dans mon agence, il n'a pas signé avec son vrai nom. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus."

À ce stade-là de son histoire, j'ose enfin à nouveau le regarder, sans pour autant dire un mot.

"Tu comprends maintenant que c'est un sujet épineux. D'un côté je suis en conflit avec moi-même car je te cache des choses, d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas hâter les choses pour ne pas brusquer Sasori. D'après ce que Deidara m'a raconté, les parties de souvenirs qui lui était revenu, l'ont fait terriblement souffrir. Si les choses s'étaient passés comme je les avais prévu, je t'en aurais parlé dans les jours qui viennent. Abordant le sujet petit à petit, et par la suite on aurait improviser pour trouver un moyen de le confronter doucement avec le problème."

Je suis toujours autant dégoûté qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt, mais je pense que je peux comprendre. C'est juste que mon monde vient à nouveau de s'ébranler.

"Je veux que tu saches par-dessus tout Naruto que j'avais peur de te perdre. C'est toi qui m'a fait redécouvrir comment aimer quelqu'un. Tu m'as redonné envie de faire confiance et de croire en quelque chose. De croire qu'une vie à deux et réellement possible. Que le monde n'est pas tout aussi noir qu'on le pense et que quelque part il y a toujours un point de lumière. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tout cela me fait peur à présent. Je ne peux pas imaginer un demain sans toi, ni que tu puisse repartir à ses côtés. Malgré tout cela, si tel était ton choix je n'aurais qu'à m'incliner et accepter les choses telles qu'elles. Je t'aime Naruto… Plus que tout au monde"

Son regard est fixé sur moi, ses yeux sont envahi de chagrin. Et tout comme moi je sais qu'il retient ses larmes et qu'il attend une réponse de ma part. Je sais que je l'aime, mais je sais aussi que j'ai tellement aimé Sasori qu'il me faudra du temps pour aligner les événements passés. Je me sens partagée entre deux mondes.

Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne franchissait le bord de mes lèvres, Gaara enveloppe mon visage de ses deux mains et se rapproche doucement voir même délicatement de moi. J'ai envie de pleurer et de sentir sa chaleur réconfortante contre moi. Lorsqu'il m'embrasse nos larmes se mélangent. Mon cœur rate quelques battement, et je sais que je l'aime réellement. Je sais que moi aussi j'ai peur de le perdre. Même si je lui en veux encore un peu je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer encore un peu plus fort. J'attrape le bord de sa chemise pour le rapprocher de moi encore un peu plus, j'approfondis notre baiser tout en laissant libre court à mon chagrin. Il me prend dans ses bras, et lorsque nos lèvres se séparent nous restons là à pleurer tout notre chagrin et notre peur.

 _ **Et bien voila ! La question maintenant, est de voir comment Sasori s'en sort de son coté, et quels décisions va prendre Naruto !**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de finir le prochain chapitre de "L'encre de ma peau" avant de poster la suite de celui-ci. Ne m'en voulez pas trop !**_

 _ **Bonne soirée à vous mes amis !**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Je suis au courant que cela fait longtemps... très longtemps et que vous attendez la suite de cette histoire. J'espère malgré tout que vous êtes pas trop_ _fâches_ _sur moi ... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_ Chapitre 21

J'ai du mal à respirer, l'air me manque. Je me retourne, mais seul l'obscurité m'entourne. Tremblant j'essaye de crier à l'aide, mais aucun son ne s'échappe de ma bouche. Rien, juste une filet d'air. Je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de me heurter contre des parois invisibles. Je tends les bras devant moi, mais encore une fois je ne touche que le néant.

Soudain ma vision s'éclaircit, un point lumineux vient d'apparaître au loin et une lueur d'espoir m'envahit. La sensation de pouvoir marcher à nouveau semble étrangère à mon corps, cela fait si longtemps que je ne peux plus porter mon poids. Cela ne semble pas réel, et pourtant j'aimerais pouvoir à nouveau courir. Je suis presque à portée de cette lumière blanche, de ma main j'essaye de l'attraper. Au moment ou mes doigts franchissent le halo émanant de cette sphère, l'univers autours de moi se mets à tanguer dangereusement pour enfin se figer brutalement. Je me rends compte que je me trouve à présent dans une chambre qui me rappelle bizarrement quelque chose. Comme si je connaissais cet endroit sans en être vraiment sur.

Je parcours la pièce, l'esprit encore étourdi et hagard. Mes yeux se posent sur une des étagères, arborant une panoplie de photos et de figurines plus colorées les unes que les autres. Un photo en particulier attire mon attention, je la saisi et je retiens mon souffle. D'une main tremblante je fais glisser mes doigts sur les visages présents sur l'image. Une douleur incompréhensible me saisit dans la poitrine, et je lâche malencontreusement le cadre photo. Celui-ci se fracassent en mille morceaux à mes pieds. Je m'accroupis pour essayer de sauver le peu qu'il reste de cette image. Comme si j'essayais de remonter le temps sans en être vraiment capable.

Les morceaux de verres s'enfoncent dans mes doigts, mais je ne ressent aucune douleur, malgré le sang qui dévale sur ma peau. Étrangement les souvenirs que portent cette image me sont importants, sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Nos deux sourires, nos corps étreints, je me rappelle à présent tout ce que j'avais oublié. Cette photo fut prise lorsque nous avions emménagé ensemble. Nous étions heureux, et pourtant je ne me reconnaît plus dans ce passé lointain. Je ne suis plus cette personne et cela me fait de la peine.

C'est cette réalisation qui met fin à cette vision et le néant revient m'envelopper. Un contacte doux et léger sur ma joue me reconnecte à la réalité. Rien que par son odeur et son touché, je sais qu'il s'agit de Deïdara. Une vague de réconfort m'envahit lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour apprécier plus amplement sa présence. Le rêve que je viens d'avoir si dissipe petit à petit pour laisser place à l'événement de la veille. Je me redresse vivement et agrippe méchamment mes cheveux. Je m'attends à ressentir les mêmes douleurs que hier, je retiens ma respiration, ... mais rien ne se passe. Aucune pointe fulgurante, aucune crise de panique, … rien. Je sens les bras de Deïdara m'entourer pour me rassurer et je me laisse aller contre son corps.

Il commence à chantonner doucement une de mes mélodies tout en me berçant. Je ne sais pas si cet homme réalise à quel point il est important pour moi, il est hors de question que je le perde. Je ne peux pas faire ce choix, je ne veux pas le faire à vrai dire. La situation où je ne me rappelais de rien me convenait plutôt bien et je regrette d'avoir brisé le miroir de mes souvenirs. Je n'aime pas cette douleurs qui me suit lorsque je repense au bonheur que j'ai vécu avec Naruto. Oh combien je redoute de le revoir et de lui parler, il faut que je me détermine à mettre une fin à nos doutes. Maintenant que nos blessures sont à nouveau béantes, il va falloir que nous en parlions.

Je relève la tête vers Deïdara, cherchant ses lèvres pour me donner du courage. Il approfondit le baiser, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment la que je me rends compte que ses joues sont humides. Je romps notre contacte pour plonger mes yeux inquiets dans les siens, si lourds et pourtant heureux en même temps.

" Pourquoi pleures-tu?"

Il ferme les yeux et repose son front sur le mien avant de me répondre, la voix cassée par les émotions.

" Lorsque je t'ai vu hier soir, j'ai eu tellement peur… J'avais mal pour toi et,.., et je ne veux vraiment pas te perdre, je ne le supporterais pas… Tu es devenu ma raison de vivre, et tu m'as redonné envie de replonger dans l'univers de la musique. J'avais tout perdu, et toi, par ta seule présence, tu m'as tout offert. Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir lâcher prise m'effraie. Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas te rendre à Naruto."

Alors nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes… J'essuie ses larmes qui entre temps recommençaient à couler sur son visage fatigué. Il a dû veillé sur moi toute la nuit le connaissant.

" Tu ne me perdras pas Deï… Je ne retournerais pas vers Naruto, nous avons chacun pris un autre chemin et je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous de mettre une fin à notre histoire pour qu'on puissent enfin avancé sur la voie qui nous convient dans le présent. Lui a trouvé son bonheur avec Gaara, et moi je suis tombé inéluctablement dans tes bras. Il ne sert à rien de vivre dans le passé."

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi et il expire un long souffle qu'il avait retenu tout le long dans mon explication. Encore une fois je me sens porté par la béatitude qu'il m'apporte. Même si dans mes souvenirs je m'étais senti bien avec Naruto, je ne peux pas comparer les sentiments que j'ai éprouvé par le passé et ceux que je ressens aujourd'hui.

Après quelques longues minutes nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre. Le silence est brisé par un lourd gargouillis émanant de nos deux ventres. Il nous faut qu'un bref instant pour éclater de rire.

"Je propose que je t'aide à te lever, et que nous allions nous servir un bon petit-déjeuner pour démarrer la journée. Par la suite nous ferons comme bon te semble. Si tu as envie je peux essayer de contacter Gaara pour voir comment se porte Naruto. Je pense que effectivement cela vous ferait du bien de mettre les choses sur table, mais ne te force pas, prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra."

Encore une fois il devance mes pensées. J'approuve vivement son idée. Enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir enfin me mettre quelque chose dans le ventre, je m'avance vers le bord du lit pour faciliter la tâche à mon partenaire. Je suis étrangement étonné par la facilité avec laquelle je me suis déplacé. En général je mets bien plus longtemps à m'aligner avec le bord du lit. Le blond assis à côté de moi remarque également cet étrange changement et me lance un regard Interrogateur en haussant un sourcil.

"C'est moi ou tu viens de te déplacer comme si de rien n'était ?"

"Hum….Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire…C'est peut-être une fausse impression."

Oui, j'essaie de me convaincre qu'effectivement il s'agit là d'une coïncidence. Peut-être que ce matin j'avais un peu plus de force que d'habitude? Néanmoins une partie au fond de moi ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer. Je venais de regagner la mémoire, et la dernière étape dans mon rétablissement ne serait autre que d'arriver à marcher normalement.

Je remarque la lueur d'espoir dans le regard de Deidara. Il se lève de façon enthousiaste et me tend joyeusement ces deux bras pour que je puisse m'appuyer sur lui pour essayer de me lever.

"Tu sais, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une paralysie puisse disparaître lorsqu'un patient regagna la mémoire. Honnêtement j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche pour essayer de trouver une solution pour toi. Et parmi toutes les histoires que j'ai lu, il y en avait quelques-unes qui relatait ce genre de phénomène. Alors permets-moi d'y croire pour toi si toi, tu n'y crois pas."

Quelque part je me dis qu'il est tombé sur la tête, mais si lui peut y croire virgule alors moi aussi je veux y croire. Je saisis ses bras et dans un souffle calculer, je me hisse sur mes deux jambes. C'est une nouvelle fois saisi de surprise que je remarque la facilité avec laquelle je venais de me lever. Mon regard se plonge dans celui de Deidara, ses yeux pétillent de joie et un sourire m'échappe. Tout en restant appuyé contre lui, je teste mon équilibre faisant basculer mon poids d'une jambe à l'autre. Je ne rencontrait aucune difficulté. Cette fois-ci nous sommes tous deux pris d'euphorie Et je tente de lâcher un bras pour recommencer.

Deidara garde malgré tout sa main juste en dessous de mon bras au cas où il devrait me rattraper. Je regarde mes jambes comme si je les découvrait pour la première fois. Pris d'une assurance que je n'avais plus eu depuis longtemps, j'essaie de faire un pas en avant puis un deuxième et puis en troisième.

Les bras de Deidara s'enlacent encore une fois autour de moi et le blond a du mal à se retenir de sauter sur place. La joie se lit sur le moindre de ses traits. Des larmes commence à franchir le bord de mes yeux tellement je suis heureux de pouvoir redécouvrir cette sensation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'étais condamné à rouler dans une chaise roulante que je n'avais plus espérer pouvoir marcher un jour. Certes j'avais fait pas mal de progrès, mais rien de si encourageant qu'aujourd'hui. Je me sentais vivre à nouveau. Cette fois-ci je suis sur que mon rétablissement ne sera plus très long.

Notre joie n'est pas de très longue durée car la fatigue me ressaisis et l'équilibre que j'avais si précieusement acquis disparu. Heureusement que Deidara me tenait dans ses bras. Je me laisse porter le temps de pouvoir me rasseoir sur le lit. Le blond s'accroupit à mes pieds et me caresse le visage.

"Je pense sincèrement que tu es sur la bonne voie, il va falloir que nous renforçons ta musculature mais je suis convaincu que d'ici quelques temps tu n'auras même plus besoin de cette chaise roulante. J'ai du mal à contenir ma joie, tu n'as même pas idée, je suis tellement content pour toi."

C'est heureux que nous sortons de la chambre pour assouvir notre faim. J'ai englouti sans peine une assiette entière d'oeufs brouillés accompagné d'une tranche de pain avec une belle couche de beurre. Tout en mangeant je note qu'une question reste sur le bord des lèvres de Deidara. Il avale le dernier morceau perché sur sa fourchette avant de se lancer.

"Au fait, maintenant que je connais ton vrai nom, je me posais une question. Tu sais si tu préférerais que je continue à t'appeler Heart tu peux me le dire. Je vais peut-être avoir du mal à m'y faire au début mais j'aime bien ton nouveau nom."

Je rougi, tout en réfléchissant à cette question un peu existentielle, à présent j'avais plutôt l'habitude de me faire appeler Heart. Le nom de Sasori me semble encore étranger, mais il fait partie de moi, et je pense que je ferais bien de m'y habituer à nouveau. Et puis si Deidara aime mon nom, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour approuver l'idée.

" Heart me convient plutôt bien,... car c'est toi qui me l'a donné…Mais tu peux m'appeler Sasori si tu veux. "

Je détourne le regard en rougissant lorsque le blond me souris allègrement.

" Bien je pense que les deux te vont bien, donc autant les garder tout les deux."

La journée avance rapidement sans que je n'arrive à prendre une décision par rapport à Naruto. Je ne me sens tout simplement pas prêt à affronter son regard… Pourtant il va falloir que nous mettions un point final pour avancer chacun de notre côté. J'appréhende ce moment terriblement. Je me demande comment cela va se dérouler. Est-il prêt à renoncer, ou voudra-t-il tenter le tout pour le tout...

 _Point de vue de Naruto_

Ses bras autours de moi me rassurent et nos larmes commencent à se sécher. Je souris, car je me sens heureux malgré la situation. Une boule de chaleur m'envahit lorsque je suis en sa compagnie,en fin de compte c'est lui qui a réussi à me faire avancer. Je sais qu'il a peur de me perdre, tout comme moi je crains de le perdre à tout moment. C'est une hantise qui ne me quittera jamais sans aucun doute.

Je prends appui sur ses épaules pour me relever doucement. Mes jambes ne me porte pas vraiment et mon esprit est encore un peu flou à cause de la surdose d'émotions. Gaara passe son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir et je lui en suis reconnaissant. J'embrasse sa joue avec gratitude.

Lorsque je retrouve mon aplomb, j'avance dans le couloir pour allumer les lumières. Le noir a quelque chose de sensuel, mais on y voit plus claire comme ça. Gaara me suit de près et ne lâche pas ma main une seule seconde. Il resserre sa prise lorsque nous entrons dans la salle à manger. Je l'entends retenir son souffle et un nouveau sourire s'étire sur mon visage. J'avais presque oublié la mise en place que j'avais réalisé plus tôt.

Je me retourne et attire mon homme tout contre moi. Il quitte la pièce des yeux pour les poser sur moi, le regard emplit d'émerveillement. Je pourrais me perdre dans ses orbes de jades soulignées de noir. Je dépose un léger baisé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Au final, tous ces préparatifs n'ont pas été en vain, Gaara semble touché et j'en suis tellement heureux. Il n'est pas si tard que ça et la faim commence à se faire ressentir.

Je l'emmène dans le salon pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur la chaise que je lui tire. Avec un ton enjoué, j'imite la voix d'un majordome.

" Si vous voulez bien, très cher…"

Cela le fait rire de bon cœur, et moi avec par la même occasion. Gaara s'installe à table, et je m'empresse de partir chercher les apéritifs qui sont encore au frais. Une fois revenu, je lui tend son verre et lève le miens pour offrir un toast. C'est avec plein de sincérité qu'il lève à son tour son verre pour le heurter légèrement au mien. Nous prononçons tous deux ensemble "à nous" avant de porter nos verres à nos lèvres.

Malgré mes talents culinaire un peu douteux, je dois admettre que le repas était une réussite. Il ne reste littéralement plus une miette, même la bouteille de champagne y est passée entièrement. C'est donc légèrement ivre que nous finissons dans le canapé, avec encore un nouveau verre en main. Mais cette fois ci, il s'agit d'un digestif… histoire d'achever un peu notre ventre bien rond.

Seul la lumière des bougies éclairent nos visages, nous berçant dans une douce ambiance romantique. C'est avec le cœur soulagé que je m'endorme à ses côté, sans penser à la suite des événements qui nous attendent.

 _ **Nous voici donc à la fin de ce chapitre, vous a-t-il plut? J'ai eu un peu de mal à décrire les scènes je trouve et ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite. Mais bon, j'aimerais votre avis sur cela :)**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre à venir pour cette histoire !**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Comme d'habitude les plans changent, et ceci ne sera pas le dernier chapitre ! Je comptais faire un petit retournement de situation, mais je devais le faire par étapes. Lorsque Sasori et Naruto se sont aperçus, ils étaient tout deux encore sous le choque, et il est normal de se raccrocher à ce qui est stable. Certains d'entre vous en était déçu, mais c'était nécessaire. Je souhaite encore une bonne et heureuse année à tous !**_ Chapitre 22

La revalidation se déroule plus rapidement que prévue, en quelque semaines j'arrive déjà à me déplacer avec une paire de béquille sans avoir besoin d'aide. Bien entendu j'ai utiliser ce prétexte afin de ne pas devoir rencontrer Naruto. Cela me hante jour et nuit, mais j'essaie de faire comme si tout se passait bien. Deïdara se préoccupe beaucoup pour mon état mental. Il a peur de me voire m'effondrer encore une fois. J'évite tout simplement le sujet, même si je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleur solution.

Dans quelques jours, je joue mon premier live dans cette ville. Gaara a tout regler et arranger dans une petite salle de concert pas loin de l'agence. J'ai un peu le trac de jouer dans un endroit aussi grand, ce n'est pas la même chose que dans un petit bar ou café. Cette fois ci, j'aurais l'attention entière du publique. En plus de tout cela, je jouerais debout pour la première fois, même si Gaara m'a promis de prévoir un tabouret, j'ai peu de fatiguer trop vite.

Je passe beaucoup de temps au studio et je ne vois pas souvent Deïdara les dernier temps, cela me manque, mais c'est un sacrifice nécessaire pour pouvoir avancer sur la production de mon album. Une fois qu'il sera terminé, je pourrais me reposer un peu et prendre quelques vacances avant de commencer la promotion de mon disque. Il ne se plaint jamais pourtant et continue à me supporter dans mes décisions.

Il est pas loin de huit heure du soir, et Gaara n'est pas encore venu me voir pour me demander de rentrer chez moi. Peut-être qu'il est fort occupé, bref, je commence à ranger mes affaires. Quelque coup subtil sur la porte du studio interrompt mes geste. Je me ressaisi pour aller ouvrir la porte. Je suis surpris de ne pas voir Gaara en face de moi. La personne en face de moi me fait perdre mes moyen et je reste là comme un con à le regarder.

"Je peux entrer?"

Je balbutie un semblant de "oui" et lui laisse la place afin qu'il puisse entrer dans la pièce. Comme dans mes souvenirs, il porte toujours ce survet orange… Ces cheveux sont toujours aussi doré et il porte toujours ce même parfum d'autrefois… Je me gifle mentalement, il ne faut pas que mes pensées divaguent dans cette direction. J'ai pris une décision et il faut que je m'y tienne, je suis heureux un point c'est tout.

Le blond s'assied sur un des tabouret derrière la batterie. Ses mains parcourent la surface du tambour d'un air songeur. Pour ma part je suis resté debout, appuyé contre la porte que je viens de fermer. J'observe en silence ses mouvements et sa posture. C'est impressionnant ce que mes souvenir sont précis à présent, hors il y a moins de quelques semaines, je ne me souvenais même pas de son existence… Cela me fait toujours aussi bizarre.

"Je suis venu pour te parler… Car j'en ai besoin pour avancer dans ma vie."

J'acquiesce, mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Je me sens comme paralysé par la tension dans la pièce. Je fuis son regard qui est posé sur moi, il me met mal à l'aise…

"Je ne partirais pas tant que nous n'avons pas parlé réellement. Gaara nous attend avant de fermer l'agence, tout le monde est déjà parti. Donc tu ne dois pas te faire de souci à ce sujet la."

Il a donc tout prévu… En gros je suis coincé ici avec lui le temps qu'il faudra. Cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment, j'arrivais plus ou moins à gérer mes sentiments jusqu'à présent. C'est donc avec appréhension que je m'approche du tabouret en face de la batterie. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je sais quoi dire, ainsi je préfère lui laisser la parole. Je verrais bien quel tournant prendra la discussion.

Ses yeux bleu sont fixé sur moi, il à l'air de réfléchir au mots qu'il va choisir. J'attend… Il se frotte la main dans ses cheveux doré en lâchant un soupir.

"Je sais que tu n'as pas fort envie d'en parler, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé."

Un boule de colère monte dans mes tripes, comme si tout ce qu'il s'est passé était de ma faute… Je n'ai pas demander à perdre la mémoire après tout. Mes pensées se chamboulent, mais je reste muet.

"Je ne t'accuse pas Sasori… Ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te dire s'il te plaît. C'est juste que j'ai énormément souffert de ta disparition, j'étais anéanti."

J'ai conscience que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour lui… Ma vie antérieur me semble toujours un peu distante, et j'ai du mal à me lié à elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu un film, ou je me reconnais étrangement au personnage principal.

"Je t'ai cherché sans relâche, j'ai fait tous les hôpitaux dans les environs, j'ai téléphoner à chaque médecin que j'ai pu trouver dans l'annuaire, mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé… Je veux que tu sache que je n'ai pas baissé les bras. Je t'ai toujours attendu."

Son aveu me touche sincèrement… Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, je n'avais pas de souvenirs à ce moment la, mais je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose. J'avais eu Deïdara à qui me raccrocher, et mes doutes ont été mis de côté.

"J'ai appris à vivre à nouveau grâce à Gaara, il a réussi à me sortir de ma bulle… Lorsque je t'ai vu ce soir là devant l'agence, je n'y ai pas cru… Tout ce que je croyais avoir renfermé au fond de moi a explosé en mille morceau. J'étais heureux et en colère à la fois. Je me sentais soulagé et en souffrance en même temps."

Il fit une pause, me laissant l'occasion de réfléchir à ses mots, mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à en parler. Je le regarde observer les instruments dans le studio.

"Cela à toujours été un de tes meilleurs talents, la musique… Tu avais l'habitude de chanter pour moi, j'ai même encore toute une série d'enregistrements."

Je le vois sourir pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré ici. Certe c'est un sourir un peu triste, mais cela me réchauffe un peu quand même. Peut-être que en fin de compte, cette discussion me faisait bien plus peur au départ. J'arrive à trouver le courage qu'il me manquait pour lui parler.

"C'est la musique qui m'a poussé à me battre… Sans elle, je pense que j'aurais abandonné...Mon subconscient se souvenait des accords sur la guitare, je réalise maintenant que ce sont les accords que je jouais lorsque j'étais avec toi..."

Naruto a le regard fixé sur une des guitares posée dans un coin. Il semble triste…

"Si tu veux, j'ai encore tes instruments chez moi, je les ai gardé au cas où tu reviendrai…."

Le silence prit place, sans qu'aucun de nous ne l'interrompt. Naruto se mit à sourire plus sincèrement.

"Je suis content de te revoir… même si nous avons perdu contact depuis si longtemps. Je ne me pardonnerai pas de te perdre à nouveau. Donc lorsque tu te sentiras mieux, j'aimerais t'inviter à boire un café de temps en temps pour commencer."

Je lui réponds en souriant également.

"J'apprécie vraiment Naruto… peut-être que après la sortie de mon album je me sentirais prêt pour renouer notre lien… je dois d'abord mettre les choses au clair dans mon esprit."

Le blond se lève tout en rayonnant de bonheur. Il s'approche de moi et se penche en face de moi, plongeant ainsi ses yeux bleu dans les miens. Sa main vient de perdre dans mes cheveux en les ébouriffes joyeusement. J'en ai des frissons, son geste est un peu inattendu.

"Merci Sas, cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, tu ne t'imagines pas…J'attendrai que tu me contacte! Demande mon numéro à Gaara quand tu en auras besoin."

Décidément, il n'a pas changé pour un sous… toujours aussi soucieux de moi, il fait tout pour que je ne me sente pas emprisonné… comme par le passé. Je balais ses pensées et force mon esprit sur la batterie derrière Naruto.

Ce dernier se redresse et s'étire avec un bâillement sonore.

"Bon ce n'est pas ça, mais tout ça m'a donné faim !"

Je reste là assis, le regard toujours perdu sur la batterie. Je secoue la tête pour me ressaisir un peu, mais la chaleur du toucher de Naruto persiste sur ma peau. Mon corps se souvient… et cela me trouble sérieusement. Encore une fois je reste muet, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

Naruto à l'air de remarquer mon embarras et fait mine de se diriger vers la porte. Tout en posant sa main sur la poignée, il me jette un dernier regard souriant.

" Ne reste pas trop longtemps, après tout je pense que Deïdara attend en bas… A bientôt Sas…"

Sur ses dernières paroles il quitte le studio, me laissant seul avec mes pensées et mon silence. Une fois que la tension accumulée s'évapore, je commence termine de ranger mon matériel de façon machinale. Je me rend compte que je fuis les confrontations qui risquent de me blesser. Je me demande si Deïdara s'en rend compte parfois… Est-ce qu'il se sent seul lorsque je rentre tard le soir? Une pointe de culpabilité monte en moi, je réalise que lui aussi je le fuis. Je me sens bien à ses côté, mais au plus le temps passe au plus j'ai l'impression d'être distant. Je suis convaincu que j'ai des sentiments à son égard, il a fait tellement pour moi. D'un autre côté j'ai ces souvenirs qui me hantes et que je n'arrive pas à refouler… La vérité me fait peur, et je n'ai pas envie de la regardé en face. J'ai peur d'apprendre que tout n'était qu'une illusion à cause de ma perte de mémoire… J'ai toujours senti se vide en moi, même en étant amnésique, mon coeur n'était pas à prendre. Je le savais et pourtant je me suis laisser prendre au jeux des sentiments et suis tombé amoureux de Deïdara. Mais est-ce que mes sentiments sont sincère? Es-ce que le l'aime réellement, ou est-ce que je m'en suis servi pour boucher le vide en moi…. Ces pensées me font mal, je ne sais pas comment interpréter tout ce qu'il se passe au fond de moi. Tout se passait bien, pourquoi es-ce que mes souvenirs sont revenu… Je n'en avais pas besoin, j'étais heureux, et maintenant tout s'écroule à nouveau. Ensuite pourquoi mon corps doit-il réagir au contacte de Naruto… Cela ne m'aide en rien… Bien au contraire cela sème encore plus de confusion dans mon esprit. C'est du passé, et je ne peux tout simplement pas avoir garder autant de sentiments, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Il est heureux, et je le suis aussi.

…

Suis-je vraiment heureux? Je n'en sais plus rien! Je ne comprends plus rien… A force de réfléchir, je sens une migraine approcher douloureusement. Il ne manquait plus que cela…

C'est le doute en moi, que je ferme la porte du studio et rejoint le hall d'entrée. Le claquement de mes béquilles distrait mes pensées lourdes. Je me concentre dessus jusqu'à apercevoir Deïdara sur un des fauteuils à côté de la réception. Il lit tranquillement un livre et paraît plutôt heureux. J'essaie de sourire pour cacher mon trouble intérieur, mais je sais que cela ne me réussit pas vraiment. Mentir n'est pas mon fort, et c'est pour cela que je préfère fuire ce genre de situations.

Deïdara entend le son de mes béquilles et se lève joyeusement pour venir à ma rencontre, avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Je me force à sourire un peu plus, pour paraître normale, et heureux.

"Heart ! Tu m'as manqué! Tu vas bien, j'ai vu Naruto entrer Naruto la tout à l'heure…"

J'avais presque oublié ce détail… Déjà je ne peux pas lui cacher la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec Naruto, encore moins ce que j'en pense et ce que je compte faire.

"Alors, tu as pu lui parler un peu ?"

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

"Hun, d'accord… Tu m'en parlera plus tard, je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais je ne vais pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas m'en parler."

Sa moue un peu défaite et déçue par ma réaction augmente mon taux de culpabilité. Maladroitement je tente de le rassurer.

"Je t'en parlerais, c'est promis… J'ai juste besoin d'y réfléchir un peu, rien de plus"

Son sourire revient immédiatement, rayonnant tel un enfant à qui on promet une montagne de friandises. Je mets de côté la culpabilité qui me ronge et engage le pas vers la sortie, jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière pour voir si Deïdara me suivait. Il va chercher son livre hâtivement avant de revenir vers moi en trottant.

"Hun, attend-moi!"

Après avoir inspirer longuement et fixé le masque de joie sur mon visage, je souris au blond en me moquant un peu.

"De toute façon, je risque pas de courir plus vite que toi, donc je peux me permettre de prendre une longueur d'avance sur toi."

"C'est vrai, mais n'empêche! J'aime marcher à côté de toi, hun…"

Il tente de bouder, mais en vains, son rire vient briser sa tentative en quelque secondes, m'arrachant au moins un sourir honnête cette fois.


End file.
